Trinity Blood: Heir to the Night Lord
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Sequel to Star of the Night Lords. Abel finds himself on another mission. During that mission, a one in million chance comes about for him to meet a new Night Lord. AxE. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Umm...Well I've gotten quite ahead in HNL that I decided to post anyway. I'm still feeling icky, but Abel and Esther's story needs to be told. I'm dedictaing this to all my avid readers and a reviewers. This is by far my most favorite chapter in this entire story. Just because I like how Abel is written. I could see him doing this.

I'm still under the weather, so post maybe a little slow due to it.

Andway, Tell me what you think of HNL. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first ones.

Disclaimer applies: I'm sick and broke. I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own this plot and the few characters that I created.

(Oh! And happy Holidays to everyone)

* * *

**Trinity Blood:**_ Heir of the Night Lord_

_by Lil_Rahl_

_Chapter One_

"_**Living for an eternity is the easy part." **_Abel Nightroad thought to himself, as he sipped on his milk tea. _**"It's living with yourself that's the hard part." **_He looked down at the stack of folders that Caterina had given him this morning. _**"It appears that Cain is trying to find recruits. What is he trying to do anyway?" **_He took another sip. _**"I wonder if she plans on sending me after him again." **_He looked over the files one for each member of the Rosenkruez. The first one was of his brother. The only reason Abel kept on moving. Abel was determined to destroy him. The man had lost his mind ages ago and had always been one step ahead of the priest. Abel had just return from a trip to Barcelona two days ago. He was sent there on a tip that the Contra Mundi had been spotted. It turned out though that it had been a bunch of teenagers trying to pull a prank on the resident church officials. Although they had another thing coming when Abel had transformed and made at least one of the boys mess themselves. Able closed the file and went on to the second, Liam Von Helter a.k.a the Doctor. Liam had been in the custody of the Vatican for sometime. He was usually trying to keep himself busy and look useful, hoping the higher officials would not execute him. Caterina had been keeping a watchful eye on Abel whenever he was around him; the priest hated the vampire. He didn't deserve to live for all he cared. Abel tossed the folder aside and went to the next one, Fury, the vampire spy that was still being held captive in the Vatican dungeons. The high officials had tried to hold a trial for the vampire, but the woman had made it difficult for anyone to get near her. Last the priest knew was that they had decided to leave her alone. Abel sighed and moved the folder over and grabbed the next, Dietrich, the Puppet Master. Never in Abel's entire life had he hated another living soul, beside Cain. He still remembered the rage that ran through his blood. Thankfully, with Liam in custody, there had not been any clones of the bastard. Abel threw the file aside and grabbed the next. He let out a small sigh. _**"Why? Why Caterina? Why is god's name did you give me this?" **_He opened the file marked Reaper. He looked down at the face of Esther Blanchett, the woman that he loved. _**"God how I miss her. What has it been? Four? Five years?" **_He shook his head and looked down at the picture of the pretty red head. Since the battle with Cain and the incident at the Vatican, many of his co-workers had told him that his attitude had changed. Though Abel blamed most of it on Caterina and the rest of the AX. They never left him alone. He knew that they had worried about him for a time. He had actually been banned from the catacombs for fear that he might lock himself in them. He shook his head. _**"Caterina would grow her own pair a fangs if that ever happened." **_He missed Esther deeply, her and the…baby. He lowered his had. Trying to control the forth-coming emotions, Abel closed the file and tossed to the other side of the room. _**"Make a mental note to give Caterina a few choice words." **_

"I thought that she was a little crazy giving you those." Abel looked up and was greeted with a friendly smile from Father Leon.

"I will admit things would be better if not for the last file." He took a sip of his tea while Leon sat down across from him.

"Time heals all wounds. You of all people know that." Abel lowered his eyes.

"So…what brings you here to see me? I know it wasn't just to pity me." _**"And if it was be prepared for me to go 100% on you."**_ Abel lowered his eyes and waited for the man to speak. Leon looked uneasy across from Abel. "Well?"

"The Cardinals have sent me to tell you about your next mission."

"And... Why could they not call for me?" Leon leaned back in his seat.

"They don't want you to make another scene."

"What scene?"

"The one that occurred when you started an argument with Cardinal Francesco." Abel rolled his eyes. He remembered the situation very well. He had given his report to the Cardinals and the absurd man declared that it was Abel's fault for the cave-in at the Vatican five years ago, and for the death of the Queen Albion. Abel remembered how much he wanted to send a bolt of lighting through his body. Instead he simply stated that if the Cardinal wished to keep his head, he would learn to keep his mouth shut. _**"So I lost my temper with the man. He deserved everything he got. Pompous idiot." **_Abel shook his head. He knew that Leon was right his attitude had changed. Some time ago, everyone seemed to be drawn to his big heart and grateful smile, but now everyone knew just to keep out of his way.

"So they sent you instead?"

"They offered to take forty years off my sentence." Leon shrugged. "So what do I have to lose?" Abel lifted one eyebrow. "They think you're going to blow your lid and kill me or something."

"They've really gone off the deep end." Abel shook his head. "I should give them a piece of my mind."

"That's why they sent me. They don't want any trouble from you. That's why you're being sent on this mission."

"What's the mission?" Abel asked. Leon watched as his friend took a sip of his milk tea.

"They want you to go to Valencia."

"Valencia? What's there?"

"St. Matthew's church. The Bishop passed away last night. They want you to go and fill in until a permanent replacement can be found." Abel nodded and looked down at his drink.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No... I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

"I have more important things to do than baby-sit a church."

"Like what?"

"Destroying the Contra Mundi." Abel tried to control his temper. "Going after the Rosenkruez."

"Abel, you have to go and do this. They have made it mandatory. They're making Cardinal Caterina enforce it." Abel leaned back in his chair.

"No... I won't do it. They can enforce it all they like. I'm still not going."

"Then they're going to force you into retirement. They say your anger has gotten the best of you. They just want you to go and over see St. Matthew's until the permanent replacement will be found."

"They can't make me."

"They are." Leon crossed his arms. "Abel, think of if more as a vacation. It'll only be for two weeks at the most. All expenses paid for, plus extra spending money." Leon gritted his teeth. "Just take it."

"I can't. If the Rosenkruez were to attack..."

"I highly doubt they will, but Caterina gave her word that she'll keep in contact with you if anything comes up. Abel, you haven't had vacation since we lost..." Leon cut his sentence short. Abel knew what he was getting at.

"I'm still not going and they're not forcing me into retirement."

"Abel..." Leon bit his tongue. "You are a mindless idiot. Take the job."

"I said no." Abel stirred his tea. "I'm not going."

"You know..." Leon stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm glad she's gone."

"What? Who?" Abel glared at him.

"You know who I'm talking about. Look at you, acting a child. Just take the damn job." Abel wanted nothing more than to throw Leon out. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Alright! Fine. I'll take it." Leon sighed.

"Thank you."

"So what are the details? When do I leave?" The brunette grinned and handed him an envelope. Abel opened it and pulled out a train ticket and a wad of cash.

"You leave in twenty five minutes." Abel looked back up at Leon.

"What? Twenty-five minutes!" He grabbed the brunette priest by his collar and jerked him forward. "Are you people really trying to get rid of me?" Leon smiled at Abel.

"Well...?"

* * *

And (One again) Abel is off on another adventure! Let's hope it's a good one!

**Verse from Chapter 2**

"You know...I wonder what they would think if they knew the real truth." Abel looked over at his love.

"And what truth is that my dear?"


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thank yous go out to **Sapphire Rose E, Ayame1313 and Woolfred** for the great reviews. Well I hope that you all like this story. I've been working very hard on it. There are still a little bit of touch ups on upcoming chaps that i need to work on. My proof reader will be helping me, once he passes his exams next week.

Anyway On with the story.

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 2

Abel had stretched himself out inside his private cabin. His mind had re-played the earlier conversation with Leon. _**"Surely he had to be lying. I know I told Sister Bertha that she was an old hag, but she stole the last packets of sugar. Oh Dear!. Have I really gone off the deep end?" **_He was starting to get the picture that the loss of his beloved had affected him more that he let on. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't due to all the sugar racing through his veins. He sighed and wished for the train to pull into a station, he hadn't had anything to eat since that morning and now his stomach seemed to be crying out in hunger. He rolled on his side and tried to forget the feeling. The envelope that Leon had given him fell out of his pocket and dropped onto the floor. Abel sat up and grabbed it. He opened it once more and looked down at all the dollar bills. It had been ages since Abel had had this much money at once. He couldn't wait to spend it; maybe he could finally treat himself to a taxi ride, or better yet dine at one of those all-you-can-eat buffets. Once again, the thought of food made his stomach growl. He shifted the bills between his fingers and noticed a small piece of paper lodged between two bills. He took it out and opened it. It was a letter from Caterina.

_Abel, _

_I hope this letter finds you mild mannered. Please forgive me for not telling you myself. Since your little argument with Cardinal Francesco, the Cardinals agreed that it would be better for Leon to approach you. Please take this time to reevaluate your life. I know that past few years have been very hard on you. As you already know, all expenses are being paid for, enjoy your time. Sister Marina will meet you at the church and go over detail. Please keep you temper in check, for my sake at least. Also know that once you've reached Cartage you will have a companion join you on your trip. Please be kind, you are still an AX member and I expect you to act on your best behavior. Take Care. I will be in touch._

_Yours Truly_

_Caterina_

_**"A companion? Who did she set me up with this time? It better not be Hugue." **_Abel groaned and laid back. Abel had been stuck on this train for at least four maybe five hours. His stomach was torturing him. He never had a chance to finish his tea. He had nothing to do; he hadn't had a chance to grab a book, or a change of clothes, let alone a few snacks. Though it didn't bother him. He had money for that now. Abel sighed and thought to try to go to sleep once more. He removed his glasses and ribbon from his hair and stretched out and tried to sleep. _**"Who am I meeting?" **_His mind raced with questions. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He needed to prepare himself. It had been sometime since he had step in and become a temporary bishop for a church. Though the last time really didn't count, since he never really did the job, instead he destroyed a satellite, killed the bad guy, and sort of got the girl. Abel shook himself out of that thought. _**"Can't think about her."**_ Abel couldn't help it. She was in almost every happy memory that he had. _**"Can't do this. Stop thinking of her. Stop it." **_Abel mentally kicked himself in the head for thinking about her. Every time he thought about the red head, he always got sucked in to daydreaming about an old memory. Then the process would begin. He'd daydream about her, remember how he lost her, and then he think about their little one. Would it have been a boy or girl? Would it have look like their mother or more like him? What would its name be? Abel had cried himself to sleep many a nights pondering these questions. He remembered the memorial service held in Albion, on her behalf. It took every ounce of strength in his body to even enter that church, for fear that he may have lost it while inside.

**~Flash Back~**

"You know...I wonder what they would think if they knew the real truth." Abel looked over at his love.

"And what truth is that my dear?" Esther kissed his cheek and leaned her shoulder on his arm. The two were making their way back to the palace, slowly. The couple walked hand in hand down the cobble streets.

"That two powerful and almighty gods were walking hand and hand through Byzantium." Abel smirked.

"Well from past experience they usually flee in terror and hide in their houses." Esther smirked.

"You're not that scary." She looked at him.

"You once thought so." He shot back. "The first time you ever saw me, you freaked." Esther gave him her 'yeah right' look.

"But I'm not afraid of you now." She stopped and wrapped her arms around him.

"That because you love me."

"Well that too." She got on her tips of her toes and kissed his nose. Abel wanted nothing more than to take his beloved back to the safe house and lay in bed with her the entire day, but, as always, duty calls. He smiled and kissed her once again.

"Come on. Seth must be worried about us. It's nearly noon and we haven't contacted her yet." Esther sighed.

"Yeah you're right." She looked forward. Abel squeezed her hand.

"We'll go out again. I promise. I rather like going out on dates."

"Really?"

"Well last night was a nice night, except for the attack." Esther smirked. "Though I fear we may have to hide this mark you've placed upon my neck." Esther smirked.

"Yeah well, I have one to you know. Seth is going to use this against us."

"I know and I don't care. I like them. They say that you belong to me."

"So they're claiming marks?" Abel chuckled.

"I prefer to call them love marks."

"You would." Esther snickered. The two enjoyed the beautiful day. The sun was bright and Abel wished the day would stay like this.

"Were you that bad?" Esther asked out of the blue. Abel shook his head. "You are to kind for me to think of you any other way." He sighed.

"I wasn't the person I am today." Esther smirked. She knew that he did not want to be talking about such a painful past.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "It doesn't change how I feel about you now." Abel grinned.

**~Flash back end~**

The sound of the train brought Abel out of his dream. _**"Thank God we're stopping. I thought I was going to die on this blasted train!" **_Abel replaced his glasses and ribbon, and then stood up to stretched. His back cracked as he did. He looked out the window and noticed that they had finally reached Carthage. He looked all around and tried to spot someone he knew.

"Who did she hook me up with?" he asked out loud. He shook his head and grabbed for the envelope with his spending money. "Well since I here, I might as well spend a little." Abel left his cabin and headed off the train. He had forgotten just how big Carthage was. People were rushing to and from trains. Abel nearly fell over twice as he tried to make his way through the swarm of busy bodies. He had had his heart out for another milk tea, but after looking at how busy the cafe was he decided against it and headed towards a nearby gift store. At least he could buy himself a bottle of water and a few snacks to tide him over till he reached Valencia. He grabbed a few magazines to keep himself busy, before heading for the cashier. His mouth watered as he watched the woman place all his purchases in a brown paper bag. He paid for his things and started heading back to the train. Though the train was not suppose to leave for another twenty minutes, he wanted to get out of the horde of people rushing around. He was tall enough that he feared he trample some one. He looked in to his bag of goodies and started rummaging for one of the many candy bars. He was so caught up with his search that he never noticed the pretty little girl with the green eyes until he fell over her.

* * *

Okay, If anyone didn't realize it by now. The flashback was from SNL, when Abel and Esther we're heading back to Seth, I think it was like Ch. 13 or 14. I hopes you enjoyed it. Leave me a review on what you thought.

**_Verse from Chapter 3_**

"Hmmm....Father Bird-Brain. I kind of like it." Abel glared at her. "Or better yet Father Lazy-Bones."

"I'm not lazy." Abel objected.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!

"Too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Very special thank yous to **_EarthGuardian, Som-Som, Sapphire_Rose_E, Ayame1313, & Woolfred._** I wasn't going to update so soon, but after I realized that I only have 2 chapters up and I have like...17 chapters mostly done. I've been so focused on trying to get better and writing, that I need to work on trying to proof read each chapter and posting them.

Again thank you to all the reviews. They are encouragement for me to finish this story. I've made a couple of penpals from them as well. I hope you all (that read) "When you wish upon a star" enjoyed it. I know it had no relation to HNl, but it was fun to write. If you haven't you should. I've been obessed with writing happy endings lately. (I never realized how much dread and what not I was going to have to write) Who would of thought I would have written this much about my favorite priest. XP

Well here is Chapter 3. I like how I protrayed Abel here and his *coughs* sidekick.

Disclaimer applies: I only own the ideas that come from my mind. I do not do this for money or anything. I do this to get the blasted ideas and plots out of my head.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Abel fell and hit the cold cement floor face first. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed his bag of goodies. The priest brushed himself off and looked down at the poor girl he had run down.

"I am so sorry." He leaned done to give her and hand up. "Please forgive me, I guess I had my.... Seth?" He couldn't believe it. His little sister sat on the cold ground glaring at him.

"Hello Abel." She sneered, apparently not happy about him knocking her over. She got to her feet and crossed her arms. "Great way to greet your sister." Abel became a bit annoyed. He leaned over and stared at her over the brim of his glasses.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you. Lady Caterina was supposed to tell you that I would be joining you."_** "I'd rather take Hugue plus a barrel of rapid monkeys."**_ Abel shook his head. He turned and started heading back to the train. "Abel wait." Seth called out after him. "Abel?" He continue to ignore her, in hopes that maybe she was just a figment of his imagination. _**"Mental note to self, send letter to Caterina for making my trip to Valencia so wonderful. Be as sarcastic as possible."**_ Abel boarded the train and headed back to his cabin. Seth was behind him every step of the way. He sat in his sit and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag. Seth sat across from him. He looked at her while he took a drink of water.

"How did you get a chance to leave? Did you just tell the whole Empire that you were leaving?"

"I left Mirka in charge for the next two weeks. I've done this before Abel. I wanted to see you."

"Well you saw me." Abel snapped.

"I've been hearing stories that you've gotten your temper back and looks like they're all true." Abel took off his glasses and placed them in his coat pocket, but did not speak another word. "What is up with you, brother? I hear these stories about you yelling at Cardinals and threatening lives, is it true?"

"Which one?" He spoke bluntly.

"Did you threaten Cardinal Francesco?"

"Depends on what point of view you looked at. I only told that if he wished to keep his head, he'd keep his mouth shut."

"Abel?" Seth sighed. "What is wrong? You're not acting like you usually do. What has happen that has made you turn your back on everyone?"

"I haven't turned my back on anyone." He quickly stated.

"Really?" Seth shot back. "I know for fact you have turned down every invite I have sent to Caterina for you come and visit me. I've heard from her that you've started backing talking to her and deciding on which missions you feel like going on. What is wrong?" Seth put a little more emotion in the last sentence. Abel tried to ignore that question and looked out the window. They were getting ready to leave the station. "Is all this because of Esther?" Abel still ignored her. "It is isn't it?" Seth sighed and laid her head back on her seat. "It's been four years, brother."

"It feels more like four minutes." Abel mumbled. He looked at his little sister.

"I know. I think so too, but you have to face reality. You have too many people that love you."

"Hey!" Abel counter acted. "I haven't slumped off to mourn in some dark crypt."

"I know and I'm proud of you for that." She smiled. "But you have to let her go and move on." Abel lowered his head and sighed.

"I still day dream about her." He admitted. "I find myself sometimes reliving past memories about her." Seth sighed. She felt as if she could cry. She knew how much Esther meant to him. "I think about the baby too." Seth shook her head.

"Abel, you have to stop this it isn't healthy. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I don't know. I thought I could handle it. I only just realized that my temper was getting the better of me when Leon told me I had to take this mission." He paused for a moment letting the words sink in. "I'm sorry if I've upset you. I am very happy that you will be accompanying me to Valencia."

"Yeah, I'm excited about seeing what you do."

"It'll probably be boring." Abel smiled finally since this morning.

"So...I came to give you support. That's why I'm here. You are my big brother and there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you."

"Thank you." Able looked back out the window and watched the countryside come back into view.

"So...How much longer till Valencia?"

"Two to three more hours. Four at the most." Abel pulled another candy bar out of his bag and tossed it to Seth. "I hope you came prepared." Seth pointed out a duffel bag that was under her seat.

"I dropped it off before I went looking for you." She answered before he could even ask. "Where's your bag?"

"I don't have any?" Seth gave her brother a confused look. "They pushed me on a train and wished me the best of luck. I didn't have time to pack." Seth giggled. "But at least they gave me enough spending money to replace most of it."

"Did you really give them a reason?"

"It seems so." Abel rubbed his eyes. "I think Caterina is hoping I get my temper back in check while I'm away."

"It will. You and I can catch up and act like brother and sister again, instead of Empress and priest."

"Who said I ever treated you like a empress?" Abel asked. "You're still a spoiled little brat."

"And you're still a bird brain." Seth stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmmm....Father Bird-Brain. I kind of like it." Abel glared at her. "Or better yet Father Lazy-Bones."

"I'm not lazy." Abel objected.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!

"Too!" The two shouted back at one another. Abel had the biggest smile on his face. He felt like his old self again. He knew Seth was doing this on purpose; she wanted him to be happy.

"Not!" Abel launched from his seat and grabbed for his sister.

"Hey!" Seth yelled in surprise. Abel went right for her ticklish spot on her sides. "Stop it!" She cried out laughing. Abel enjoyed tickling her. Seth kicked and wailed, trying to get away from him. "Abel!" she cried.

"Say I'm not lazy!" Abel demanded.

"Never." She gasped.

"Say it!" Abel tickled her harder. "Say it and I'll stop."

"You're.... You're not lazy!" Seth laughed out. Abel stopped and sat back in his seat. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"That's not fair. You cheated."

"Nonsense." Abel adjusted his ribbon. "I simply used what I had available, I know all your ticklish spots." Seth got off her seat and jumped on her brother. "Hey!" she started tickling his knee. Abel busted out laughing. "Stop it!"

"What?" Seth spoke. "I just using what I had available to use. Don't forget my sweet Abel, I know all your ticklish spots too." She smiled as Abel laughed. He needed it.

* * *

Yeah! Seth got Abel to laugh! (I wanted to tickle him XD) Anyway keep those revies coming in. The next chapter is a good one and one I quite enjoyed writing.

Until Next time

**Lil**~**Rahl** (_A division of Crusniks-R-Us)_

**Verse from Chapter 4**

Abel tried to focus his vision. "I hope I didn't break anything." Abel shook his head and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were finally coming into focus. He could see her warm smile, her pretty deep blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks go to **_EarthGuardian, Som-Som, Sapphire_Rose_E, Ayame1313, & Woolfred _**for the lovely reviews. Another thank you goes to all my readers, I hope one day I write something that will urge you to leave a review for me as well.

Anyway I sorta like this chapter to. Just because of Abel (like always.) That and we get one step closer...you'll see.

Anway tell me what you think!

Disclaimer applies: I do not own TB. I only own the plot and charaters in my head.

* * *

Chapter 4

The two stepped out of the train station and looked out on to Valencia. Abel was happy to be off the train. His sides hurt from the tickle war Seth started earlier. She stood next to him and sighed.

"So what now, brother?"

"I'm supposed to meet with Sister Marina at St. Matthews Church. You'll probably think it's a bore. Why don't you go and find yourself a place to stay and you and I can meet up later at the church and have dinner?" Seth nodded. "I'll meet you outside at six."

"I'll be there." She smiled at him.

"And this time I can treat you to dinner."

"Shock and amazement isn't it." The priest sighed.

"You're pathetic." Abel's little sister shrugged.

"You still love me though." Seth smiled. "I'll go find me a hotel and I'll see you later." She stepped closer and hugged him. Abel hugged her back. He watched her flag down a taxi and leave. He sighed. _**"I must thank Caterina for having Seth tag along. This mission looks like it will be a pleasant one."**_ Abel walked down the street and towards the church. It had been sometime since he had been in Valencia. Last time being two years ago, when he was sent to track down so-called members for the Rosenkruez order. Though two years to Abel felt like two minutes ago. The priest walked down the cobble street towards the church. It wasn't hard to miss. The steeple could be seen from most parts of the town. The church was a beautiful building with Romanesque characteristics. It was one of the prettiest churches he had ever been sent to, aside from St. Mathis. _**"Though that church was only pretty for one reason. Oh! Stop it!"**_ Abel mentally struck himself for thinking about her. Abel concentrated on his lonely walk. Looking at all the shops that he passed, his stomach growled every time he passed a candy shop or bakery. He made mental notes of their locations and planned to come back and visit them as soon as possible. _**"It's such a beautiful day. I wish.... Oh! Stop it Abel!" **_Yet again, Abel thought of his lost Esther. _**"She would have loved it here. The fresh air, the beautiful scenery, and the people. Damn it! Stop it."**_ It was times like this, that priest was happy that he was left alone. He didn't want anyone to know that after nearly five years he still pined for the Albion queen.

"Father Abel." It was Sister Kate. Abel rolled his eyes. He had forgotten to take out his earpiece. He sighed.

"Yes?"

"Just checking in."

"Everything is fine. I'm on my way to the church as we speak."

"That's great. Lady Caterina wishes to know if there is anything that you will be needing?"

"Nothing at this time, Thank you."

"Very well, Sister Kate out." Abel quickly grabbed his earpiece and yanked it out. There was no way he would be listening to Sister Kate or anyone else on this trip. He was determined to relax and fix this blasted temper of his once again. Abel looked up at St Matthews and sighed. _**"Please don't let there be another nun that I fall helplessly in love with."**_ He went to grab for the door, when suddenly it swung forward and hit him right in the nose. Abel fell back and hit his head on the hard ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Clumsy me." Abel looked up at the person who had swung the door. His vision was blurry. "Sister Marina! Could you come here?" She called out. "I think hit your new bishop." Abel tried to focus his vision. "I hope I didn't break anything." Abel shook his head and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were finally coming into focus. He could see her warm smile, her pretty deep blue eyes, and her lovely long red hair. _**"Esther?" **_

"Lady, what did you do?" Abel never noticed the other woman, Sister Marina come out. His eyes were fixated on the red head. How she looked so much like Esther.

"I didn't mean to, he just was in the wrong place and the wrong time." She looked back down at the priest. "I don't think I broke anything. His nose is bleeding though. Are you alright Father?" Abel didn't speak. _**"It can't be Esther, but she looks just like her." **_The two women helped Abel to his feet. Abel kept his gaze on the pretty red head. "I am so sorry Father. I guess I was in a hurry."

"It's quite alright." Abel mumbled.

"Lady!" Another nun yelled out opening the door and smacking Abel right in the forehead and knocking him out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abel felt a cold cloth brush his forehead.

"Esther?" He mumbled.

"Father Nightroad?" He heard a woman's voice. "Can you hear me?" He opened one eye and looked up at a nun.

"Sister Marina?" He questioned. He looked at the middle-aged woman as she nodded. She had light brown hair with pretty green eyes.

"Please forgive us for the bad welcome. Trust me when I say, we usually don't injure our guest. Are you alright?"

"Fine, thank you." Abel sat up. He was laying in one of the many pews inside the church. Sister Marina removed the cloth from his head and smiled.

"Looks like your going to have a slight bruise on the noggin." Abel brushed his fingertips over his head and felt were the door had hit him. "Again, I am truly sorry." Abel smiled.

"It's quite all right. Worse things have happen to me." _**"Like getting shot is at by my insane brother."**_ He looked around for the redheaded woman. "Where's the other woman? The one that hit me?"

"Oh her? She had to leave immediately, personal business. She was very sorry."

"She just reminded me of someone I knew." Sister Marina looked at the priest.

"Oh! Who?" Abel thought about what he was saying.

"Never mind. I'm not making much sense right now."

"I don't expect you to make any, after all you just been hit in the head twice."

"How long have I been out?"

"Twenty minutes, maybe." Abel sighed. "If you're feeling alright, I could show you around the church." Abel nodded and got to his feet. He felt a little lightheaded. "Well I know it's a little late in saying, but welcome to Valencia." Abel smiled.

"Thank you." Sister Marina ushered the priest towards the front.

"I am assuming that you know how to perform Bishop duties?" Abel nodded.

"Sit pretty and watch you do all the work?" Marina smiled.

"I usually take care of church mass and most regular duties, since the last Bishop turned ill. Only thing that I ask to you do are confessions."

"Sounds reasonable. Anyone you should warn me about?"

"No one that I know of. Oh! And you have to attend choir practices. We make it mandatory. You'll love them though. We have the best in the area." Abel nodded again. He looked around. "Also, Cardinal Caterina stated that you might be staying some where else, is that true?" The priest shrugged.

"Haven't made up my mind yet. They sort of made this a mandatory vacation for me. They couldn't wait to get rid of me." Sister Marina smiled.

"Well there are very fine inns and bed and breakfast all around town. Feel free to roam around and check them out."

"I will. My little sister is accompanying me. I'll have her find something." Sister Marina smiled and kept silence. She had heard many stories about Father Abel Nightroad. How he destroyed the Star of Sorrow, how he stopped the Iblis, and the rumor that he had a secret romance with the late Queen of Albion. "Tell me... Is there something that I need to do today?"

"No... There isn't Mass until tomorrow afternoon. Feel free to wander into town. Maybe you and your sister can meet up."

"Well we're suppose to go and have dinner together at six, but I do need to get some clothes and other things." The nun nodded.

"Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow morning at ten. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Abel grinned.

* * *

Poor poor Abel, He's always getting hit on. (I feel so sorry for him lately) Tell me what you think.

Until Next time _Lil_~_Rahl_ (A division of Crusniks-R-Us)

**Verse from chapter 5**

He was too intrigued with his toy trucks. He would race them along the stone ground, making the appropriate car noises. Seth enjoyed watching the child race the them all over the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thank yous go out to **EarthGuardian, Woolfred, Sapphire Rose E** for the lovely reviews.

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own the plot and the characters I come up with.

* * *

Chapter Five

Seth sat on a stone bench waiting for her big brother to come out. He was already ten minutes later. She wondered if they were working him to the bone or if the stupid head had forgot about her. She had found a nice bed and breakfast outside of town, maybe five miles out towards the north. It was a lovely two-story farmhouse, run by a middle aged couple. Seth had a nice room on the second floor. The room reminded her of the sea. The walls were painted light green with seashell embroidery. Fresh white linen covered the queen size bed. Seth could probably have lived there. The atmosphere was so relaxing; she couldn't wait to get back. Seth leaned her back on the wall and sighed.

"Waiting for someone?" a child's voice spoke to Seth. She looked over to her right side and saw a little boy playing on the ground. He had two toy trucks in his hands. The young woman could have sworn that she was looking at a younger version of her brother. The little boy smiled at Seth. His silver hair hung around his ears; he had her brother's smile, and the certain way Abel's hair framed his face, the only thing that didn't match her brother were his deep blue eyes.

"I'm always waiting on someone. How about you?" She smiled at the little boy.

"Mommy." He spoke. "She's talking with Sister Marina. Who are you waiting for?"

"My brother, like always. He was suppose to meet me here." The little boy didn't respond. He was too intrigued with his toy trucks. He would race them along the stone ground, making the appropriate car noises. Seth enjoyed watching the child race the trucks all over the ground. She was reminded of Abel when they were younger how he would play board games with her. How she missed the old days. "So what's your name, sweetie?" Seth smiled. The little boy looked up and stared at her.

"I'm not supposed to say. Mommy says I'm not suppose to tell strangers my name."

"Why not?" The little boy shrugged. "Well... If it will help, my name is Seth." He smiled at her. Seth could have sworn at that moment, Abel had turned back into a four year-old. He lifted one of his toy trucks up.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure." She grabbed the truck and sat on the ground next to little boy. The two raced the toy trucks up the pavement. Seth always slowed her self down to let the young one win.

"Gabriel!" The two heard a woman call out.

"Uh oh!" the boy spoke out. The front doors to the church one, and a nun walked out.

"There you are." The woman crossed her arms. She had short black hair and gray eyes. "Sister Marina and your mother have been looking all over for you." The little boy stood up.

"Sorry Sister Yuffie." The boy spoke. The woman looked over towards Seth.

"I hope he hasn't been bothering you ma'am?"

"No, we were racing." She smiled. Seth handed Gabriel back his truck. The little boy looked up at the nun.

"I won too." The sister smiled at him. She held out her hand and the child grabbed it.

"Come on. Your mother is waiting for you." Gabriel nodded and followed the nun back into the church.

"Bye Seth." He yelled back at her.

"Bye." She waved, before sitting back down on the bench outside of the church. She looked down at her watch. "His ten minutes late. Where is he?"

"Seth!" Speak of the devil. She turned to see Abel walking up the street. "Sorry for running a little late. I've been wondering around town gazing at all the sights."

"Have you?" Seth spoke. "And here I thought you've been inside working." Abel smiled.

"I guess they had everything handled for the day. I have to report back here at ten tomorrow." Seth could sense that her brother was in a good mood, so she decided that she wouldn't bark at him for being ten minutes late. "So how about dinner then?"

"Yes!" Seth stood back up. "I'm starving."

"So..." Abel spoke as they made their way down the street. 'How has your day been?"

"Wonderful. I found this nice and cozy bed and breakfast outside of town, and then I came back and waited outside the church for you. I met a little boy who looked just like you, too"

"Like me? How?'

"Same hair color, same smile, same happy look in your eyes. I could have sworn that it was you."

"Hmm? Interesting." Abel thought out loud.

"We played with his trucks, before one of the nuns took him back into the church. He reminded me of how cute you used to be when you were that age."

"I wasn't cute." Abel retorted. "I was messed up."

"I know, but I can still call you cute. You are my older brother after all." Abel sighed.

"And you are still a little brat. Still thinking that she can get her own way."

"And usually gets it too." Seth added. "Like dinner. I'm starving. Where are we eating?"

"I don't know. There were so many places to choose from that I thought we could just walk down the main street and figure out together." Seth looked up at her brother and finally noticed the light bruise starting to form on the bridge of his nose.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Your nose." She pointed at him. "What did you run into this time?"

"Actually someone opened a door and I happened to be on the other side of it." Seth shook her head.

"I just can't take you anywhere can I?"

"Afraid not. Though it was strange."

"Why?"

"Because I swore I was staring at Esther. Whoever it was had her hair color. It spun me into a new level deja vu."

"Must have been. You have go to get over her brother. It isn't healthy you know."

"I know." _**"Shut up, Seth."**_

* * *

**Verse from Chapter 6**

"Hi Seth." He whispered.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Playing."

"Playing what?"

"Submarine." She nodded and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks yous to **Sapphire Rose E, Gamefreek321, EarthGurdian, Woolfred** for the great reviews.

I only wrote this chapter for one reason. I wanted Abel to get back at Seth (In a brotherly/priest way). You can see the Abel opens up a bit and tries to relax and go on his his priestly ways. (Abel-style.)

Tell me what you think.

Also: Thanks to all that have checked out TB: The Bad Abel Blues. It is one of my favorites right now. A tad bit out there, but worth a read.

Disclaimer applies (Like always)

* * *

Chapter 6

Abel had had a few troubles this morning. One being that he was extremely late getting to the church and the second was he tripped three times heading over to the confessions. He sat in the booth and rubbed his sore nose, his favorite handkerchief was shoved up his left nostril to help stop the bleeding. _**"I haven't been bishop for a day and I've already screwed it up. God! I wish there was a vampire trying to destroy the city with another satellite." **_He sighed and relaxed in his seat. _**"Though I shouldn't be wanting that. I'd probably fall in love with one the nuns, then we would admit our feelings to each other and then she'll get blown up or something." **_The sound of the other door to the confessions open and Abel heard the person step in side, and close the door behind him.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Abel recognized the voice as the woman who had hit him with the door yesterday.

"Tell me." He spoke.

"I thought of telling someone I hated them."

"Was it someone you love?"

"My son." He heard her voice quiver. "I caught him sneaking a bag of chocolate chips cookies to his room. He got angry and yelled that he hated me. I wanted to tell him at that moment that I did too. It's so hard being a single parent."

"It is, and you must always avoid those sins."

"I love Gabriel with everything that I am. I wish I knew where his father was. Then maybe it would make everything easier."

"Did his father leave you?"

'I don't know. I can't remember him. I thought you knew that..." She paused for a moment. "Is this the priest I hit yesterday?"

"You're not supposed to ask that." Abel turned a slight hue.

"It is you isn't it? Oh! I am so sorry about yesterday. I was in a hurry; my son was causing trouble at preschool again. He has quite a temper. I hope your nose is okay?"

"It was better." He spoke. "I stumbled over my own feet this morning and landed on it three times."

"I'm sorry to here that."

"It's quite alright. It was an accident. You couldn't have known that I was right behind the door. All is forgiven."

"And what about my confession?" Abel smiled and remembered how he used act with Lilith when he was young.

"Let's over look it just this one time. When you see your son tonight give him an extra hug and tell him you love him. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you Father." Abel smiled as he heard the woman leave and heard another person enter a minute later.

"Hi Abel?" it was Seth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been here since ten. I told you I wanted to see what you do. Do you always come to work late?"

"Do you always have to pester me? Don't you have other things to do?"

"Nope. I want to check out the confessional booths. I haven't been in one in sometime."

"When have you ever?"

"I plead the fifth."

"You can't do that in here. You're here to give me your confessions and be forgiven."

"Oh! So you can use them against me?"

"Of course I won't. I'm a priest. Even though I'm dreading what you're thinking about telling me."

" I don't know. I can only think of one thing." She paused for one moment. Before speaking again. "Forgive me, for I have sinned."

"Yes?"

"I was once jealous of someone I loved."

"Who was it?"

"My brother, he fell in love with a pretty girl and I hated it that he loved her more then me." Abel smiled. "My brother is a very sensitive person, though he hides it very well. He fell in love with this girl. She made him smile again and helped him forget all his worries. I was jealous because I couldn't do that for him."

"He sounds like a very lucky person to have you as a sister."

"He is very lucky, because he has some many people that love him. I hope he knows that." Abel smiled.

"I know for a fact that he does." Abel took the handkerchief out of his nose and stuffed it his pocket. "And that he loves you very much."

"I'm sorry if I've been hard on you to let go. I just want the best for you. I hate to see you look so miserable, brother."

"I know. I'm sorry for being an old grouch. I'll admit that I have been thinking about her again."

"I understand. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just happy that I get to spend some time with you."

"Me too. We'll talk later after I've finished. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you later." Seth got up and was about to leave.

"Three hail Mary's."

"What?"

"For the jealously against your brother. I want to do to three Hail Mary's." She could hear the enjoyment in her brother's voice. "And maybe one or two Our Father." Seth rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Thank you.... bone-head." She mumbled the last part breath as she exited the booth. Seth made her way to the front and watched the church patrons. She decided to sit in the back and try and figure out how to do a Hail Mary. She took her place a lonely pew and looked forward.

"Psst..." She heard. Seth looked around. "Psst..." She tried to ignore whatever it was and focus on the sermon the Nun was giving. "PSST!" Seth looked down and noticed the little boy from yesterday. He was lying on his back beneath her pew. He smiled at her and waved. "Hi Seth." He whispered.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Playing."

"Playing what?"

"Submarine." She nodded and smiled.

"Where's your mother? She's probably looking for you again."

"Gabriel?" She heard a woman whispered. Seth looked forwarded and noticed the same nun from yesterday.

"See their looking for you again." Seth held out her hand to the little boy and helped him up. The nun noticed Seth and the boy and walked over.

"I swear you like to cause me more trouble then you get into." The nun sat next to Seth, picked up Gabriel, and sat him in her lap. "I thought you wanted to hear mommy sing today in choir?"

"I'm bored." Sister Euphemie sighed.

"You know your mother isn't going to be happy to hear the you were crawling under the pews again.

"Again?" Seth butted in. "He's done this before?  
"At least once a week." The nun spoke. "He has a very hyper personality."

"I've seen." Seth spoke.

"Hey Seth." Gabriel spoke. Seth looked over at the little boy who looked so much like her dear Abel.

"What?"

"After mommy gets done want to play with my cars?"

"We'll see." Seth smiled. "Your mommy may have something planned for you." The little boy nodded. "And this time, I'll beat you in a race." Gabriel smiled; he couldn't wait to take her up on that challenge.

* * *

I don't know why, but to me...Gabriel has a touch of his Aunt in him. He's very fun to write.

**Verse from Ch. 7**

So you are very close with his mother?" Seth asked.

"Everyone in the church is close with her, even you father. She's the one that hit you with the door." Abel nodded while un-intentionally rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, she does leave an impression on you."

_**Lil~Rahl (**A Division of Crusniks-R-Us**)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thank yous to **Sapphire Rose E, dbzgtfan2004, Som-Som (Twice!) EarthGurdian, Woolfred, Gamefreek321. **Other thanks to all my readers. I hope one day you'll leave me a review telling me what you think

Anway. I wasn't going to post this just yet. I'm working on a little one-shot that I must have finished in two days. That means gone over twice and proof read so I'm very busy. My one-shot should be out christmas eve. It's called All I want christmas.

This chapter is the start of something. I don't know what, but it's something alright. Tell me what you thought.

Also a very Merry Christmas to all.

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own the characters and plot that come from the corners of my abnormal brain.

* * *

Chapter 7

The three, Seth, Gabriel, and Sister Euphemie sat in the back and watched the service. Gabriel would try and get out of the nun's lap and sneak off, though it appeared that the sister was familiar with the boy's entire tricks. Seth smiled and was amazed by the service. Abel had told her that St. Matthew's Church had an amazing choir, he was right. The group of singers was incredible; Seth would go as far to say they would pose a threat her Empire's own choirs. She could have stayed there all day listening to beautiful music. She felt someone sit on the other side of her.

"Did I miss anything?" Abel asked her.

'The choir." She stated. "They sound amazing. I'm actually jealous that you get to watch them practice." Abel smiled.

"Maybe I'll sneak you in.," he whispered. The siblings watched the ending mass. Seth could see why Abel was drawn to the religion when he emerged from the catacombs. The people were very forgiving, and Abel needed to learn how to forgive, namely himself. Once the service had ended the two sat and watched the people exit the church. Seth looked back over to Gabriel and noticed that he had fallen asleep in the nun's arms. Seth pointed over to the boy for Abel to see.

"I told you he looked like you." Abel smiled. The little boy did indeed resemble him; right down to the way his sliver hair framed his face. "Do you think he maybe related?"

"Not unless they're experimenting on my DNA, somehow." Abel spoke. "How old is he?" he questioned Sister Euphemie.

"Four." She moved slightly and the little boy woke. "Hey sleepy head." She smiled down to him. Abel looked down at the boy. Though most of the child's features resembled Abel, his eyes were completely different; they were a dark blue, truly breath-taking.

"Over." He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes."

"Can I go play trucks?"

"Wait until you mother comes and get you."

"But I want to play. You coming too, Seth?"

"Maybe." She smiled. "Gabriel...I want you to meet my brother, Abel. Abel this is Gabriel, the little boy I was telling you about." The priest smiled.

"Hello." Gabriel looked at the man. "You have hair like mine." Gabriel showed the priest by grabbing a handful of his own hair.

"I see that. I hear you beat Seth yesterday in a race."

"I did." He bounced in the nun's lap. "She's a bad driver." Abel snickered.

"Father Nightroad, I ask that you not over excite the boy. He's hard enough to hold onto as it." Euphemie stated. She looked down at Gabriel. "You are such a handful."

"Father Nightroad?" Gabriel asked out loud. "That's your name?" Abel smiled. _**"Young minds are so precious."**_ He nodded at the young boy.

"My name is Abel Nightroad."

"I'm Gabriel Alessandro Hagridden."

"My, such a long name." Abel smiled. "Tell me Gabriel, where's your mother?"

"She's probably talking with Sister Marina." Sister Euphemie spoke. "Lady is the head alto in our choir."

"Did you hear my mommy sing? She sounds pretty."

"I bet she does." Seth spoke. Gabriel looked up at the nun. "Sister Yuffie, can I play with my trucks, now?"

"Not now. Wait till everyone leaves. We don't need you tripping someone."

"Sister Yuffie?" Abel questioned. Sister Euphemie rolled her eyes.

"He's called me that since he could speak." She said. "I've known Gabriel all his life."

"So you are very close with his mother?" Seth asked.

"Everyone in the church is close with her, even you father. She's the one that hit you with the door." Abel nodded while un-intentionally rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, she does leave an impression on you." He let out a light chuckle. "Tell me. Where might I find Lady? I'd like to talk to her."

"Oh! She's probably in Sister Marina office, along with the other choir members." The nun spoke. Abel looked over to Seth.

"Mind waiting here for me? I have to talk to this woman. She said something in confessions." Seth nodded and Abel got to his feet.

"I want to go too." Gabriel spoke up.

"No, you wait here with Sister Euphemie and Seth. This will only take a moment." Gabriel crossed his arms and scowled at the priest. Abel smiled and remembered how he used to be at that age. _**"I was hell on two feet. A kid that turned his back on the world." **_Abel left the trio and headed to where he knew Sister Marina's office to be. _**"How come I never got an office? I've temped a few times as a Bishop, usually I get a meager meal and a room that looks like rapid vampires had been locked in there. Though I can't complain, aside from this woman knocking me in the nose with a wooden door, I haven't been shot at or arrested." **_Abel rolled his eyes. _**"Nor have I met a pretty red head that takes my breath away." **_Abel waited outside the office. He didn't want to interrupt whatever was taking place inside the room. He leaned up against the wall across from the office and sighed. _**"That little boy looked just like me. Has Cain been messing around with my DNA? I'll have to look into this later, after I contact Caterina." **_Abel was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Marina's office door open. Members of the choir filed out, he could hear Sister Marina talking to someone inside. Abel waited the members to leave before he made his way into the room. He smiled has he entered, but the smiled quickly changed into a look of shock.

"Father Nightroad? Are you okay?" Sister Marina asked while getting up from her seat. Abel didn't reply his eyes were fixated on the other woman in the room. Her red hair pulled back in a half ponytail, her big blue eyes smiling at him. _**"Esther."**_ The priest's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell unconscious on the floor.

* * *

The first teaser of the story. Well we have finnaly had lift off. Let's see how Abel handles himself in the next chapter!

**Verse from Ch. 8**

Abel's eyes widen. The little boy that he had just met, the one that looked just like him. _**"My son."**_


	8. Chapter 8

Special Thanks go out to **Airyle, Som-Som, Eternity-San, Sapphire Rose E, Woolfred & EarthGurdian** for the great reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers. Thanks for keeping this story alive. Posting chapters will probably start to become slower. It's 2009 and I have a very busy year to look ahead to (Very hectic)

Happy New Year to all and I hope this Chapter makes up for not updating for while. I got a bunch of new books and couldn't keep my hands off of them. (Still can't.)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed All I want for Christmas and all my other one-shots.

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 8

The two women looked at the unconscious priest. Sister Marina looked over at Lady.

"I didn't hit him this time." The redheaded beauty got to her feet walked over and stared down at Abel. "He is rather strange, for a priest I mean." Sister Marina nodded in agreement.

"Stay with him while I get a doctor." The nun left the room. Lady bent down and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. She liked his hair, it reminded her of her son's. The priest moved his lips; Lady leaned down and tried to hear whatever he was saying. She put her ear to his lips and tried to listen. Abel's eyes sprang open and quickly saw lushes locks of red hair. Out of sheer shock, Abel jolted forward hitting the red haired woman with his forehead. Lady fell back and rubbed her head.

"Ouch!" She stated. Abel looked over at her in sheer amazement.

"Esther?" he spoke to her. The woman looked up at him.

"Who?"

"Esther?" he asked again.

"My name is Lady." Abel shook his head. This had to be his Esther. She looked too much like her, though her hair was down past her shoulders. "Are you alright father?" Abel rubbed his head. _**"Am I losing it? She looks just like her."**_ Abel looked her over, trying to find one little thing that would prove his suspicion. His eye widen has he gazed upon his old cross and ribbon that was tied around her neck. _**"Esther!"**_ He looked into her eyes, hoping to see that sparkle of love that had shown in her eyes only for him; her eyes seemed more lost than anything. "Father?"

"I'm sorry." Abel spoke. "Do you know me?" Lady shook her head. "We've never met before yesterday?"

"Not that I know of." She spoke, the fingers of her left hand wrapped around her cross. "Should I?"_** "Why doesn't she know you I am? She should be jumping in my arms right now, not looking at me as if I'm going to attack her."**_

"My apologies. I must of mistaken you for someone else." He lied. His heart sank. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her and taste her sweet kisses again. "You look like someone I once knew." Lady lowered her eyes. She was about to say something, when Sister Marina entered the room with a man, presumably the doctor she had gone to fetch.

"Father Nightroad? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess I need to watch my blood pressure better. My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten anyone." He looked back at the redhead. " I was only wanting to talk with Es...Lady about what happen yesterday."

"Oh!" Lady spoke. "I am so sorry about that. I'm just a complete klutz. I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Abel sighed; he wanted to talk to her in private.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you, about.... something else."

"Oh...um, sure" she smiled. Abel felt his knees go weak. It truly was Esther. Lady looked down at her watch. "Though I'll have to re-schedule it with you, I'm late." She turned around and grabbed her purse.

"Late for what?" he asked.

"Work." She stated.

"Gabriel is with Sister Euphemie." Marina spoke up. "I believe she's getting ready to take him outside to play." Abel's eyes widen. The little boy that he had just met, the one that looked just like him. _**"My son."**_ "We'll watch him for you."

"_**Gabriel is my son." **_

"No..." Lady stated. "You all do far too much for me. John is going to meet me at work and take him back to the house. Sister Euphemie needs a break. Gabe can be quite a handful." Abel smiled. _**"Just like I was when I was his age." **_Lady turned back and faced Father Nightroad. "If you want to talk later. I get out of work at six. You can come and have dinner with Gabriel and I."

"That would be lovely." He spoke.

"Great. Sister Marina will give you the address and directions, dinners at eight." Lady smiled once more at him before leaving the room. Abel followed her; he knew Seth would be with the nun and boy. She'd probably flip and the priest knew that Seth would probably intentionally scare the woman. Lady looked behind her and noticed Able. "Father Nightroad, I can walk myself out."

"Nonsense." He smiled. "It's a gentleman's duty to escort a lady to the door." She smiled and looked forward, Abel did too, and they could see Seth and Gabriel playing patty cake. Sister Euphemie looked up and greeted them both.

"Are you not running late, Miss Lady?" she asked. Gabriel and Seth looked up from their little game.

"Mommy!" Gabriel cried out, while Abel could not read the look on Seth's face, something between the lines of disbelief and total confusion. She looked over to her big brother for an answer. He smiled, before placing his index finger to his lips and winking, reassuring her that they would talk later. The two watched as Gabriel jumped into his mother's arms. Lady grunted.

"You know, your getting too heavy for me to do this. Pretty soon you'll end up hurting mommy's back." Abel looked at the two...his very own family. Lady looked back at Abel. "So we'll see you around seven thirty?"

"Of course." He stated.

"Father Nightroad is coming over?" Gabriel asked his mother.

"Yes sweetie." She kissed his forehead. She looked back at Abel. "See you then." She turned and headed back out the door. Gabriel looked back over his mother's shoulder and waved at them. "Bye Sister Yuffie! Bye Seth!" Abel grinned. _**"He has my smile." **_He watched until the two were out of site, before looking back at Seth. His sister looked as if she had met a ghost.

"Was that who I think it was?" she finally spoke.

"It is." He whispered. "Let's have lunch. I'll pay."

"She didn't recognize me." Seth said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"She didn't recognize me either." He replied. "I don't know what's happen to her, but I plan to get to the bottom of it." He paused for a moment before looking down at Seth. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Who?" the silver haired priest bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the rush emotions.

"Your nephew."

"My nep..." Seth paused in mid-sentence, realizing what he meant. She quickly jumped into her brother's arms, the two held onto each other, both laughing and crying over the sight of Abel's son, an heir to a night lord.

* * *

I still think that the ending of this chapter is a little too cheezy. Anyways! Tell me what you think.

**Verse From Chapter 9**

"She made you happy." Abel didn't answer her. He busied himself with his tea.

"Do you always have to get into my business?" he finally mumbled.

"Do you always have to be completely clueless? It's like an art form to you. Did you ever think about it?"

"What do you think?" Abel snapped. Seth was taken back by his anger.

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks-R-Us)


	9. Chapter 9

Special thanks yous go out to **Sapphire Rose E, Gamefreek321, Airyie, EarthGurdian, Woolfred, Som-Som, Cciurlizza & Shubhs** for the great reviews. Other thank yous go out to all my readers. Thank you for keeping this story alive. I hope future chapters will encourage you to leave a review.

Well...just to let you all know...this is the chapter that encouraged Angel's Cry (Sad Story.) Anyway...I've been very busy with other things. I haven't really had a chance to write much. I'm still reading books (and coming up with new ideas.)

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own the plot, ideas and character that I came up with. I do this only for fun.

* * *

Chapter Nine.

Seth sat there staring at Abel. Her brother had the biggest grin plastered on his face. His eyes were glazed over, indicating he was reliving the past few hours in his head. His Esther was alive, but not only that she had given him a son. A beautiful son, named Gabriel. Abel mindlessly stirred his milk tea over and over again.

"You look like you've been given a second chance at life." Abel smiled at her.

"Third chance." He corrected.

"You know what I meant. I can't believe she survived that fall, let alone not miscarry. Someone up there must really care for her." Abel grinned, he knew who it was; he must thank her with a bouquet of white lilies soon. "Why didn't she recognize us?"

"I don't know. I think she is suffering from amnesia."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's been presumed dead from five years, Seth. If she didn't have amnesia, wouldn't you think she'd have come and let us know she was all right? I want to know how she got down here? Who found her? How she dealt with the pregnancy. I have to find this out. I want to know everything about Gabriel. When his birthday is, right down to his favorite toy." Abel's mind was doing somersaults in his skull. His wish to have his family back was answered.

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked, pulling Abel out of his thoughts. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Well I'm going over to her place tonight. I'll start digging there."

"Just don't go over board and freak her out, like I almost did."

"I won't. I'll try to keep my emotions out of the conversation and to myself. She thinks of me as just a priest."

"Does it hurt? I mean, does it that she doesn't know you?" The empress's big brother sighed.

"It's not her fault. We'll figure things out. We always do." Seth nodded in agreement. Her brother sighed again and leaned back in his seat.

"I want to know how she got the name Lady and why is Gabriel's last name Hagridden."

"Well if she has amnesia how was she supposed to know your last name was Nightroad?" Abel shrugged his shoulder; Seth had a point, though he hated to admit it. "I want to know how is this going to change everything. Once it gets out that the true Queen of Albion is still alive, there is going to be a revolt." Abel nodded. Mary Spencer had been crown queen just after the memorial service for Esther, five years ago and had been doing a great job of keeping up where Esther had left off.

"What makes you think Esther is going to want to re-claim her crown?" Abel asked.

"It's her birth right. She'd have too. Why would you say such things?"

"I remember when this whole thing started, when I came to see you about her disappearance. She said that she could do better things in the Empire than being queen. I also remember her telling me that the kingdom would never foresee that the father of the heir of Albion was a priest."

"Yeah, I could see that being a problem. Though King Able did have a nice ring to it." Abel rolled his eyes.

"No."

"So you're telling me that you never thought of asking her to marry you?" He remembered the two roses her left on the late queen's empty casket. _**"What makes you think I haven't already?" **_"Come on, you had to of. I wanted Esther as a sister-in-law. She made you happy." Abel didn't answer her. He busied himself with his tea.

"Do you always have to get into my business?" he finally mumbled.

"Do you always have to be completely clueless? It's like an art form to you. Did you ever think about it?"

"What do you think?" Abel snapped. Seth was taken back by his angry. "Yes, I thought about settling down with her, but things didn't turn out the way they planned." Seth mentally hit her self for bringing the subject up. Of course she knew Abel had wanted to make Esther his bride. Seth really needed to watch Abel's temper.

"Do you think we should report this to Cardinal Caterina?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure." Abel spoke. "I don't want to scare Esther. She seems happy as she is. Besides, what could Caterina do?"

"She has Liam." Seth pointed out. "He knows Esther anatomy. He can take a look at Gabriel. Our traits had to be passed along to him." Abel bit his lip. He hated that vampire. If it hadn't been for Liam, Esther would still be ruling Albion, although... Gabriel wouldn't exist. Seth was right, yet again. He was getting annoyed at that.

"I'll call Caterina once I've talked with Esther a little more. I'd like to give her a detailed report."_** "I hate giving reports." **_"I'm sure that she will rush down here to see Esther for herself." Seth nodded.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that Gabriel was my nephew. I should have put two and two together yesterday. He looks just like you."

"Expect he has his mother's eyes." _**"Her beautiful eyes."**_ "Though I've heard he has a little bit of a temper too."

"Really?" Abel nodded.

"She came into the confession booth and said she had caught Gabriel sneaking cookies into his room and he blew up at her."

"Sounds like what you would do, back then" _**"Yeah, yeah, rub it in Seth. You weren't a little angel either, brat." **_"Do you think he's...like us?"

"Why wouldn't he be? His father is a crusnik and his mother is a hybrid." Seth nodded.

"I just didn't think our traits could be passed down."

"I didn't think I'd ever have children and here I am now. A father to a four year old." Abel pointed out. "A four year old that doesn't even know who I am."

"He will." Seth smiled. "Then you can bring him to the Empire so he can spend sometime with his Auntie." Abel smiled. Seth was enjoying being an Aunt.

"Your heir to the Empire huh?"

"Yep. He's going to grow up to be a handsome young man. Just like his father. I only hope he's not as clueless."

"I'm not clueless. I just tend ignore certain things." Abel corrected.

"Do you really enjoy being this moronic namby-pamby Roman Catholic priest?"

" Sometimes. It makes people forget the scary part." He noted. "Though I did notice that once Esther came along I started being a klutz just to get her attention."

"I've heard stories; like eating food out of the trash can, or falling into fountains. Ion Fortuna tells me all sorts of tales." Abel rolled his eyes. _**"Note to self...hurt Ion." **_

* * *

Read and Review. Tell me what you think.

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks-R-Us)

**Verse from Chapter 10**

"I'm destroying Martians in my bedroom." Abel chuckled. _**"Sounds fun." **_"They're swarming under my bed."


	10. Chapter 10

Special thank yous go out to **Airyie, Sapphire Rose E, Gamefreek321, Woolfred, & Cciurlizza **for the great reviews. Other thanks to all my readers.

UPDATE! HNL has 46 Reviews, 1,872 hits, 10 favs, and 9 alerts.

Sorry for the late update. Other things have been coming up that I cannot ignore. So HNL doesn't get updated as much.

DIsclaimer applies: Blah blah blah Trinity Blood blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter Ten

Abel felt nervous. Sure he had lived through wars and had fought many battles against the Contra Mundi and many of his vampire followers, but as he stood outside Lady's, no Esther's apartment, Abel felt three feet tall. He knocked gently on the door.

"Gabe!" He heard her yell from inside. "Get the door for mommy would you, it's probably Father Nightroad." He heard little footsteps running to the door. Moments later the door opened revealing Gabriel. Abel smiled down at his. The little boy was wearing light blue sleeper bottoms and no shirt. He held a little toy water gun in his left hand."

"Hello father." Gabriel smiled.

"Hello." Abel spoke. 'What are you doing there?"

"Playing a game."

"What kind of game?" Gabriel held up his water gun.

"I'm destroying Martians in my bedroom." Abel chuckled. _**"Sounds fun." **_"They're swarming under my bed." Gabriel put the toy in his left pocket of his sleepers. "Want to play?"

"Maybe later." He smiled. "Where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen." Gabriel moved out of the way and let the priest in. Abel looked around the apartment. It was small, but the two seemed to be living happily. Pictures of Gabriel were all over the wall. Abel would have to look at each and every one, burning the images into his mind.

"Hi father!" Abel turned around to see Lady... Esther popped her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in just a minute. Have a seat and make yourself at home. Gabe take your toys back to your room and clean up for dinner." Abel sat on the couch. He was happy that he didn't wear his priest get up, instead he had settled for plain black robes. "Would you like something to drink Father Nightroad?"

"A cold glass of water perhaps. And please call me Abel." _**"Like you did five years ago."**_ Lady came out of the kitchen and handed the priest the water. "Thank you." He smiled. Lady sat down next to him.

"Well I hope you like hamburger pie."

"Never had it." Abel spoke.

"It's Gabriel's favorite. He insisted that I make it for you." She smiled. "He likes you, because you both have the same hair color."

"He's a very sweet boy."

"He's a little handful. I sometimes think that Sister Euphemie is going to grow horn and a tail when she has to look after him." Abel chuckled.

"He's at that wonderful age." He spoke. Abel looked over at Esther. She wore a pair of black slacks and a white button down long sleeve shirt; her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Sister Marina told me that you've traveled quite a bit. Where have you been?"

"Oh! Here and there." He spoke. "Albion, Istavan, Carthage, Byzantium." _**"You're supposed to know that. You've been there too."**_

"You've been to the Empire." She asked. "Is it as pretty as they say it is?"

"It is." _**"But not as pretty as you."**_

"Did you get to meet the Empress?"

"No…I never got the chance." _**"And why would I, she's a spoiled brat."**_

"It must be nice to travel." The sound of a timer going off broke the conversations. "Gabe! Dinner's done! Come on Father." Abel got off the couch and follow Lady into the dining room. Gabriel was already sitting at the table, playing with his silverware. Abel sat across from him, Lady walked out carrying dinner.

"It smells great." Abel said.

"Dig in."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abel sat on the couch smiling; Gabriel had fallen asleep on the floor. There were dozens of plastic army soldiers lying all around him. The two had just finished a battling each other with the plastic toys. Abel had let the little one win. He couldn't believe his son. In his eyes, Gabriel was practically perfect. Lady walked into the room with two cups of hot tea. She handed one to Abel.

"Thanks. You've been too kind." She smiled.

"Thanks for coming over. We hardly have any company stay for dinner."

"Well I try to never refuse a dinner invite." The red head paused for a moment. She took a sip of her tea before looking back at Abel.

"By the way, what was it you wanted to ask me?"What?" Abel asked.

"Earlier today you said that you needed to talk to me about something."

"Oh yes." Abel had been having such a great time eating dinner or battling soldiers and Martians that he had forgotten, why he had wanted to come over in the first place. He pushed his glasses back up his noses and sat his cup of tea down. "Your story today during confessional, I wanted to know more." She bit her lip. "I don't mean to pry. You…you just…"

"Look like this Esther?" she stated out of the blue. Abel gulped. "You looked pretty shocked to see me earlier and I put two and two together." He nodded.

"I guess I should have expected that."

"What happen to her?" Abel sighed. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her everything. "Am I her?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked, trying to get the questions off of him.

"Because my name isn't Lady. I don't know who I am. I woke up in a hospital here in Valencia. I had no ID, no nametag, nothing. When you looked shocked to see me, I thought that you knew me." Abel sighed. "Do you?'

"I do." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't want to bring this up so soon. I did not want to frighten you."

"Living without a life to remember is frightening enough." She spoke up. 'What do you know? Please?"

"Your real name is Esther Blanchett. You and I used to work together." _**"You had a crush on me."**_

"Work together? Where?"

"The Ministry of Holy Affairs in Rome."

"In Rome? You mean like the Vatican?" Abel nodded.

"You were a nun."

"Huh? A nun?" Esther shook her head. "I'm a nun? How"

"It's a rather long story." Abel kept his eyes on the cup of tea she had given him.

"Is it bad?"

"Some parts are." _**Like the part where Cain tried to use you against me." **_Esther sat her tea down and rubbed her forehead. "But for the most part it is a wonderful story. _**"Especially the part where you and I fell madly in love."**_ He wished for nothing more than to rush up and hold her tightly to his chest.

"Oh! This is too much."

"I'm sorry." Abel stood up. "I didn't want to tell you so quickly. I apologize. I'll show myself to the door" He turned to leave.

"Wait." Esther got off the couch and went after him. "Abel, please." She placed her hand on his shoulder. The priest sighed. _**"She said my name." **_"At least tell me what happen to me."

"We thought you were dead." He spoke _**"I'm madly in love with you, Esther." **_He did not want to turn and face her._** "I'm crazy about you."**_ "There was a big battle with the Contra Mundi where apart of the Vatican caved in. You fell." Abel felt her hand slide off his back. _**"I went mad looking for you."**_ "I don't know what happen to you after that. You've been presumed dead for nearly five years." _**"I've been lost for five years." **_He placed his hand on the doorknob. "I'm… I'm sorry I had to tell you all this. I'll leave now. I... I." Abel opened the door and left. He heart felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest. He hurried away as fast as he could. Abel left the apartment building and started running. He turned down an alley and leaned against the wall. Abel removed his glasses and slowly sank to the ground.

"I couldn't tell her." He said to himself. "I couldn't tell her." Abel pulled his knees to his chest. "I couldn't tell her."_** "I couldn't tell her… I couldn't tell her…."**_

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks again for being patince. I'm going through a lot. Give me reviews!

Until Next Time

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusnik-R-Us)

**Verse from Chapter 11**

"I SAID PUT HER ON THE BLASTED COM LINK!" he yelled. He wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Special Thanks you go out to **Joelise, Cciurlizza, Gamefreek321,Sapphire_Rose_E, and Woolfred** for the great reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers. I hope that one day you'll leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Well...like I said before. Things are starting to pick up this year and I'm finding it harder and harder to get a chance to write, let alone update.

Anyways here is Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11

Seth knew something had happen last night. Abel had knocked on her bedroom door at one in the morning completely distressed. He kept saying 'he couldn't tell her' over and over again. Seth kept her distance from him the following morning and walked to the St. Matthews by herself to let Abel rest. She walked slowly into town, her mind racing with what could have happen. Abel had frightened her last night. She had never seen him lose it like that. He fell, in her hotel room, on to his knees crying. Seth had done her best to comfort him.

Abel laid in his sister bed; his eyes were sore and probably red. He had not wanted to tell her who she was last night. He had wanted to find out more, before telling her everything. What must she think of him now? Abel dreaded going to that church. She would be there and most likely would want to hear more about herself. He couldn't bear to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't face the fact that she may reject him. She only knew him as a priest, she knew nothing of their romantic night in a safe house in Byzantium, their love marks, the promise he had made to protect her, or that he truly loved her. Abel felt as if he was dying all over again. He should have just retired and went to live with Seth in the Empire, and then he could just live with his grief, never knowing that Esther was truly alive.

It was too late now; Abel needed to report this to the Vatican. Caterina would more than likely be down here within the next days and then the whole investigation would start. He sighed and rolled over and grabbed his earpiece that Seth had placed on the nightstand. He turned it on and placed it back in his ear. An angry voice was at the other end.

"ABEL!" Sister Kate screamed. Abel winced. _**"I'm in trouble now." **_"Abel! Are you finally there?"

"Yes." He mumbled. _**"Though I don't want to be."**_

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for over twenty four hours. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sister Kate," he spoke calmly as possible. "Put Caterina on, I need to speak with her."

"You tell me why you didn't have your ear piece in."

"I SAID PUT HER ON THE BLASTED COM LINK!" he yelled. He wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions. Sister Kate didn't reply, instead he heard the voice of the Cardinal herself.

"What Abel?" She didn't sound she was in the mood for any games as well.

"I found her." He spoke sternly. "None of you believed me that she survived, but I found her. She hit me with a door and nearly broke my nose, then invited me over for dinner." Caterina didn't reply, quickly. Abel assumed that she was probably thinking if he belonged in a insane asylum.

"What!" she finally spoke. "Found who?"

"You do you think? I found Esther." He snapped. "She has been living down here since the accident. She has no memory at all. She's been going around having people call her Lady. Oh!" Abel chuckled. _**"Maybe I am losing it."**_ "I have a son, Caterina. His name is Gabriel and he looks just like me!" Abel felt hot tears starting to fall from his eyes. "He's beautiful. He likes hamburger pie, chocolate chip cookies and crawling under the pews at the church pretending to be a submarine. Now I don't care what you do with that information, but I have to get out of here. I'll go crazy if I see her again. I told her who she was. I told her she was Esther, but… I… I… I can't tell her anything else. I love her and I can't face that fact that she doesn't know me. I have to get out of here. I'm… I'm… I'm losing. I need help, please." Abel bit his lip and forced himself to stop crying.

"Stay where you are. I'll be down as soon as possible." She spoke softly. "Don't go out. I'll contact Sister Marina and tell her you cannot make it to work. Just relax, Abel. It'll be alright." Caterina disconnected the line and looked back up at Sister Kate. The Nun had heard everything. "Prepare the Iron Maiden and round up Dandelion, Gun sling, and the professor. I want to be off the ground within the hour." Sister Kate nodded.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Caterina glared at the nun.

"You heard him! I don't think Abel would make something like this up!" Sister Kate nodded and quickly faded out. Caterina got up from behind her desk and left her office. She would have to tell Cardinal Francesco that she would have to leave immediately. She dreaded it thought. Francesco and she had always been at odds, but since Abel's little threat Caterina had been catching more of it lately.

"Ah! Caterina!" the cardinal stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her half-brother stood smiling at her.

"Francesco. I was just coming to see you."

"Really? What luck, I was on my way to see you."

"What for?"

"I wanted to talk about the damnation that works for you."

"You mean Abel?" Francesco nodded. "What about him?"

"I heard he's been sent on a mission to Valencia."

"Yes… is there a problem with that?"

"No, not yet."

"What?"

"Father Nightroad will been held accountable for his actions against his superiors. Once he returns to Rome, I will have the bastard prosecuted."

"For a stupid threat that you provoke, you have no right."

"It's already been decided." Caterina shook her head. It was just another problem she would deal with later.

"Whatever. I must leave on emergency. The true queen Albion has been found in Valencia. I'm on my way down see this for myself." Francesco's face went white.

"She's alive? How?"

" I don't know. I'll send you a report when I know more." With that said, Caterina turned and quickly walked away clinching her fists tightly. Francesco watched her leave. The cardinal turned and headed towards his own office. His mind racing with the latest news

"How is she still alive?" he asked himself. He entered his office and locked his door. He walked to each window and closed all the curtains. After going over everything and knowing that he was alone. Francesco pulled a tiny black earpiece out of his desk, and put it on. A lovely voice of a woman spoke to him.

"Yes, Cardinal."

"Get me Isaak."

* * *

The Plot thickens! Ha! Ha! Ha! Poor Abel he needs more hugs!

Until next time!

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~Us)

**Verse from Chapter 12**

"What?" Seth looked at him with confusion. "But I thought you loved what you did."

"Caterina and everyone were right about my attitude. My temper has gotten the best of me and working for the Vatican isn't going to help."


	12. Chapter 12

Special thanks yous go out to **Gamefreek321, Sapphire_Rose_E, Airyie, and Woolfred** for the great reviews. I also want to thank all my readers for the great support they have given me on this long journey.

It's starting to get harder and harder to get on here and update my story. I just haven't found enough time to actually update, let alone write. This is a very busy year.

Disclaimer applies: I don't own Trinity Blood. So don't ask.

* * *

Chapter 12

Esther had come to church early, in hopes that she could to talk the priest again. She wanted to apologize for putting him in the spot with all the information. He had seemed so upset about something last night, but at least now she knew what her real name was. Father Nightroad never showed up. Sister Marina had told her that the priest had fallen ill would be not coming in. Esther knew better. She sat in the choir section and watched her little boy struggle in Sister Euphemie's lap. He was trying to play with the young girl with the dark hair and green eyes. What was her name again? Gabriel had been talking about her the other day. Seth! That was her name. Gabriel had said she was Father Nightroad's little sister. She'd probably know where to find the priest. Esther wanted to apologize for bringing everything up, but she still had one last question to ask him. The priest had spoke that they had worked together, she was hoping that he might know who Gabriel's father was. Although she had done a good job of raising him since he had been born, Gabriel needed a father, a father to play games with, to go outside and play in the dirt, to build tree houses with.

She watched Sister Marina give her sermon. Though for the first time in four years, she wanted nothing more than to run out. She thought back to Abel's words, she had fallen in a cave-in incident; she rubbed her fingers against the back of her head. She could still feel the scars on back of her skull. She winced she imagined what had happen. She wondered who this Contra Mundi person was and about the cave-in. She wrapped her fingers around the old worn cross that was tied to her neck. She wondered if she used to wear is when she was a nun. She looked back over to the Seth girl and thought if this girl knew her as well. She had to of; she was Abel's sister. Esther rubbed her head, she was getting a migraine. The woman who sat next to her in choir noticed and placed a hand on her leg.

"Are you alright, Lady?" Esther nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well." She spoke. The headaches were normal, she had been living with them for sometime, but this time it was different. Her stomach felt as if it was doing cartwheels. Esther crossed her fingers and hoped she could make it through mass.

Seth grinned at Gabriel; he had been making faces at Sister Euphemie. The nun was doing her best to ignore the young boy. The empress felt a hand on her right shoulder, Seth looked behind her to see Abel. He looked like a mess. He was not wearing his glasses, nor was his hair tied back with his ribbon. Dark rings were under his eyes. Seth gave him her worried look.

"I need to speak with you." He whispered. She nodded and slipped out of the pew and sat next to him.

"Are you alright, Abel? You look sick. What happen last night?" He tried to give her his best smile, but failed to get Seth to believe him.

"Cardinal Caterina is on her way down. I spoke to her awhile ago."

"Did you tell her about Esther and Gabriel?" he nodded. "And how did she take it?"

"Like she's not sure if she believes me or that I belong in a nut house."

"You do belong in a nut house." She joked. "What happened last night? You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I just got…" he sighed. "I couldn't handle the pressure. She figured out that I knew her and I told her who she was."

"You told her everything?"

"No. I just told her that we used to work in the Vatican together, I didn't tell her about being the true queen of Albion, or about me."

"Abel, she needs to know. Especially from you, you don't want someone else to tell her."

"I don't think me telling her that I love her is going to change anything right now and I can't bring myself to do it. I can't look in her eyes and tell her everything. That's why I've made the decision." He let out a sigh, before picking his sentence back up. "I'm retiring from the AX and leaving Rome."

"What?" Seth looked at him with confusion. "But I thought you loved what you did."

"Caterina and everyone were right about my attitude. My temper has gotten the best of me and working for the Vatican isn't going to help. Once Caterina comes I will turn in my resignation."

"But where will you go?" Abel smiled.

"Well, I once remember being invited to stay in the Empire." Seth grinned. "That is if the Empress still wishes it."

"She does, but she wants to know if you're going to do anything about Esther." Abel sighed.

"This isn't the Esther I fell in love with and I can't bare being around her." Seth grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. A loud scream rang through out the entire. Abel and Seth looked up to see choir member and nuns huddled around, some were calling out for a doctor. Abel got his feet and rushed to the gathering, Seth was right behind. Abel pushed himself through, his eyes widen. Sister Marina was kneeling over Esther.

"Lady?" Marina shook her gently. Abel knelt down and checked Esther's temperature. She was cold.

"What happen?" he asked the nun.

"She just fainted." One of the choir members spoke. "She started shaking and was mumbling something about black wings, then she just fainted." Abel looked back at Seth. _**"Black wings? Does she mean my black wings? Is she trying to remember?" **_Abel looked back down at his once love. Something wasn't right. He looked up at Sister Marina and then to the choir members.

"She was shaking? Does she suffer from seizures?" Marina shook her head no.

"We've never seen her do this." Able pulled back Esther hair and went to check her pulse. His fingertips grazed a mark on her neck. Abel looked down and noticed his love mark, he had forgotten all about them. Abel felt his pulse race as he gazed down at his love.

**_"What does all of this mean?"_**

* * *

Well...I kind of left it off on a cliff hanger, but it'll help fit in later. Tell me what you think!

Until next time.

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~Us)

**Verse from Chapter 13**

_The thing walked closer to her, holding out his hand. That's when she noticed them, draping it's back were black wings. _

_"Esther…."_

"MONSTER!" She screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Special Thank yous to **Cciurlizza, Sapphire_Rose_E, Woolfred & SayahYahashi** for the wonderful reviews.

Been very busy. I finally got past chapter 20 and I'm happy that things are starting to kick in.

Disclaimer Applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own the plot and Gabriel. He is so cute. I could just hug him nonstop. *Abel races up and snatches his son away from me.*

* * *

Chapter 13

_She opened her eyes and looked around. The town had been destroyed, fires were scattered all around. She lay on the ground clutching someone to her chest. Debris scattered the ground. She looked in disbelief and then down at the person lying in her arms. Who was this boy? She hears footsteps walking towards her. She looked up and froze in horror. Her eyes were filled with fear. Looking down at her was…something not human. Its eyes glowed red with malice at her. Its skin was sickly white. It held a scythe in its claws. She tried to scream in terror, but her voice seemed to have failed her. The thing walked closer to her, holding out his hand. That's when she noticed them, draping it's back were black wings. _

_"Esther…."_

"MONSTER!" She screamed. Esther opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in the hospital. She rubbed her neck and sighed. Her mind raced with questions. Was that merely a dream or was it a memory? And if it was a memory, what was that thing? She let out a sigh of a relief and closed her eyes.

"Esther?" a voice said to her. She opened her eyes once again, and came face to face to a woman. "It's good to see you're still alive."

"Who… who are you?" The blond woman in red robes smiled.

"Forgive me." The bowed her head in respect. "My name is Cardinal Caterina. I'm the head on the Ministry of Holy Affairs." Esther's eyes lit up. "I'm assuming that Father Nightroad has told you about us."

"He told me that I used to work for you." She nodded.

"A long time ago you did. You were one of our best." Esther shook her head.

"How long ago?"

"Ten years." Esther nodded.

"What happened? All I remember was sitting in the choir section and now I'm here."

"When I arrived I was given a report from Sister Marina that you had had a seizure and fainted. Has this happen before?" Esther shook her head no.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, but I brought someone along who might."

"Who?" Caterina smiled.

"Maybe later. You've been through quite enough. I just wanted to talk with you before I made any decisions."

"Decisions?" She bit her lip.

"Abel had told me that he had not told you the whole truth, though I understand his reasoning."

"Whole truth?" Esther shook her head. "I… I don't understand." Caterina sighed.

"Ten years ago, you resigned from the AX, because you were crowned queen of Albion." Esther eyes bulged. she started laughing. "You don't believe me, do you?" Esther shook her head no.

"Of course not…" she smiled. "First I'm told I used to work for the Vatican as a nun and now you tell me that I'm a queen." She laughed out loud again. "I don't know who's lost their mind, you or me." Caterina shook her head. "You can't be serious. I'm not a queen. I can't even control my son. How could I run a country?"

"This is a very serious matter." She spoke. Esther stopped smiling.

"You're serious?" the cardinal nodded.

"You were in a incident where you injured that back of your head, before anyone could get to you, there was a cave-in."

"And I fell, right? I've heard that, but how did I end up in Valencia?

"We're not sure, but I believe it has something to do with the underground springs. I believe that you were washed down river; where you were probably found by someone." Esther nodded. She remembered being told how she was found. "It is a miracle that you managed to survive, let alone not miscarry the child. By the way…" the cardinal smiled, "your son is quite adorable."

"Gabriel? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Sister Marina and the church officials are looking after him." Esther nodded. "He does look like he'd be quite a handful."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abel sat on a bench in front of the church; he was watching Seth and Gabriel play tag. _**"What should I do? Her memory is slowly coming back. I have to tell her. She needs to hear the truth from me."**_

"Well I know that it's a little late in saying." Abel looked up to see Father Leon and Father Wordsworth. Leon tossed something at him; Abel caught the item and looked down at it. It was a cigar. "Congrats on your little boy." He smiled at them both.

"He looks just like you." William spoke. "It's just uncanny."

"Yeah… That's what they keep telling me." The three priests sat down on the bench.

"I think its fate." William spoke again. "That you were the one to discover that Esther was still alive. My mind is just racing with questions. Does the son have the same traits as his mother and father?" Abel sighed and pushed his glasses back up.

"We're not discussing that at this time. We're more concerned about Esther's memory, or lack of." He announced.

"So you haven't told her how you felt about her?" Leon asked.

"No." Abel spoke. "It hurts too much to even be near her. She doesn't have that sparkle of love in her eye anymore. I've been trying to ignore her since the other night."

"She needs to hear from you that Gabriel is your son."

"I know, know. You two are not the first to tell me." _**"But you might me the last. I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions with you two either."**_ "Any word on the Rosenkruez lately?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"They've been quite." William announced. "Not a single sound from them since you left. It's been rather boring back at home." Abel nodded. The three looked back at Seth and Gabriel. The little boy was running away from the empress. Seth was truly enjoying their time together. She had been so set on having a little niece or nephew from Abel.

"Father Nightroad." It was Sister Kate in his intercom.

"Yes" he spoke, not happy about answering the call.

"Cardinal Caterina is requesting that you, Leon and William come to the hospital."

"Why?" _**"I don't want to go." **_

"She didn't say she only asked that you all come." Abel rolled his eye and let out a big sigh.

"We'll be there shortly." He looked at the other two who had apparently over heard the conversation. "You ready?" he asked them. Leon and William both nodded.

"The question I want to know..." Leon spoke. "Is if you're ready."

* * *

Well, we're starting to get in the swing of things.

**Verse from Chapter 14**

Yeah about that. I haven't uploaded the new chapters up so...I don't have anything to post here! So sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Special thank yous go out to **SayahYagashi, Woolfred, Gamefreek321, Sapphire_Rose_E, and Joelise for** the great reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers for the excellent support.

Well...Again I am sorry I did not leave you hanging with a cliff-ie for this chapter. I had apparently missplaced my flash drive that contains all my stories. (I found it though:P)

Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed Trinity Blood: nuptialis campana. It's not really another series, but rather a very long one-shot that I decided to chop up into chapters. (Extra points to those of you who have figured out the translation of the title.)

Disclamier applies: I do not own Trinity Blood, though I wish I did then I'd own Abel (He He! XD)

* * *

Chapter 14

Caterina walked with Esther down to the Hospital cafeteria. The two were suppose to meet up with the three priests and discuss what should be done. Esther's head was dizzy with questions. More than anything she wanted to know where Father Nightroad fit into all this. Just by how he had left her apartment the other night and when he first saw her, she knew he had something to do with her and it was more than just her co-worker. She had a feeling that he had been ignoring her. She still felt lightheaded and a little nauseated. Catherine looked over at Esther with a worried look.

"Are you alright Lady Esther?" The redhead nodded.

"I just have the headache and my stomach is still upset."

"I'll have Liam check you over later."

"Liam?"

"The person I brought down to check on you. He's..." She didn't think it was right time to discuss that fact that this vampire had mutated her DNA and turned her into a crusnik hybrid. "We'll talk more about it later." She finally concluded. The two sat down at a table far from anyone else.

"Why are we even here?" Esther asked.

"There's something important that you must know. We'll wait until the others get here." Esther nodded and looked down. "Though there is one question you could answer for me."

"What's that?"

"How did you get stuck with the name Lady?" Esther smiled.

"Well...I had no name. People kept saying 'Hey Lady' to me, so I decided that I'd rather be called that than have nothing at all."

"Understandable."

"It was a heck of a lot easier than coming up with Gabriel, I'll tell you." Caterina smiled.

"Gabriel is beautiful name. It means man of god, you know."

"I know, I found it in a bible, the day after he was born." Caterina nodded and looked up when she noticed the three priests heading towards them.

"Hey Red!" Leon smiled. Esther looked at him in confusion. "Oh Yeah. Memory loss. Sorry about that. I'm Leon." He spoke. "And this is," he pointed over to William, "This is Father Wordsworth."

"You can just call me professor." He smiled. Esther looked behind the two and notice Father Abel trying his best to blend into the carpet.

"Hello Father Nightroad." She smiled.

"Hi." He mumbled. Caterina noticed his uneasiness and started the little meeting.

"Esther have you ever noticed anything different about you?"

"Besides the fact I've lost my memory?"

"Yes." Esther bit her lip as she tried to remember something out of the ordinary. "I haven't noticed anything."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, anything strange happenings?"

"Well maybe one, but it wasn't me."

"Then who?"

"My son, Gabriel." Abel looked up.

"What happened?" the professor spoke.

"Sister Euphemie believes he killed a dog while at the park when he was three." Caterina looked at Abel.

"How?" Abel spoke finally, nervous upon hearing the answer.

"I don't know. She said that this strange dog kept barking at Gabriel and upsetting him. She only turned her head for a moment and the dog was dead." Abel's eyes lit up. _**"Is Gabriel coming into his abilities?" **_"Gabriel had his little hand out, and blood was all over him." Caterina looked over at Abel again. Abel shook his head; it was time, whether he wanted it to happen or not.

"Esther, what do you know about nanomachines?" Caterina spoke. Abel lowered his head.

"What are they?" The cardinal sighed. She wanted to Abel to talk to her about this.

"Excuse me." Everyone looked up to see a hospital nurse smiling. "Miss Lady is there anything you'd like eat?"

"I'm not hungry but, I could go of a hot cup of tea." The nurse nodded.

"Would anyone else like some tea?" Catherina nodded her head.

"Why don't you bring us a pot of tea?" The nurse nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh!" Esther spoke up. "And don't forget to bring extra sugar, Father Nightroad." The nurse nodded and left, Esther sat in her chair, puzzled by her own words. She looked up at Abel. "How do I know you like 13 spoonfuls of sugar in your tea?"

"You and Abel used to be very close." Leon spoke out. The silvered haired priest smiled. _**"She's remembering." **_Esther looked back down at her hands.

"What else do you remember?" Caterina finally said putting her on the spot, they had apparently had forgotten the reason for this meeting.

"Little things, I have dreams that I'm starting to assume that they're past memories. Things like flame throwing vampires, a pretty woman with a streak of red in her hair, and... Monsters. I thought that they were just weird dreams from watching cartoons with Gabriel, but now their becoming far too real."

"They are memories." Abel said, avoiding eye contact with Esther. He looked over to Caterina. "I know what they are." They all looked at one another. Esther was nervous. Things weren't making sense.

"So what are these nanomachines you brought up?"

"I'll tell you about them later." Abel spoke. He knew that Caterina was going to make him do it any. He might as well push it off for as long as possible. The nurse came back with the pot of tea and five cups, plus the extra sugar for Abel. They all sat around the table, drinking their tea in silence. Father Nightroad just stared at his cup of sugary goodness. He looked up and noticed Esther staring at him. She smiled at him, Abel felt his heart melt; he missed her smiles. Abel found himself thinking back to before everything happened, when the two of them were running around the world fighting evil. He missed those days, everything was easier back then, he all he had to do was ignore his feelings and just do his work.

* * *

Poor Abel...I keep screwing with his head, I better do something quick or he's gonna come after me.

Anyways leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks a bunch!

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~Us)

**Verse from Chapter 15**

"Though I can tell that he has your eyes. I'm guessing he's quite the handful." She chuckled.

"More than you think."

"He reminds me so much of my brother."

"Where is he?"


	15. Chapter 15

Special thanks go out to **_Woolfred, SayahYagashi, Cciurlizza, Sapphire_Rose_E, and Gamefreek321 _**for the great reviews. Another shout out to all my readers. Thank you for keeping the Nightlord series going.

Well...Here's chapter 15. It's kind of a turning point and it adds a little depth Esther's memory. I like this chapter, because I got to write about my favorite character. XP (I know...it's sad.)

Anyway...leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.

*UPDATE* Trinity Blood: Heir to the Nightlords now has: 3,737 hits, 69 reviews, 11 Favs, and 14 Alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood, but a girl can wish.

* * *

Chapter 15

Esther thought back to the meeting. How strange it was to sit there and talk to people who claimed to be her friends. She had left the hospital an hour ago and was slowly making her way back to St. Matthews to pick up Gabriel. She wondered if her son had landed himself any more trouble. She sighed at the thought about her little boy. It wouldn't be before long that he would be bringing up where his father was. Esther dreaded that day. She wished she knew what Gabriel's father looked like. She walked towards the front doors of church. Sister Euphemie was near the front sweeping the floors; she looked up and smiled at Esther.

"Are you okay?" she spoke. "You had us all worried." Esther smiled.

"I feel fine." Esther walked towards the nun, while looking around the church. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He's in Sister Marina's office with a visitor whose here to see you."

"See me? Who is it?" the sister shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. I've never seen him before. He claims to know you though." Esther sighed and made her way to the head sister's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sister Marina called out. Esther opened the door and walked in. She looked over to see Gabriel was arm wrestling with blond haired man. The little boy giggled as he tried with all his might to try and when it all seemed impossible to win the man pretended to become weak and lost to the little one. Gabriel smiled and jumped up and down.

"You're going to grow to be a strong young man." The stranger said. Gabriel looked up and finally noticed his mother standing there.

"Mommy! Did you see? I won." Esther smiled and watched as the man Gabriel was playing with stood up and faced her. He wore a white robes with red trimming and his eyes were a winter's blue. They looked familiar.

"Hello." She spoke. He smiled back. Sister Marina sat in her seat and watched the scene play out in front of her.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She shook her head no. He smiled again. "I am Cain, your brother-in-law." Esther's eyes widen. "It's good to see you alive. I was told you died in the accident."

"Apparently not." She spoke, before glancing over to Sister Marina. "Mind giving me a moment?" The nun nodded and went to leave.

"Come on sweetie." She called to Gabriel. "I'll buy you an ice cream cone." The little boy smiled, grabbed her hand and the two exited the room. Cain watched the boy disappear before speaking again.

"He looks very much like his father."

"You said you were my brother-in-law?" he nodded. "You know Gabriel's father?"

"He's my brother of course. He would be very proud to see such a fine boy he has." Cain turned and smiled. "Though I can tell that he has your eyes. I'm guessing he's quite the handful." She chuckled.

"More than you think."

"He reminds me so much of my brother."

"Where is he?" Cain grinned.

"They haven't told you yet have they?"

"Who?" Cain shook his head.

"I don't understand my brother. Why would he not tell you the truth?" He looked back at Esther.

"What? I don't understand."

"You've met with him. I'm sure."

"What." Cain smiled and took his seat.

"Did he even tell you about your nanomachines?"

"Well he was, but we got sidetracked. Wait..." Esther's eyes widen. "Father Nightroad...he's your brother?" The blond nodded. "That means..."

"The father of your son." Esther fell to her knees.

"But why didn't he tell me? He had all this time and he never said a thing."

"Isn't it obvious?" Cain snickered. "It was mistake." Esther clenched her fists; her eyes gave a hint of red.

"Gabriel is _not_ a mistake. I know in my heart he's not. I don't care who the hell you are!"

"Suit yourself, but sooner or later your little boy is going to ask about his father." Esther nodded. "And it won't be long after that, that little Gabriel matures into his powers."

"Powers?"

"He didn't tell you that either. How sad. Very well, I guess I'll be the bearer of bad news." He smiled wickedly at Esther. "Do you know what Abel is?"

"He's a priest." Cain shook his head.

"Being a priest is just his cover up. He is the cardinal's secret weapon, a crusnik."

"A what?"

"He's a crusnik, a being more powerful than an army of Methuselah. There are three that exist. Abel, myself, and our dear little sister the empress of the true human race, and then there's you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, my dear pet, you are a crusnik hybrid, a powerful being, a Reaper." Esther looked at the floor and tried to take in the information. "And I don't know what holds in store for little Gabriel. I don't know if he'll even survive." The redhead looked at her hands, was she really what he said she was? A crusnik? She looked up at the man. "The three of us never planned on having children."

"Why are you telling me this, then?"

"Because, you have the right to know. I think it's unfair how they tip toe lightly around you." He smirked. Esther could feel the surge of emotion come over her. Was he right? Cain stood and looked down at the woman. He didn't speak another word, but instead left the room. Esther sat on the floor and thought about everything. Cain walked towards the front, a huge smile upon his face. The sisters of St. Matthew's wished him a safe journey home and bid him a good night. Once outside, Cain grabbed a phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"How did it go?" Isaak asked. Cain smiled.

"Tell Cardinal Francesco that we are back on schedule. We were lucky enough that dear Abel hasn't had the balls to confront Reaper with the truth. Now it's up to her, what she does. Though knowing my pet, she'll be heading over to confront the Vatican dogs soon."

"Then how do we get our hands on 02?" Isaac asked.

"That's the cardinal's part of the deal. Don't worry about it."

"And what shall we do with Reaper and the child after this is all over?"

"Kill her, she is of no further use to me. She is far to stubborn to try and control."

"And the child?" Cain smiled.

"My nephew has a lot to learn to become a true Night Lord. We'll bide our time. Send out agents to keep an eye on her. If this goes wrong, I want the child."

"Understood sir. When shall I expect you back?"

"Soon, my body grows tired. I made a big risk coming here to confront Reaper."

"I was surprised you did sir, your body is too unstable."

"Thanks to dear Abel." Cain sighed. "I'll be back soon. Have everything ready."

"Yes, Lord Cain."

* * *

So...we finally get to see a bit into the plot. What will Esther do now? What is Cain up too? Hmm?

Until Next time

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~US)

**Verse from chapter 16**

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes." He spoke just above a whisper. Esther just stared at him, her eyes held so much anger and hurt. She slowly let go of his robes and looked down. "I was coming to tell you." He spoke. He looked up in time to see Esther's fist connect with his nose.


	16. Chapter 16

Special thank yous go out to **_Woolfred, Sapphire_Rose_E, SayahYagashi, Gamefreek321, and _**for the lovely reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers who have put up with me since SNL. I hope to get a more reviews in the near future!

Well...it was going to happen sooner than later. I don't think I quite worked out all the bugs out of this chapter. It's kinda hard trying to find time to write Heir to the Night Lord and Nuptialis Campana, plus everyting else in my life. (Don't ask.)

We're getting to the good stuff now.

Discalimer Applies: I do not own Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 16

"So what do we now?" Leon leaned back in his seat. "She has to know. What if something happens and the Contra Mundi was to find out she's alive. He'll come for her." Caterina rubbed the side of her head.

"I know Leon, but we run the risk for scaring her. She still doesn't want to believe that she is the true queen of Albion."

"Yeah, but think of what will happen if the Rosenkruez find out that she's still alive. They used her as a weapon; I have the scars to prove it to!"

"We all have scars." Professor spoke lightly. "But that's not a past we should be bringing up. We want to help her understand, not scare the hell out of her."

"I'll have Liam run a full check up on her and Gabriel. I want to know, if anything has changed. I want to know what the future holds in store for them." Abel laid his head on the table and remained quiet. _**"This is getting too complicated. I should have just told Caterina I quit and left. Now I'm stuck here until god knows when. She's going to make me tell Esther the truth. I should have just left town."**_ He closed his eye and drowned out the meeting. Thought back to simpler times, if there was any simpler times, Abel would probably have to go back hundreds of years, before...

"Abel!" The priest looked up at the cardinal.

"Sorry. Too much on my mind." Caterina rolled her eyes.

"This involves you, like it or not. I want your opinion on what we should do." He sighed, he felt as if the weight of the world had been shifted on to his back.

"I'll tell her everything."

"When?"

"I'll leave now and catch her at home." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. He stood up and looked back at Cardinal. "Oh! And by the way..." He paused trying to gather his wits.

"Seth told me. There's nothing you need to say. Just go to her." The cardinal smiled.

"Thank you." He bowed his head out of respect. "For everything."

"Just tell her." He nodded and turned to head out the door. His eyes widen when he came to face with Esther. She had tears streaming down her face. Leon, Caterina, and William stood up, and watched the two.

"Tell me it's not true." She cried. She took a step closer to Abel. "Tell me. You're not..." Abel lowered his head. "Father Nightroad?" Caterina looked at Esther. The redhead walked quickly towards Abel and grabbed the front of his robes. "Tell me it's a lie. Tell me you're not Gabriel's Father."

"Esther." Caterina tried to intervene. "Let's talk about this." She ignored the cardinal and shook Abel.

"Are you?" she yelled at him. "Are you?" It hurt him to see her tears. He knew that whatever he said was going to hurt her. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes." He spoke just above a whisper. Esther just stared at him, her eyes held so much anger and hurt. She slowly let go of his robes and looked down. "I was coming to tell you." He spoke. He looked up in time to see Esther's fist connect with his nose. Abel flew back and landed on the table. Caterina and the others looked on. They were afraid of what might happen. Abel closed his eyes and waited of the pain to wash over him. He had an inkling that his nose was broken. He raised his head to look over where Esther stood. Her eyes were tinted red.

"You knew that he was your son...and you didn't tell me? You said we were friends! Why would you keep something like that from me?" Abel bit his lip and looked over to Caterina.

"Esther..." the blond spoke up. "There's much you don't know. Much about what happen five years ago..."

"Save it!" Esther snapped. "I already know. I'm this Hybrid crusick or something. I know that their powerful and...," She pointed at Abel, "you're one of them."

"How did you find out?" Caterina spoke. Esther refused to look at anyone, but Abel. Her fisted were clenched tightly.

"Your brother told me." Abel's eyes widen.

"Cain?" She nodded. He got back his feet. "When."

"Just now. Why couldn't you tell me?" Leon and William looked over at Caterina, giving the "we're-leaving" look. She nodded and left with them. Esther spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me?" Abel looked down. It was now or never.

"Because when I first saw you, it broke my heart. Esther, you and I were in love. I went mad looking for you after the cave-in incident. I had to suffer through your funeral and another five years of heart break. How do you think it would feel to find out the one your madly in love with is still alive, bore you a son and she can't even remember you?" He could feel the tears starting to come. "When I lost you I died, Esther. I had no other reason to live." He got on his knees. "I am, but a man who makes mistakes, but only because he loves you. So much that he was willing to spend the rest of his life knowing that you and Gabriel were okay and be fine with that alone." Abel dared not to look up at her. "Esther Blanchett, I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. Please forgive me. I just couldn't bring myself to..." Esther looked down at the broken man. She hadn't expected him be so forward. "I do love you, Esther. I've been miserable without you and seriously I was coming to tell you everything." He tried to smile at her, from the sad look on her face he knew he had failed. "I never intended this to ever happen." She looked down at him. Her eyes completely dull to any emotion, she felt as if the faint breeze would break her. She bit her lip and tried to over come all the emotions coming over her. With a trembling voice, she finally spoke.

"Then he wasn't a mistake?" Abel shook his head no.

"I will admit he wasn't planned on, but never a mistake." He stood back up and looked at his love. "What did Cain say to you?"

"I've already told you all of it. I'm this hybrid thing and you're Gabriel's father." Abel nodded.

"Esther, Cain is the Contra Mundi. He's the reason you are what you are and why you have no memory. He tried to kill you and I before." _**"And succeeding in it too." **_"You can't trust him." She nodded. "You have to trust me on that. Cain has done many terrible things." _**"Some mostly aimed at me."**_ Esther nodded and looked into the eyes of the priest. She had to admit they were breathtaking. She figured that it was his eyes and his warm smile that probably made her fall in love with him in the first place. "We should get Gabriel and get you two somewhere safe. If he knows about you two now, I can't risk him getting his hands on either of you." The two started heading out. Esther quickly wrapped her fingers around the old worn out cross. Abel watched her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled warmly at her. "You keep rubbing that thing and it'll break. I guess we'll have to get you another one." Esther let go of the cross and stared at him.

"Do you know what it is?" He nodded and grinned.

"You stole it from me after I was killed." She nodded and kept walking. Her eyes finally lit up.

"Wait a minute!" Esther stopped dead in her tracks. Abel couldn't help, but start laughing. The look on Esther's face was priceless.

* * *

Yeah! Abel laughed! About time too! I put him through far too much.

Tell me what you think.

**Verse from Chapter 17**

"I've tried to keep up my end of the bargain. I can't control how my thickheaded sister runs her division. Shall I send some of my men down to capture him?"

"Maybe. Lord Cain will be displeased. He expects you to do your job, that is if you want..."

"I'm doing the best I can."


	17. Chapter 17

Speical thank yous go out to **Woolfred, Som-Som, Gamefreek321, Joelise, Sapphire_Rose_E.** Here is chap 17.

Hope you like it!

Thanks to all my readers that have read **Trinity Blood: nuptialis campana**. If you haven't read check it out. I'm trying my hand on some different characters. Thanks to all that have reviewed it so far!

Disclaimer applies (Don't you already know it): I do not own Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 17

"And she's perfectly fine?"

"Except for the loss of memory. Queen Esther has been living happily in Valencia for sometime." Caterina said to the hologram of her brother. "She even has a son. Albion will be thrilled to hear the great news."

"Indeed. Queen Mary will be ecstatic." Francesco stated. "And for the boy...who, may I ask is the father?"

"We don't know." She lied. Caterina knew Abel would sprout his black wings if she ever let that be known. "We are looking into it as we speak."

"Good." Her half brother leaned back in his seat and smiled. "And when do you plan to bring her back to Rome?"

"Not sure. We are still discussing certain things at this time. I'm short a man down here."

"Short?"

"Father Abel Nightroad resigned last night. He won't be coming back." Francesco's eyes widen.

"What! He was supposed to come back and be held in contempt!"

"Things changed." She simply stated. Caterina slightly smiled, knowing how upset it was making him. "Abel is retired and going to stay with family. I can't make him change his mind."

"We're the Vatican!" Her brother sneered. "We can do whatever the hell we want! He must come back. I will make sure of it."

"Let me remind you Cardinal that even if he is retired, you cannot touch him. He is under my protection." Francesco face turned slightly red. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Very well. I will not bring him in."

"Good."

"Do you need anything? More men?"

"No. I think Esther would be a little pressured. At least now that she's around her old co-workers. We're hoping that we'll be able to pull her memory out."

"Understood. Keep me informed."

"I will." Caterina image faded out. Cardinal Francesco tightly gripped a pen.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked.

"Loud and clear." Isaak spoke. "I will inform Lord Cain of the change. This is going to become costly for you if we have to capture 02."

"I've tried to keep up my end of the bargain. I can't control how my thickheaded sister runs her division. Shall I send some of my men down to capture him?"

"Possibly. Lord Cain will be displeased. He expects you to do your job, that is if you want..."

"I'm doing the best I can. I'll send my best men down there and they will apprehend 02. Then your Lord Cain better keep up his end of the bargain."

"Oh! He will. Though if you fail, I dare say he may take the pope's title for himself and let you wither away to nothing." Francesco growled. He hated being treated like a pitiful terran. "Do your job or we're taking it all." Isaak sneered. "You've been slacking off far too much. If you had done your job correctly before the first time Lord Cain would have his new body by now and be ruling Albion by now."

"Like I said. Cardinal Caterina runs her division her way. I am not allowed to interfere with what she does."

"Well then figure away around it or..."

"Or what?" Francesco snapped. "I prefer not be threaten by you, vampire." Isaak did not respond. "Now if you have anything that will help me get my hands on that no excuse for a priest back, I would be much obliged." Isaak didn't respond. "Nothing? Fine then." Francesco ripped the earpiece out and threw in his top desk drawer. "Stupid Vampire." This deal wasn't turning out to be as planned, especially with Isaak's little threats. The cardinal's blood boiled with hate. He looked over a few scattered papers on his desk. He knew what was going to have to be done. He would have to send Sister Paula and Brother Pedro down to Valencia and retrieve the priest. Though he highly doubted the Pedro would even finish the job. It was widely known that Brother Pedro held Nightroad in high respect. Francesco could highly assume that Pedro would abandon the mission first, even though Sister Paula would go through with it. He let out a loud sign and got up. He had no choice now, if he didn't keep up with his side of the bargain the Rosenkruez Order would surely make it publicly known that he was conspiring with them to over throw the pope. He pressed down on his intercom.

"Bring Sister Paula and Brother Pedro to me... now!" he ordered, not caring if he sounded like an over arrogant man. He wanted to the title of holiness and now that his goals were almost in his grasp, he would not let a no good priest stand in his way. Abel Nightroad would be brought back to Rome, whether he wanted to or not. The Contra Mundi had plans for him. He wondered what kind of relation the priest had with Lord Cain. Father Nightroad was the true enemy of the Rosenkruez, why were they after him, why was he 02? Francesco knew it was better to be left out though. The more he knew, the more that could be leaked out. He had to always be on his toes, there could be someone trying to eavesdrop. A loud knock on his door indicated that Paula and Pedro on the other side.

"Enter." He stated. The two walked in, wearing their normal battle attire.

"You wished to see us sir?" Sister Paul asked.

"Indeed." He clasped his hands together behind his back.

"I need you to go to Valencia and assist Cardinal Caterina. It appears the true queen of Albion is alive."

"Esther's alive?" Brother Pedro questioned. The Cardinal nodded. "That's impossible."

"Apparently not. The Duchess of Milan is short of man, Father Nightroad has retired." The two nodded, they knew better than to ask questions about Abel, especially to Cardinal Francesco. "I want Brother Pedro to assist the Cardinal with anything." Pedro nodded.

"And I sir?" Paula asked.

"You... I want you to bring escort Father Nightroad back here. He has a few... loose ends to tie up before he retires." She nodded.

"Understood sir."

"Very well then. I want you both in the air as soon possible."

"Yes sir." The both bowed to him before leaving. Francesco smiled. Everything was starting to fall into place.

* * *

The PLOT thickens!!!

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks-R-Us)

**Verse from Chapther 18**

"You have bewitched me with all your beauty and charm. Every time you walked into a room, spoke my name, or even brushed against my skin, I have been entranced by you."


	18. Chapter 18

Special thanks you to all who reviewed.

I hope you all love this chapter. I know some readers were waiting for a moment like this.

P.S Thanks to all that are reading Trinity Blood: nuptialis campana. If you haven't figured it out yet...translated it means Wedding Bells.

Disclaimer applies- I STILL do not own Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 18

Abel sat on the couch next to Esther. Gabriel, his son, had fallen asleep in his arms. The two had just finished playing with his plastic soldiers. Esther sat next to him on the couch, resting her head on his right shoulder. The priest had the biggest grin upon his faces. He felt like a family man.

"We should probably put him to bed." She spoke softly. "Tomorrow will be a big day for him." Abel smiled. On the way home they had decided that they would wait to tell Gabriel the truth about Abel.

"Just a little longer." He spoke. "I've missed so much already. I just want to hold him." Esther nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for any of it." He bit his lip. "I won't leave you again. I promise you."

"I trust you." She simply stated. "You should have told me from the start. I wouldn't have hit you." Abel chuckled.

"It's wouldn't have been the first time. I've been on the end of a few of your punches, a couple of shoves, and one love bite."

"So am I to assume you're the one that caused this?" She pointed to her neck. Abel nodded and lowered the right side of his collar to show her his love mark.

"Told you, you left an impression on me."

"Obviously." She sighed and looked down. "So what do we do now? I still can't remember. I just always knew that there was something important about you."

"We'll figure things out." He spoke. "You and I always do." Gabriel shifted in Abel's arms.

"We should really get him to bed." The priest sighed. She was right. Abel held his boy tightly in his arms and got to his feet. Gabriel turned into his father and clutched Abel's robes in his right hand. "He is very fond of you." Esther spoke to him as the two parents walked towards their child's room. "He loved the fact that you two had the same color hair." Abel chuckled.

"I should have put two and two together when I saw him in St. Matthew's. And here I was thinking someone was messing around with my DNA or something."

"DNA? Huh?" Abel sighed.

"It's a rather long story. I'll tell you one day...again." Abel walked into Gabriel's room. He carefully stepped around all the toys and towards his son's bed. The little boy didn't wake up once. Abel laid the child down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He leaned forward and kissed his hair and lightly whispered. "I love you, Gabriel Nightroad." He stood back up and left.

Esther was sitting on the couch when Abel came back into the living room. She patted the spot next to her for him to sit.

"So tell me..." She asked once he had taken his spot next to her. "Do you think I'll ever get my memories back?" Abel shook his head.

"There is no real way to tell. Caterina will have Liam look you over tomorrow. He'll have a better answer to give you."

"Who is this Liam? The Cardinal was talking about him earlier. What does he have to do with me?"

"Much." He looked at her. "But his part in the story is a bit confusing. He means you no harm, though." Esther nodded. "I will never let anyone hurt you or Gabriel. I promise." His love smiled and Abel felt as if he has sprouted his wings. "I love you, Esther with everything that I am and will be. You are my life, you and Gabriel. I'll never leave you both." Esther smiled quickly then lowered her head slightly.

"I wish I could say the same. I just...I just don't remember a thing, just vacant nightmares and a monster without a face." Abel grabbed her left hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I know...and it's alright. I know you're my Esther and I also know that somewhere locked inside that brain of yours is all the love you have for me. I'll wait."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Thank you." Abel interjected. "If is wasn't for you, I dare say I probably would have lived out the remainder of my years as a hermit. Living off all my memories of you to keep me sane." Esther lowered her head to hide the redness of her cheeks. "You don't know what you've done to me. I could tell you stories. So could every one of our friends. Esther Blanchett..." Abel got down on his knees and looked straight into her eyes. "You have bewitched me with all your beauty and charm. Every time you walked into a room, spoke my name, or even brushed against my skin, I have been entranced by you."

"You make me sound like a goddess, Abel Nightroad." Esther giggled lightly. She looked into his winter blue eyes and sighed. "I wish I felt the same."

"You do. I know you do. Somewhere deep down locked in your mind you do. I know it. We just have to find the key." Esther nodded in agreement. "You and I have feared far worse."

"How worse?"

"We worked in the Ministry of Holy Affairs. Need I say more?" He smiled. The two looked at each other. Abel wanting nothing more than to lean forward and gently touch her lips with his. Run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. To hold her close to his heart and tell her how brighter his world was with her in it.

"Abel?" She mumbled leaning closer to him. Abel gave her a heart felt smile and closed the distance. He gently pressed his lips upon hers. Esther gasped lightly, but did not stop Abel from kissing her. Instead the redhead wrapped her arms around the lengthy priest. Abel moaned against her, savoring the taste of her mouth. Her kisses were still intoxicating to him, driving him crazy with passion. Esther pulled his ribbon out of his hair, before continuing their kiss. Abel felt as if his body were on a count down to implode. His dreams, his happiness, everything was almost in place. Here he was caressing the most beautiful thing to ever grace his presence, tasting her sweet lips. At the moment Abel felt whole again. Esther was here. He once again had a reason to exist.

* * *

**Verse from Chapter 19**

Today was the day; Abel felt a small knot form in his stomach as he finally thought about it. He was officially going to be a father.


	19. Chapter 19

Speical thank yous to Sapphire_Rose_E, Woolfred, Joelicious, and Gamefreek321 for the great reviews. Other thanks you to all my readers who have kept the Night Lord series going.

It's been a very busy day for me and I will am now post three stories today. This one, Wedding Bells, and a new one that isn't a Trinity Blood story. (I need to give my mind a break from Abel. If not I fear I may start liking 13 sugars in my tea!)

Discalimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I wish I did, but I don't. (Poor Me :*()

* * *

Chapter 19

Abel couldn't remember a time when he had slept so peacefully. For once, his dreams were filled with good things, instead of the nightmares without Esther. He turned on his side and hugged the warm body next to him. Last night had probably been the best night of his life, except for that one time with Esther in a safe house. He opened his eyes to a head full of silver hair. Gabriel was snuggled close against his chest. He was completely spellbound by his son. It amazed him even now how the child looked like him. _**"He's far too much like me. I wonder if he has any of his mother in him. Besides her dazzling eyes." **_

Today was the day; Abel felt a small knot form in his stomach as he finally thought about it. He was officially going to be a father. He feared how Gabriel would take it, if he would reject him, or just be happy that he really did have a father.

Abel wondered if he was even up to the task of helping Esther raise a child. He had never really had parents to begin with, the closet thing he had ever had was Lilith, but that wasn't even close. Abel was in a whole new ball field and he was going in blind.

He heard light footsteps outside his son's door. Apparently Esther was an early bird. Abel looked down once more at Gabriel before getting up.

Esther stood in the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove to make some hot chocolate. It had been an amazing night for her. She could still feel the priest's kiss. She closed her eyes and brushed her fingers across her lips, trying to relive the moment.

"Anything I can help with?" Esther jumped at Abel's voice. She quickly turned around and was grace with his warm smile.

"No." She smiled back. "I'm fine." Abel leaned against the door framed and watched her close. "I trusted you slept well?"

"Very? Gabriel is a very sound sleeper."

"You wore him out. I never seen anyone play cowboy and aliens with him for over two hours." Abel nodded and laughed.

"I have a lot to catch up with him and you." Esther poured the hot chocolate into two coffee sups and handed one to Abel. "So what should we do today?" Esther shrugged.

"Would you like to take Gabe to the park to play?"

"Love too." Esther smiled.

"Though you should probably run to your room and change your robes. I know I would probably go crazy wearing the same clothes two days in a row." Abel nodded in agreement.

"Shall I meet you two at the park? Let's say two maybe. I'll get Seth to come along. She'll want to play with him."

"Your sister, right?"

"Uh huh." He mumbled.

"She's the Empress is she not?" Abel nodded. "She doesn't look like she's old enough." The priest chuckled quickly.

"Most people say that about her. She knows more than she lets out. You and she were very close at one time." Esther bit her lip. "I know it bothers you that you can't remember her. She understands what's going on. Seth is just happy that you are alive." Esther didn't speak but shrugged her shoulders to let him know that she understood. "So two then?"

"Sure." She nodded. Abel closed the distance between them and lightly planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." Abel said out of the blue. He wrapped his arms around his beloved. "I love you more than life itself."

"I know." She spoke back. "I'm beginning to realize why I fell for you the first time."

"I'll make you love me all over again, even if it takes me the rest of my life." Esther laughed lightly at him.

"I believe you." She got up on the tips of her toes and kissed him on his left cheek. "Go. Shower up and get back. Gabriel will be up soon." Abel nodded and turned to leave. "We'll both be waiting for you." Esther would never know how much the few simple words would warm the priest heart.

Abel left Esther's apartment and headed back down the road towards the inn where he and Seth had boarded. He felt ten feet tall walking through the crowd. He thought about all the things he wanted to do with Gabriel today; play hide and seek, wrestle in the grass, climb to the highest tree, maybe even buy him a new toy. He'd have the rest of his life to make up for the first four years of his sons life.

"Abel?" Sister Kate came loud and clear over his intercom. He sighed and responded.

"Yes Sister Kate."

"Lady Caterina needs your assistance at the church immediately." He rolled his eyes. _**"Of all days why now?"**_ "It's important." She added.

"Of course, I'll be there soon." He turned down a side street and started towards St. Mathis. _**"What in gods name is going on now? I knew I shouldn't of waited so long to retire."**_ He quicken his pace, hoping that the sooner he'd get there the sooner he could leave and get back to his family.

When the church finally came into view, Abel noticed Seth sitting outside, kicking up dust. She smiled when Abel come into view. She looked up and met his eyes, but didn't speak.

"What is it?" he asked. Seth turned and headed for the door.

"They're waiting for you inside." She softly spoke. The siblings entered the church and found Lady Caterina, Leon, Kate, Marina and the Professor all standing around the altar. The blond cardinal smiled at her dear friend and spoke.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Abel. Please forgive me for the short notice." Abel nodded.

"What's all this about?" Caterina sighed.

"Cardinal Francesco has sent his inquisition to come and bring you back to Rome."

"What?" Abel shouted in disbelief. "Why?"

"He wants you to be held accountable for your actions."

'My actions?"

"Remember Abel?" Leon spoke up. "Where you told him if he liked to keep his head he'd learn to keep his mouth shut."

"Oh!"

"Oh! Isn't going to help you now Abel." Caterina stated. "Francesco wants you to be held accountable for your actions."

"How long have you known about this?" Abel asked.

"Since before you left. I've been trying to deal with the matter at hand without you getting involved."

"So this whole mandatory mission was just a ruse to get me out of Rome?"

"Yes!" They all said at once.

"And what would have happen if St. Mathis didn't need a new bishop?"

"We were going to send you to Byzantium." Caterina stated.

"To do what?" Caterina shook her head.

"I don't know. Seth would have came up with something for you to do." _**"Oh! God."**_ "But the point is that you are not safe here. They're coming for you."

"So what. What would happen if I just went back and dealt with my actions."

"Abel…" Caterina's voice nearly broke. "You threatened a cardinal, and not just any cardinal. You threatened my half-brother. He'll go for execution."

* * *

Francesco is just a plain bully. I hope he gets what's coming to him.

**Verse from Chapter 20**

"Guten Tag mien frauline." He smiled. Esther looked strangly at the man. "Vie hist du?"

"Excuse me."

"It has been sometime time, Reaper." He smiled politely. "I do trust that you are in good health." He bowed slightly. "Please…excuse my impertinence, but it has been sometime since we last met."

Lil~Rahl (A divison of Crusniks~R~Us)


	20. Chapter 20

Special Thanks yous go out to **ShadowMaiden3, CherryPastels, and Sapphire_Rose_E** for the lovely reviews.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy on other projects.

UPDATE: Heir to the Night Lords now has 5,880 hits, 16 Favs, 19 Alerts, and 89 reviews.

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood

* * *

Chapter 20

Abel shook his head back and forth. His problems were becoming worse and worse as time went by and to top it off he had a play date with Gabriel at two that he had to make.

"So you just want me to leave?" He asked the cardinal in a sarcastic tone.

"More or less…Yes."

"My answer is no."

"Abel…" Caterina lowered her eyes. "This isn't a game. You have to think of yourself for once. Esther and Gabriel will be find. I'll will take great care them in your absence." Abel crossed his arms and glared.

"I said no. I made a vow to Esther that I would never leave her again and I'm not going to break it after 24 hours after telling her."

"Abel…" Seth touched his left arm. "She's right. I'll stay here with Esther. I don't want to see you…" She never finished her sentence.

"Abel." Caterina started. "I don't want you to go either." She stepped closer.

"I'm not leaving." He retorted. "And nothing any of you say will change my mind." The blond let out a low growl. She hated it when he got stubborn with her. "Who are they sending anyway."

"Pedro and Paula." Abel rolled his eyes. "Paula has been ordered to send you back, while Pedro has been told to assist me during your absence."

"I've dealt with them both before." Abel spoke. "I'll be fine. I highly doubt the both of them could take me out." He would not leave Esther now. Not when he was so close to having everything that he ever wanted. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a very important date this afternoon." Without another word, Abel turned and exited the church, leaving his closest friends and sister in his wake. Caterina let out a loud sigh and rubbed her aching forehead.

"Why does he always have to make things difficult?" She asked Seth. The empress shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me. He's always been like this. For all its worth, his attitude is much better than what it used to be. Be thankful that you didn't have to live with him 900 years ago." Seth shook her head. "Esther has been a blessing to him. One that has change him for the better. I would love nothing more than to just have him and Esther stay together, but…I know your right. He's just being a two year old." Caterina gently laughed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gabriel!" Esther called out. "Get your shoes." He redhead frantically rushed around her apartment trying to find her little boy. He was in one of his hide and seek moods. "Gabriel! This isn't funny! Get your shoes on now! If I find you, your going to be in BIG trouble." She heard giggling coming out of the dinning room. "Gabriel, I mean it."

A loud knock at her front door turned her attention away from her misbehaving son. Esther quickly made her way to the door. She was hoping that Abel had returned. Esther opened the door to reveal a stranger with very long black shiny hair.

"Guten Tag mien frauline." He smiled. Esther looked strangly at the man. "Vie hist du?"

"Excuse me."

"It has been sometime time, Reaper." He smiled politely. "I do trust that you are in good health." He bowed slightly. "Please…excuse my impertinence, but it has been sometime since we last met."

"Met?

"Allow me to re-introduce myself again. I am Isaac Von Kampfer of The Rosen Kruez Order codename Panzimager." Esther eyes lit up at the words Rosen Kruez. She remembered Abel's words from the night before. "You seem surprised to see me." Esther took in a deep breath.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, preparing to slam the door.

"Can't old acquaintances say hello?" He sneered.

"You and I have nothing in common." She snapped back and went to slam the door just. Isaac quickly put his foot in the way and grabbed Esther gave the neck.

"Now, now. How rude you are to your guest." Isaac pushed Esther onto the floor, walked into the room and locked the door behind him. "I've been sent by the Contra Mundi himself. He was very pleased to see that you were still alive."

"You can tell him to go to hell." She spat at him. Isaac let loud a low growl and sent a hard kick into Esther side. The redhead cried out.

"Sadly though," Isaac sighed. "You are of no further use to us. You were a failure and caused us to lose Dietrich. I have merely have come for Mien heir's new prize." He leaned forward and grabbed Esther by hair. "So tell, dear Reaper. Where is young Gabriel?" For once in Esther's life she was happy that her son loved to play hide and seek. "Tell me where he is and I swear he will be well taken care."

"Over my dead body."

"Very well then." Isaac threw Esther into a nearby wall. The redhead impacted the wall and fell limp onto the floor.

"I do say that it is such a shame that we spent almost three years trying to make you the most powerful enemy the world has ever seen and you go and waste it." Esther rolled on her side and spat up blood. He kicked again, this time in the forehead. Esther screamed out in pain. "Where's the boy!"

He kicked again and again. Esther took every blow.

Another knock on the door finally turned the vampire's attention else where. Esther laid broken on the floor, bleeding out her nose and mouth. She was almost positive that he had broken a rib. He opened the door.

"I do hope you have been kind to my dear pet." She heard a soft and charming voice. "Even though she has lost her memory, she still can be dangerous."

"I am well aware for that matter, My Lord." Esther raised her head up to see none other than the blond haired man from the church yesterday. What was him name? Cain! Esther tried to get to her feet, but the pain in her chest was far too great.

"Hello again, Reaper." He smiled down at her. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I want my nephew." Esther raised her head high enough to spit on his shoes. "Now. Now that's not how a woman of you stature show act. I want the boy."

"Bite me." She spat again. Cain laughed loudly, before quickly reached down and grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck. Esther winced as he lifted her off the floor. He smiled wildly at her, revealing pearly white fangs.

"Glady."

* * *

And so it begins! More good stuff to follow.

Lil~Rahl (A divison of Crusniks-R-Us)

**Verse from Chapter 21**

"You have no choice in this matter, dear Abel. I have captured all you pawns and..." He tightened his grip on Esther's neck. "...I'm about to take your queen. I play to win this time. You can do nothing else but declare checkmate."

(I love that line.)


	21. Chapter 21

Special thanks you go out to **Gabby, Gamefreek321, ShawdowMaiden3, Woolfred, Sapphire_Rose_E and 27NiwaVension2009 (4 TIMES!)**

Sorry for taking so long. I have been sucked into my other story and I feel like I'm loosing my muse on this one. I am fighting through it though and I hope to see it to the end. I hope you like this. Its one of my favorite chapters because of one sentence. (Hint: Think Chess.)

Dislaimer applies: Do not own TB

* * *

Chapter 21

Abel walked back towards Esther's apartment. He just couldn't believe is luck. It was absolutely ridiculous that one man should go through this much hell just have a tiny slice of heaven. He looked at his watched and sighed. He was running a tad bit late, but nothing to worry about. Esther was probably having trouble getting Gabriel ready. The boy probably had enough energy to run a light bulb for ten lifetimes. Though Abel probably wasn't that much different when he was that age, though Gabriel's temper covered by the love and compassion from his mother.

A loud blast jolted Abel back a few steps. Looking straight ahead he noticed the large plumes of smoke and fire coming from a near by building. Abel's eyes widen. It was Esther's apartment building. The priest quickly burst into a sprint. _**"God! What have I done to deserve this? What has she done to deserve this? Are we not allowed to have a happy life?"**_

People were rushing left and right, screaming help, while others helped the injured that lay still on the cobblestone street. Abel looked over the terrified faces looking for his family. Another blast came from the building; Abel jumped back expecting to be hit by falling debris. From above the building tops appeared an aircraft far too familiar for him to ever forget. The Rosen Kruez had finally appeared.

"Abel!" He heard someone scream his name. He looked over his shoulder to his Seth and the others sprinting towards him. His little sisters eyes were wide with fear. "Where's Esther?" Abel shook his head and pointed at the towering inferno. Caterina looked over to Leon and William.

"Search the grounds!" She ordered. The two priests nodded before running off.

"What about..." Abel paused a moment, waiting for the cardinal to inch closer. " Paula and Pedro."

"I'll deal with them. Just find Esther." He nodded before sprinting towards the flames.

"Esther!" He yelled out. "Esther!" Abel felt his heart bang loudly against his chest. He was nearly hyperventilating. "ESTHER!"

"ABEL!" He heard her yell back. "No!" Abel followed the sound of her voice. He bolted towards her apartment door. "ABEL!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back.

"NO!" He heard her struggle to say. "Get out.....Trap!" The sound of a gunshot filled the air. Abel's heart pumped faster, praying that he wasn't too late. _**"Dear Lord....let me save her....I'll die."**_

As he came down her hallway, he noticed that her door was blown open. Someone stood in the doorway, wiping the blood clean from his lips. Cain looked up and smiled.

"Ah! Hello dear Abel. Please excuse the mess. I was just finishing an afternoon snack." He smiled, showing off his pearly whites.

"Crusnik nanomachines power output eighty percent active." Abel growled. Cain shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Tsk...tsk...dear brother. We don't want to frighten the little one."

"Where are they?" the monster spoke with a voice full of malice. Cain turned his head, undaunted by the crusnik that stood before him. From inside the apartment, he pulled Esther out. Abel practically went mad at the sight of her. Cain held her by her hair and neck. She had cuts up and down her body. Her face was battered and her nose looked broken. Her neck was bleeding profusely. Abel's hand gripped his scythe tightly. _**"You son of a bitch!"**_ Esther clutched her left side tightly, her hand covered in her blood.

"Don't worry." Cain smiled. "The wounds won't kill her." He held up a small silver gun. "Just taking extra precautions. I do not need Reaper taking out anyone. She makes a mess."

"She doesn't know what she is." Abel growled. "Let her go and give me my son. Then perhaps I'll decide to let you live for another day."

"Your son? Well...are you actually going to take responsibility for young Gabriel? He looks just like you. So easy to mold."

"You will not touch a hair on his head."

"He'll take up where his father left off all those years ago. A new Contra Mundi, a more fierce enemy on the world."

"Never. I won't allow it."

"_You..._why dear Abel. I have other plans for you." Cain looked back into the apartment. Isaak walked out carrying Gabriel in his arms. The boy had tears fallen from his faces.

"Mommy...." He mumbled. Isaak held him tightly. Gabriel looked up and then noticed Abel. The young child's eyes were filled with fear. Abel felt as if his heart was breaking. "Mommy..." he mumbled again.

"I'll make you a deal." Cain spoke softly. "Surrender to me and I'll spare you love. I'll not harm her."

"And my son..."

"Will live with us of course."

"_Us_?"

"Yes us...you see...when you tried to kill me five years ago, you practically destroyed my body. Its beyond repair. I need a new body, yours to be exact. Think about it...I get to rule this pathetic planet and you'll get to see young Gabriel grow up."

"You'll turn him into a monster." Abel growled.

"Nonsense..." Cain scoffed. "You've already given him that. He's your heir after all. I've heard he has quite the temper."

"Yes, but his mother's compassion." Abel stated.

"Easily broken. I know what it takes to drive a Nightlord insane. Though I'll have to inject him with more nanomachines." Abel growled. "You have no choice in this matter, dear Abel. I have captured all you pawns and..." He tightened his grip on Esther's neck. "...I'm about to take your queen. I play to win this time. You can do nothing else but declare checkmate."

"Run....Abel..." Esther whizzed. Abel looked into her deep blue eyes. They were filled to the brim with tears. "Take Gabe and run...." Cain yanked on Esther's hair and she cried out in pain. She was loosing blood fast. He had to make a choice. Now. Either he forcibly take Gabriel and run, possibly hiding for the rest of his life, but if what Cain said was true. The Order had captured Seth, Catherina and the others. They would be killed and Esther would die. Or he could surrender now, saving everyone's life. Esther would be saved, but Abel would lose his life instead and Gabriel would become what Abel feared the most.

His mind swarmed with the pros and cons of each side. Cain was right. He was playing to win and Abel was in check. He let himself calm down and slowly his nanomachines de-activated. His winter blues gazed sadly at the love of his life. It would probably be the last time he ever saw her.

* * *

Good stuff! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Lil~Rahl (A divison of Crusniks~R~US)

**Verse from ch. 22**

"Gabriel..." Abel walked towards Esther and his son. "I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you... I'm..."

"Sweetie..." Esther butted in. "We were going to tell you this afternoon that...."


	22. Chapter 22

Special thanks to **KT Crimson, Sapphire_Rose_E, Gamefreek321, Woolfred, Joelise, ShadowMaiden3** for the lovely reviews!

You all have been waiting for this. Though you probably never thought it Gabe would find out this way.

Disclaimer Applies:

* * *

Chapter 22

Cain smiled with glee and watched the scene play out before him. The two star-crossed lovers stared deeply into each other's eyes. Tears ran down Esther bruised cheeks as she shook her head no. Abel tried to keep his composure, but on the inside he was ready to crumble under his own weight.

"You swear you won't hurt her and the others?"

"My word." Cain smiled. "The others will be released after we have left and Reaper will not be harmed by me any longer."

"Her name is Esther." Abel spat. Cain rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like I care what she's called? She's a failure, a nobody."

"She's everything to me though. She's my heart's desire, my other half."

"Are you making the deal or not?" Cain spat out. Sick and tired of Abel stalling.

"On one condition..."He spoke. "I get five minutes with Esther."

"One."

"Four..."

"Three...and that's my final offer." Cain sneered. "I'm a very busy man you know. Cities to ruin, people to kill, lives to destroy."

"Three then." Abel looked at Esther. Cain nodded and released Esther, before shoving her at Abel. The priest caught her and hugged his love gently. Esther looked up into his eyes. She was dying inside. She had just found him only days ago and already she knew that she couldn't live without him.

"I'm...sorry." Abel whispered into her ear. "But...I can't watch you die again."

"I understand." She tried to keep her emotions in check. She bit her lip in hope to stop it from trembling.

"My heart..."

"I know...I know." She cried. Abel buried his face into the nap of her neck and silently cried.

"I love you." He shook. Esther mumbled something under her tears, but Abel didn't quite understand. He held his love closely, not caring if he was now stained with her blood. "I'm..." He pulled out from her embrace and held her face in his hands. "I'm happy...I got to see you one last time."

"I'm happy I finally found you." She tried to smile. Abel leaned forward and kissed her sweet lips for the last time. He closed his eyes and remembered their first kiss, the safe house in Byzantium, the afternoon in the Albion gardens. He thought of her smile, the faint smell of strawberries from her luscious red hair. Her kisses were still intoxicating to him. Her deep blues eyes that had claimed his heart so long ago. He held her face in trembling hands, afraid that if he were to let her go she'd disappear again. Abel's world was falling to pieces.

He felt a sudden yank on his hair and he was sent flying back. Abel's held smacked something hard. He looked up and noticed Cain standing above him.

"Time's up." He grinned madly. Abel rolled to his side and slowly stood up. His head was throbbing with pain. He looked at Esther once more. He looked past all the cuts and bruises and gazed upon her beautiful features. Cain turned his attention towards Isaak, as the man stood firmly with little Gabriel in his arms.

"Take him into the ship." He spoke. Isaak bowed his head and started walking off.

"Mommy!" Gabriel cried out again. Stretching his tiny fingers towards his mother. The child kicked and screamed in the vampire's arms. Gabriel threw his head back and smacked Isaak square in the nose. The vampire's grip on the boy loosened enough for the child to escape. Gabriel ran to his mother. Esther hugged her son tightly.

"It's alright love." She kissed to the top of his head. She looked up at Cain through battered eyes. The bastard shook his head and lifted the small silver gun and pointed it at her head. She clutched her child to her chest, waiting.

"Esther..." Abel spoke softly. "Give Gabriel to me. I look after him." Esther nodded.

"Gabriel..." She spoke sweetly. "I want you to go with Abel." The child shook his head frantically.

"No...I want to stay with you..." he pleaded. More tears started to fall down his cheeks. She looked up at Abel and Cain. The Contra Mundi cocked his gun back.

"Gabriel..." Abel walked towards Esther and his son. "I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you... I'm..."

"Sweetie..." Esther butted in. "We were going to tell you this afternoon that...Abel...he's your father." Gabriel's eyes widen. He gazed at the man with silver hair that had been coming over and playing Cowboys and Aliens with him. "He's your daddy. He'll take care of you." Esther kissed Gabriel gently in the cheek. "Can you be a big boy for mommy and go with daddy?" The child nodded slightly and stretched his arms out towards his father. Abel held him close and kissed his hair. Gabriel clung tightly to his father's robes.

"It's time." Cain spoke. He looked over to Isaak. "Make sure Reaper stays put." The vampire nodded and gently grabbed Esther by the wrist. "Come dear brother. Let us go. We have much to catch up on." Abel looked once more at Esther, before turning and following his crazed brother.

Outside the building, The Rosenkruez Order had taken control. There were at least thirty of them in all each carrying a deadly weapon.

"Abel...." the priest looked to his left. Four large men were holding down Seth, her right leg was bleeding profusely. It looked like she had been shot with a disrupter. Beside her laid Catherina, Leon and the professor, all three of them had been knocked out cold.

Abel clutched his son tightly to his chest. He did not want Gabriel to see any of this. The acts of war had already been embedded into Abel's mind; he would not let his son see any of it. He was somehow going to fight for a better world for his son even if it meant killing his Uncle in the process.

"Abel..." Seth mumbled again.

"Look after Esther for me..." Abel spoke sadly. Seth's eyes widen. It wasn't that hard to figure out what Cain wanted with Abel. "Tell her I love her, will you?" A single tear rolled down Seth's check.

"You'll tell her yourself soon." She spoke back.

"I hope your right." Abel walked passed his sister and headed towards the RCO airship. He could feel Gabriel tremble in his arms.

"It's alright." He spoke softly. Trying to remember how Lilith would calm him when he was younger. He kissed his son's hair.

Seth felt hot tears swell up. Was this the last time she'd ever see Abel again? Had Cain finally won? Cain stood in the middle of all the chaos and smiled brightly to himself. He glanced over to Seth and waved happily. Seth glared back. She watched, as her insane brother ordered his men back into the ship. The four that were holding her stood still. She wanted nothing more than to turn each of them into a pillar of salt or maybe something worse. Stupid disrupters.

"Hello Seth..." Cain spoke to her. "What? No happy greetings for me?"

"Let me go and I'll give you a greeting." Cain chuckled lightly.

"You always did like Abel better than I."

"You destroyed our lives. You took..."

"Nothing of great importance." He butted in.

"You won't get away with this."

"I already have." Cain raised his hand and motioned to someone else inside the building. Isaak walked out dragging Esther behind him.

"Yes my lord?" Isaak asked. Cain looked at the two battered crusniks.

"These two are of no other further use to me." Seth's eyes widen.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

I'll try and update I promise!

Lil~Rahl

**Verse from Chapter 23**

"No!" Seth cried out. She fought again with her nanomachines. Almost begging for them to activate. The four men holding her down did not budge. She watched helplessly at Isaak beat Esther into an inch of her life.


	23. Chapter 23

Special thank yous to **ObsessWithTrinityBlood, Sapphire Rose E, Joelise and Woolfred** for the great reviews!

AN: I had to rewrite this one a bit to get it the way I wanted it! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer applies: Like you didn't already know that.

* * *

Chapter 23

Seth struggled against her captors; she tried over and over again to activate her nanomachines. Each time a jolt of electricity painfully raced throughout her body. Cain crossed his arms and smiled.

"Ah! You've been hit with a disrupter. Painful are they not?"

"Don't do this Cain." Seth yelled at him. Isaak dragged Esther next to her. The poor girl was nearly conscious. "If Abel doesn't kill you. I will! I promise!" Cain scoffed and laughed heartily.

"You are in no condition, little sister, and therefore are no threat to me." Seth's eyes darken. "You, Reaper, and Abel are not a threat." Cain walked forward and grabbed Esther by the hair, yanking her to her feet. "This one at one time could have been, but she wasted her gift and now..." Cain threw her back on the ground hard. Esther let out a painful moan, but did not move. "Besides...once I get you out of the way. I dare say that your beloved children will assume that the true Queen of Albion has killed you, the world will be at war by dawn." He smiled. Seth shook her head and struggled once more with the men holding her down. Cain stepped up, leaned forward to his little sister, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye dear Seth. May your after life be a pleasant one. Tell Lilith no hard feelings for me." Seth growled and bared her teeth. Her blood boiled within her veins. She could feel her nanomachines within, but...it felt as if a steel wall was blocking them. She wanted to tear his head off, rip him to shreds. "Kill them. I grow tired of this." Cain turned and walked slowly towards the Rosenkruez ship. "Isaak..."

"Yes my lord."

"I want their heads brought to me."

"On a silver platter my lord." Isaak bowed out of respect.

"Good. I will see you in Rome then. I except you to be there before the ceremony."

"As you wish." Isaak smiled. Seth watched her once beloved brother ascend onto the ship and disappear. Her attention then turned to the vampire, Isaak. He smiled devilishly down at Esther.

"Esther?" Seth called out. "You still with me?"

"Kind of.." She mumbled. "In pain..."

"I know." Seth acknowledged. "Me too."

"They took them." Esther rolled onto her side and gazed at the empress through blackened eyes.

"They'll be fine for now. Esther..." An abrupt kick in the kick the chest sent Seth to her knees.

"That's enough." Isaak spat. The empress ignored him and looked back at Esther.

"Esther....you...use your nanomachines..."

"I don't know how." She coughed. She rolled on to her side and curled up into a ball. "It hurts."

"You have to...Esther, you were turned into a weapon. You have to get us out of here." The red heads eyes were drooping, she had lost a lot of blood and Seth wondered if she was even going to make it.

"She cannot remember." Isaak sneered. The vampire grabbed Esther by the neck and pulled her to her feet once again. She winced in pain. Isaak stared angrily at her. "You cost us Dietrich." Esther's eyes widen for a moment. An image flashed across her eyes of a boy with an angelic smile. "I'm going to make you pay dearly for it." Using his strength, the vampire threw Esther, head first into a nearby wall.

"No!" Seth cried out. She fought again with her nanomachines. Almost begging for them to activate. The four men holding her down did not budge. She watched helplessly at Isaak beat Esther into an inch of her life. She closed her eyes and pleaded with herself. Tears streaming down her cheeks. It couldn't end like this. It couldn't.

She fought with herself, helplessly watching Esther die in front of her. Seth jerked back and forth until one of her captor's got close enough. She quickly shot down and bit the man's arm. The taste of his blood caressing her tongue and easing the dryness of her parched throat as she drank greedily. The man cried out in pain as the other three men tried to pull the crusnik off her prey.

Seth closed her eyes and tried to concentrate once again on her nanomachines. Begging, praying that they would activate.

Her captors attacked her as she drained the life of their comrade. They hit her with closed fists, kicked her knees out from under her, but she refused to let go of the man's arms.

The empress grinned, releasing the man. She smiled revealing a row of sharp teeth. The crusnik glared down at the man with glowing red eyes. She was pissed. The men hollered for reinforcements. Seth stood her ground, her tuning forks ready to go in for the kill.

"You will pay for this, Cain." She said out loud to herself. Seth stared at the three in front of her; she made advancement towards them, before remembering Esther. She turned quickly an looked to where she had seen the red head fall. "Starting with the vampire." The men behind her pulled out weapons and darted towards her retreating back. Seth merely waved her hand and moved on. She didn't even give them a second glance; she could only hear the screams as they died.

Esther lay on the ground, her head aching from the impact of a brick wall. Her body was almost at its end. She could not hang on any longer. She wanted to cry. To cry of her little boy that she would never see again. She took a wheezy breath and looked up at the vampire. Isaak reached into his coat pocket and pulled out another cigarette.

"Pitiful." He spat down at her. "God only know why my lord spent any precious time on you." He pulled a lighter out of another pocket and lit the cigarette. He sucked in the sweet nicotine.

"You'll get yours." Esther spoke breathlessly. Blood dripping out the corner of her mouth. "I promise." Isaak sighed.

"You just don't know when to quite." He smiled kicking her hard in the side of the head. Esther cried out in pain. Her head felt as if only the skin was keeping her innards from bursting out. "I am going to take pleasure in killing you. A life for a life I say. Your dear Abel took my Dietrich." Esther glared at him.

"Dietrich knew what was coming when he messed with Abel." She spat more blood onto the ground. "You don't mess with a crusnik and expect to live through it. As you'll soon find out." She smiled.

A high shrilly sound filled the air. Isaak felt the sound pierce his chest. He gasped out in pain, his cigarette dropped to the ground. Seth stood behind him baring her sharp teeth. Esther shook her head at the dying vampire.

"What did I say huh?" Isaak fell to his knees. "Oh!" Esther smiled an evil grin, a hint of red in her eyes. "Tell Dietrich I said hello"

* * *

Eek! That's all I'm saying.

Lil~Rahl (A Division Crusniks~R~Us)

**Verse from Chapter 24**

He then looked back at Abel, before grabbing his father's lips and parting them.

"What are you doing?" Abel asked, while his boy pulled at his canines. Gabriel leaned back and looked behind him once again.

"Where'd your teeth go?"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I am soooo sorry that it's taking me so long to post. So much is going on and I haven't found the time to write at all. I moved, had to plan two huge parties and I'm getting married in two weeks. My brain is completely zapped of nutrients it needs to write. I'm trying to fight it. This story will be finsihed. I promised a friend or that it would be complete..

Disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 24

Gabriel held tightly onto his father, afraid that if he let go, for even an instant, he'd disappear. Abel could not think of anything else to do to comfort him. Gabriel cried constantly for his mother. The priest kissed his son's hair and told him they would see mommy again. Abel would make sure his son would see Esther again. He would fight to make at least that promise come true.

The sound of people walking outside their cell, made him hug his child closer. Gabriel shivered against him.

"It's all right." Abel whispered to him. "I won't let them frighten you." Gabriel looked up at his father. "I promise." The little boy nodded and then looked behind his father back.

"Will you scare the mean people away? Like you did earlier?" Abel nodded.

"I won't let them take you." He smiled, trying to raise the boy's hopes. The little boy gave him a small smile. Abel felt his heart swell. Maybe he was going to be good at this whole father thing.

Gabriel stood up on his father lap. He looked behind him curiously. He then looked back at Abel, before grabbing his father's lips and parting them.

"What are you doing?" Abel asked, while his boy pulled at his canines. Gabriel leaned back and looked behind him once again.

"Where'd your teeth go?"

"Huh?" Abel started to sweat.

"You had big teeth and bird wings when you came to help mommy. Where'd they go?" The priest sighed. The boy was going to find out sooner of later. It wouldn't be long before he figured it out.

"It was magic." He smiled. Gabriel's eyes widen.

"Are you a wizard?" Abel wanted to smack himself in the back of the head. He should have stuck with the truth.

"No..." This wasn't the time to be talking about his crusnik abilities.

"I can do magic." The boy smiled. "Wanna see?" Gabriel held out his hand and closed his eyes. Abel grabbed his hands and smiled sweetly.

"Maybe later after we get back to mom." His son shook his head.

"Mommy doesn't like it when I use magic. I scare her."

"It's not scary. Just misunderstood."

"Am I going to get teeth too?" Abel smiled. "They look neat."

"Maybe...once your older."

"Will they be just like yours?" Abel shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I want wings too! I want big wings!" Gabriel jumped up and down. "Then I can go sneak up and Sister Yuffie and scare her when she doesn't let me play outside." Abel chuckled. He hadn't figured his son taking his father's monstrous form so well. When he had seen the look of fear in his eyes earlier, he could have sworn that the boy would never go near him again. He was curious. He just had to ask.

"Did I scare you earlier?" Gabriel shook his head.

"Well for a minute, but I saw you hair. I knew you wouldn't hurt mommy."

"I would never do that?" Gabriel leaned in and whispered something in his father's ear.

"Though the creepy guy that had mommy. I wouldn't mind if you scared him." Abel laughed again. "Why did they hurt mommy?" Gabriel looked at his father confused. "Did mommy upset them?"

"It's a long story." Abel sighed. "I promise to tell you one day." Gabriel grabbed at Abel's robe and hugged him tightly.

"Is it a scary story?" Abel had to think about that one.

"Some parts. It's more or less a love story."

"A love story?" the little boy asked. Abel nodded and smiled. "Eww! Gross. Mommy likes to read that stuff. Yuck." Abel laughed again and kissed his son's head.

"Yep..." He sighed. "You can tell you have a bit of you dear old dad in there, maybe a touch of your Aunt Seth too. I see that little bit of mischief in those big blue eyes of yours." Abel poked Gabriel in the nose. Those if you didn't have your mother's eyes I'd say you were a complete copy of me. You look just like me when I was that age."

"Really?"

"Mmhm." He smiled. He was practically enjoying this. Even though he shouldn't. They were being held captives of the Rosenkruez order and Abel didn't know how much time he had that he could stall before Cain finally came for him. Gabriel was all that mattered. He seemed to have added a new place in his heart, right next to Esther's spot. He thought back to almost a week ago when he had from them and all the thoughts about not being able to handle having a son, or even act like a father. Every single little worry he had in his mind had been wiped clean by his son's smile.

"When will we see mommy again?" Gabriel asked, pulling Abel out of his thoughts.

"Soon." He lied. _**"I'll pray for the two of us."**_ "Then we'll go and a be trip to the Empire." He hugged his son tight in his embrace. He heard footsteps on in the hallway and stop in front of their cell. The door slid open and the last person Abel wanted to see stepped in.

"Please excuse the intrusion." Cain smiled.

"Get the hell out of here." Abel snarled. Holding his son tighter.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such language in front of children, Abel! I thought you knew better than that." Cain leaned against the opposite wall from his brother and smiled. "Hello little Gabriel." The boy looked back at the man staring at him and his father. He looked a lot like daddy.

"Keep away from my son." Cain ignored him.

"Remember me?" he asked Gabriel. The boy thought for a second before the tiny light bulb in his head went off.

"You played with me at the church." He turned and looked at his father. "He played games with me and I won." Abel nodded before glaring at Cain. _**"You sneaky bastard."**_ Cain smiled back at his brother, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Where's Esther?" Abel spoke out of the blue.

"Gabriel would you like me to bring you some toys. Maybe some cookies?" Cain smiled sweetly at his nephew. Abel was having a hard time controlling his nanomachines. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Where's Esther?" he asked again with a more...demanding voice.

"Do you want to know? Really... right in front of your son? Her child." Abel put his hand over Gabriel's ear and covered them.

"Hey!" Gabriel said. "Dad!" Abel ignored his son's whining and glared over to his brother.

"I'm not going to ask again, brother."

"She's dead." Cain spoke in a cold dead voice. "Her and Seth. Their heads should be arriving in Rome after we get there." Abel felt the color from his face fade away. _**"Dead? My Esther?" **_"She was weak, Abel. A negative element in our lives that needed snuffing out." The Contra Mundi spoke carelessly. He sighed and shook his head. "A waste of three years if I say so."

"Not to me." Abel whispered to himself, Gabriel in his arms trying to pull his father's hands off his ears.

"Believe me when I say that this is for the best."

"For you." Abel snapped. "It's always been about you. You've killed Lilith, you own sister and now you plan to do me in. Is there no end to you thirst for destruction?"

"Its bottomless?" Cain smiled. "Like you stomach." He stood up straight and started heading towards the door. "I'll have some food brought in for the two of you, along with some toys for our dear litter nephew." Abel waited until Cain had left before removing his hands from Gabriel's ears. His son turned a looked at him.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"Adult talk." Abel smiled, looking into his son's eyes. His mother's eyes. Abel wanted to cry. He hugged his son and held in his pain. _**"I'm so sorry...I failed again."**_

* * *

**Verse from Chapter 25**

"Strange..."

"Hm....My lady?"

"I said it's strange. Its strange that the Contra Mundi strikes now." She looked up and looked to her subordinate. "I think we have a mole in our mist."


	25. Chapter 25

Special Thank yous go out to **Zenitha, Woolred, ColinatorGX, NancyLee, Sapphire_Rose_E, Gamefreek321** for the great reviews.

Apologies go out to all my readers. I have had a very busy two months. I got married, went on honeymoon, came back to find an audit waiting for me. I haven't had much chance to write anything. It sucks!

As a sort of 'please forgive me' present I am posting chapter 25 & 26. 25 is my least favorite and caused me some problem.

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 25

If the giant knot on the back of her head wasn't enough to let her know that she was alive, Caterina's throbbing head erased the rest. She had no idea on how she ended up back in her hotel room. Her last memories were that of a Rosenkruez airship over her head and a sharp blow to the back of her head. A small bag of ice was place vicariously on the top of her head, though it did little to rid herself of any pain. To her... it just made it worse. She yawned and tried to stretch.

"Careful." Caterina looked up to see none other than Sister Kate floating in front of her. "You took quite a blow to the back of your head." The blond nodded, before grabbing the bag of ice from her head and dropped it into her lap.

"What the hell happen?" Sister Kate shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure. There was an explosion that short-circuited my radio waves. When I came around you and everyone else had been knocked unconscious."

"And the others?"

"Everyone else is fine."

"Esther and Seth are okay then?" Sister Kate grimaced. "What?"  
"We haven't been able to locate the Empress or Esther. Abel and Gabriel are missing too." Caterina shook her head and sighed.

"Strange..."

"Hm....My lady?"

"I said it's strange. Its strange that the Contra Mundi strikes now." She looked up and looked to her subordinate. "I think we have a mole in our mist."

"My thoughts exactly. It's too coincidental that they show up after we discover Esther is still alive."

"But who? Who could gain anything from this?"

"I don't know, but I think it's best that we retreat back to Rome."

"Agreed. Please prepare the ship and get everyone aboard."

"Yes my lady." Sister Kate nodded. "Oh! By the way..."

"Yes?" Caterina questioned. Not in the mood of one of Kate's long talks.

"Sister Paula and Brother Pedro are here. They've been waiting patiently for you to awake. Shall I let them in?"

"Just Pedro please." Sister Kate nodded. The hologram faded out and Caterina sighed. She wondered if there were any painkillers lying around that she could take. Anything to the take off the edge of this full-blown headache. A knock a moment later indicated that Pedro was there. She called for him to come in.

"I trust that you feel well Lady Caterina?"

"As good as I'll ever be. What can I do to assist you?"

"Where is Father Abel Nightroad?"

"MIA."

"Not good enough." Pedro spoke. "Paula has been given the order to have him returned to Rome, while I stay here and assist you." Caterina's head pounded terribly.

"I don't know where he his." She snapped. "And you should be more mindful of the words that escape your lips. They maybe the reason for loosing them." She watched his nostrils flare, everyone knew of Brother Pedro's infamous temper. It appeared it knew no boundary, like now. "I'll be returning to Rome today to give a full report to my brother, along with Abel's disappearance, Albion's Queen, Rosenkruez attack and of course you ignorance." Caterina got out of bed and stood tall in front of the knight.

"I don't care what order he gave you..." she glared back. "You will not disrespect me while I am recovering from an attack." Brother Pedro stood stone still, not because he was afraid of course, but because of the woman of steel's firm retaliation. "Now get out of my room and return to Rome to reply to my brother that I will be seeing him soon." Pedro nodded once more and left the room quickly. Caterina sat back down on her bed and growled.

"Stupid." She mumbled. "Sister Kate...." She called out again.

"Yes my lady..." The hologram appeared, one again.

"I want someone to keep an eye on Brother Pedro and Sister Paula. Cardinal Francesco is playing dirty and I attend to as well." Sister Kate nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Caterina sat back down in a nearby chair and groaned loudly. Where in the world were Abel and Esther? To make it worse the Empress of the New Human Race had gone missing as well. If that were to ever leak out.... total disaster. Caterina rubbed her head again. This was getting to be too much and for once she thought of pulling an Abel and slinking off to relax at home in Milan. Enjoy a nice hot cup of herbal tea and the silence that came with it.

"It's going to get a lot worse before it'll get better." She said out loud to herself. "God keep them safe." She prayed. "Abel and Esther are..." She hated the words coming out of her mouth. "Truly meant to be together."

* * *

Read and Review please.

Lil~Rahl A division of Crusniks-R-Us

**Verse from ch. 26.**

Alessandro noticed a man sitting in a rather large lounge chair. He wore a white jacket with red lining and his blond hair looked a bit disheveled. The icy blue eyes that reminded him of the coldest winters and a smile the was even icier.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinty Blood.

* * *

Chapter 26

The night had been too short and Abel's little boy didn't seem to get much sleep. The child had had nightmares most of the night. Abel stayed up most of the night just trying to comfort him. He needed his Esther here to calm them both down. Something. Anything

Gabriel was sleeping fitfully in his lap. The boy clung tightly to his robes. Abel was tired. His eyes drooped slowly. He fought with them. He couldn't sleep. He feared that Cain would take Gabriel if he fell asleep. He had promised Esther that he would protect their son. He would not risk him, but they had to find away out.

"He looks so much like you that it's scary." He looked up and noticed Cain. The Abel growled and hugged his child tighter. Cain snickered. "I came to inform you that we have reached Rome and as soon as everything is set we will begin the procedures." Abel gripped his son tightly.

"No harm will come to your son for now." Cain smiled. "His nanomachine are not fully mature."

"He's not supposed to live our lives." Abel spoke softly. "As long as I still breath I will not let you turn him into a monster." Cain chuckled lightly.

"You really have no say so in this manner dear brother." Cain leaned in the doorframe. "I was always able to outsmart you when we were younger."

"Those were different times. I was different."

"But that temper of you has never left. Just because you are able to fool everyone of who truly are, doesn't mean that it's gone. I still now how to push your buttons and the little evil glean in your eyes right as you unleash your anger." Abel knew he was right and hated him all the more for it. He had to find a way to get Gabriel out of here, even if it meant giving up his own life in the process.

Cain left shortly after and Abel returned to watching his son sleep. He didn't know how much time he had left with him. _**"Not enough."**_ He thought to himself. _**"It'll never be enough."**_

Alessandro walked nervously down the corridor. Father Tres walked silently beside him. He had been summoned to his brother's office to discuss dire news. Rumors were flying throughout the Vatican and probably over most of Rome that the true Queen of Albion had been found alive and well in Valencia. Alessandro's sister Caterina had already flown down to the city to look into it. No one had heard any news from her recently. The pope was starting to worry, not only for his sister and the lovely redhead that had become his friend, but also for himself. He was terrified of this meeting. Francesco usually yelled out orders. The pope had only recently found out that he suffered from Phonophobia or the fear of loud sounds.

Since then the Vatican had rushed in a zero-tolerance policy of any loud noises.

He fumbled hestiantly with his thumbs. His brother was the only one that still raised his voice. The pope dreaded meeting with him. All he wanted was to run back to his room and hide from the world. It was days like today that he really hated being the pope. Alessandro nervously knocked on his brothers office door.

"Come in!" Cardinal Francesco called out. Alessandro could already feel the sweat sticking his robes to himself. The pope slowly entered.

"You wish to see me brother?" He stuttered while clinging to the doorknob.

"Come in your holiness." Francesco spoke. Alessandro nodded and walked in slowly and sat in the chair in front of his brother's desk. Father Tres followed and stood behind him. Cardinal Francesco glared at the android.

"You make take your leave and stand guard in the hallway." Tres nodded and left. Alessandro wanted nothing more than to beg his brother to let him stay. He watched the android close the door and shivered as he realized that he was alone with his brother. Francesco looked down at the papers on his desk once more. Ignoring that the pope of Rome was sitting in front of him.

"Brother?" Alessandro mumbled. He wondered what could be so important. "What was it that you needed?" Cardinal Francesco sighed before looking up at his younger brother.

"To ask a question." Alessandro nodded. Francesco looked coldly into the pope's eyes.

"Do you think harshly of our sister and I?" The pope gulped.

"No." he shook his head. "I understand your reasoning and sister's as well."

"Then I am to assume that you hold no grudge over the fact that we are more or less the reason that you are the pope?" Alessandro took a deep breath. He gripped his shaking hands tightly.

"No."

"Do you wish that we had never made you pope in the first place?" The pope thought his words over carefully. The answer that was true was yes. More than ever yes! Alessandro daydreamed far too much on how his life would have been if he had not named Pope. Then again, if he said the wrong answer, regardless if it was true. Alessandro knew his brother would be angry.

"Do not worry about my emotions." Francesco spoke. "I want you to answer truthfully."

"Sometimes." The pope spoke, barely above a whispered. Francesco smiled. It wasn't a warm smile, like his sister. This one in fact made him shiver all the more.

"Your holiness...there is someone I would like for you to meet." Cardinal Francesco stood up. "Come with me." Alessandro shook terribly. Who was this person? He stood on his weak knees and followed his older brother.

Cardinal Francesco walked to another door hidden behind a set for rich red curtains. Alessandro eyes widen. He had never know that there hidden passages in his bother's office. A nervous twinge started to knot in the pit of stomach. A part of him wanted to turn back and request that Tres would come also. None the less this was still his brother and he was positive that no matter how scary he tended to be, no harm would ever come towards him.

Though later he would be eating those words, he just had an inkling. At the end the tunnel the two brothers entered another room. Alessandro noticed a man sitting in a rather large lounge chair. He wore a white jacket with red lining and his blond hair looked a bit disheveled. The icy blue eyes that reminded him of the coldest winters and a smile the was even icier. The pope knew something was up. He looked up at his brother.

Cardinal Francesco didn't even look him. He stared at the man. The blond man smiled slyly.

"You've done well." He lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers. Alessandro's world disappeared beneath a shroud of cloth.

* * *

Read and Review Please

Lil~Rahl: A division of Crusniks~R~Us

**Verse from chapter 27**

"I'm going to kill him."

"Not if you can get in line before me." The two looked at each other.

"Can't we share? All I want is his head....on a platter."

~O^O~


	27. Chapter 27

Special thank yous to **Woolfred, Sapphire_Rose_E, ColinatorGX, Shadowmaiden3, & Slop Doggy (Twice!)**. Other thanks yous go to all my readers that have put up with me. THANKS!

Back again with another chapter! I love the ending of this one!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer applies: Like always!

* * *

Chapter 27

Caterina walked next Leon and the Professor. The three were very tired from their long flight back. The Cardinal could only think of how nice a hot shower right now sounded. Locked up in the bowels of her bathroom, maybe some light music playing in the background. Though the shower and music would have to wait. She had to meet with Cardinal Francesco over the current news. The foresight that he hadn't once called her back on her way up was a tad bit suspicious as well. Where was he?

"I am going to sleep, sleep, sleep." Leon stretched his arms over head.

"The same here?" The Professor yawned. He looked over at Caterina and noticed the daggers in her eyes. "That is if there isn't anything that you need."

"Something doesn't add up. I think there's a mole in the Vatican under Francesco division."

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Because it's funny that the Rosenkruez go after the queen only after I left for Valencia. I had informed Cardinal Francesco of the news. I...." she paused a moment. "No it couldn't." She looked at the professor. "Could Francesco?" The Professor thought over her words.

"It's a possibility. I mean he is a little power hungry. What I don't understand is why he would do such a thing. What are we missing?" He rubbed his chin and walked back and forth between his two comrades.

"If you ask me..." Leon spoke up while leaning against a near by wall. "I think he did do it. Call me crazy for accusing him, but the man has had his eye on being the pope, even before his holiness was born. I wouldn't be surprised if that was his plan." Caterina looked from Leon back the Professor.

"Yes..." The Professor spoke. "That's how the Contra Mundi knew where to strike. The cardinal must have given him the news that the queen had been found and had a son. The Contra Mundi knew that Abel was the father."

"And the Contra Mundi wanted Abel's offspring." Leon spoke. "Father Four-eyes mentioned to you one time that Cain wanted the child."

"But why would he need Abel?" Caterina asked to them.

"Their brothers. What other reason could there be." Leon answered back. "He probably wants to kill him."

"My belief too." The Professor spoke. Caterina continued her walk towards her brother office. Her mind swirling with all the new info and ideas, if it was all was true, how could Francesco do that to everyone. What was his plan? Was he truly in league with the RCO? She hoped not.

She could see her brother's office come into view. Low and behold Father Tres was standing outside to the left.

"Cardinal Caterina." He spoke emotionlessly, while turning his head into her direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." She spoke back.

"Cardinal Francesco has requested a private audience with his holiness. I was asked to stand out side." Panic wiped through the cardinal. Her hand immediately went for the knob. Without knocking she swung to door open and marched in. The three priest followed in pursuit. The room was entirely empty.

"Tres, are you sure that they didn't leave?"

"Negative." The Professor walked around Francesco's desk and looked at the walls.

"Hmm." He said to himself while rubbing his chin. "Caterina. Would you know of any other doors leading out of this office?"

"Not off hand, but there has to be a secret entrance. All high official offices have one." She spoke. She looked around her half brother's room wondering where one may be. Leon started tearing down books and the red curtains on the wall. One of the curtains revealed a door.

"Hey Professor. You think that this might be it?" Cardinal Caterina gazed on at the door and watched the two priest examine the door and try to find a way to open the door.

"There seems to be a mechanism on this door. It's of a design I do not recognize. I'm not sure what will happen if we open this door." The two looked at Caterina. The cardinal sighed.

"Just opened the door." She backed away from to expecting for the worse to happen. Leon winced and slowly turned the doorknob. Nothing happen.

The three stared at each. What were they to do now? Should they take a chance and go?

They didn't think for long. From the end of the tunnel was an angry growl. Leon and the Professor both held up dueling revolvers.

"It appears that there's someone coming down the hall." The professor observed. Leon laughed sarcastically.

"And they don't seem happy." They heard who ever it was heavy footsteps as they ran towards them.

"Are you sure that this is going to work? Many lives are at stake."

"What other choice do we have? He has brought war into our hands and we have no other choice, but to fight back."

"Life is at risk."

"It's always at risk, whether by his hand or someone else's. I will not stand by. I'm going to kill him."

"Not if you can get in line before me." The two looked at each other.

"Can't we share? All I want is his head....on a platter."

"We'll see. We have to rescue Abel and Gabriel from him before we even think about going after Cain. There will be no mistakes this time."

"Understood. Are your distractions ready?"

"They should be. Once we get in, we'll supposed to send you a sign to follow."

"Will it work? You're sending mere Methuselah against the Contra Mundi. I've seen what he can do."

"So have I. I guess we just pray that God is on our side."

The two looked at each other and then once more at the Vatican. They both feared what the outcome of this plan would do for the peace treaty made so long ago. They had no choice in the matter. All the two knew was that some one was going to die.

* * *

Read and Review!

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~Us)

**Verse from Ch. 28**

Caterina struggled as two men grabbed her by her arms. She was led down the hallway first. She didn't get a chance to see what was happening to Leon and the Professor, but from the grunts and moans of pain, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Unhand me!" She yelled.


	28. Chapter 28

Special thank yous go to **Sapphire Rose E, Woolfred and Slop Doggy** for the nice reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers. Thank you!

(PS I love the ending of this chapter.)

Disclaimer applies: I do not own any part of Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 28

Leon and the Professor fired their guns down the hallway. Caterina back towards the door and went to call out for Tres. The android appeared out of thin air and immediately started firing rounds down the dark hall. A woman's voice screamed out in agony. Everyone backed away from the entrance and watched as a bloodied mess fell onto the carpet. Honey colored hair fell on her face. Caterina knew who it was instantly. The same vampire that had infiltrated the Ministry of Holy Affairs and was in league with the Contra Mundi on the attempt on the Queen of Albion's life. Sister Lita Everglade aka Fury.

"How the hell did she get out?" She asked out loud. "How did she get up here from the dungeons?"

"Someone left her up here knowing full well someone would come and check on the cardinal and his holiness." The Professor leaned forward and examined the vampire.

"She's not going to make it." Caterina glared down at the spy.

"Who let you out?" The vampire didn't speak. She stared back at the Cardinal. "Who let you out?" Lita Everglade smiled.

"The...the same person..." she spit up blood. " who has the pope." She laughed out loud. Caterina growled and glanced at Tres.

"Wipe the smile from her face." She commanded him. "Leon. Professor. You are with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To my office. I'm going to contact Queen Mary and clue her in on the situation. She may be able to help us uncover what in god's name is going on here."

"What about the Empire? Is there anyone else that we can contact?"

"I'm not sure we should contact them? The Empress is missing and presumed dead."

"So is Esther."

"But Albion has a new Queen. The Empire doesn't and if it leaks out the Empress went missing with the true ruler Albion the two nations will be fighting by nightfall. It would be a blood bath."

"Perhaps that the young man Esther and Abel escorted back to the Empire would assist. Isn't his grandmother close with the Empress?" The professor asked.

"I'll think about it." Caterina spoke quickly. "Albion is my main priority. I know Mary will be able to get a reinforcement within hours."

The three walked quickly and quietly back to the Cardinal's office. All the time Caterina's mind was running around, wondering where in the Vatican her brother's were. She feared from Alec's safety. If Francesco left one mark on her little brother, anywhere, he would answer to her before facing God. They turned a corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Five guardsmen stood outside her office.

"I'm getting the feeling that we should turn around." Leon spoke lightly.

"Agreed." Caterina spoke, but before she could even turn about face, two of the soldiers notice.

"IT'S HER!" One yelled.

"GET THEM!" Called out another.

"RUN!" The professor grabbed Caterina's arm and dragged her after him. She could hear the men's footsteps close behind. They match each step to the beating of her heart.

"Could someone please tell me why the Department of Inquisition is after us?" Leon called out while running ahead. "When did we become the bad guys?"

"Since we over stepped our bondary." Caterina spoke back. "Head Back to Francesco room." They headed down another corridor. Four more men from the inquistion stood their in way. Leon tried to stop in his tracks. The Professor and cardinal ran right into them. Leon landed on his face and groaned loudly. Caterina looked at the nine men the surrounded her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"This....?" It was a familar voice. A woman stepped through the line of men.

"Paula." Caterina spat.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of the Pope"

"What!" Leon spoke out loud.

"That's insane. I didn't even know he was missing." Sister Paula ignored their protest.

"I want them sent to the dungeon. Keep them there until Cardinal Francesco says so."

"Francesco's declared this? Why would I kidnap my little brother?"

"You'll answer to him later you whore." Paula sneered. Never had Caterina heard such lanuage aimmed at her. The Lady of Death looked at her men once more.

"WELL! What are you men waiting for? Get them out of my sight!" Caterina struggled as two men grabbed her by her arms. She was led down the hallway first. She not got a chance to see what was happening to Leon and the Professor, but from the grunts and moans of pain, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Unhand me!" She yelled. Sister Paula walked int front. She ignored Caterina demands. "Sister Paula. This is a terrible mistake. You have to let us go. If his holiness is missing you're wasting time." Paula didn't acknowledge her. Getting to her wits in Caterina struggled to release the guards hold on her. Sister Paula turned around and quickly struck Caterina left cheek. She winced in pain, but fought back the tears.

"I don't want to hear your bitching." She sneered, before turing around and nearly bumped into three cloaked priest. Two short ones and a rather tall one. "Out of my way." Paula ordered. One of the shorter ones spoke strictly to the sister.

"You do you think you are striking a cardinal of the Vatican?" The voice was familar to Caterina.

"None fo your business and if you three don't want to be sharing a cell with these traitors I'd turn around and walk away." The cloaked priest lowered his hooded. Caterina gasped.

"Let them go!" Seth growled. "Or you'll face me." The other two removed their cloaks.

"And us too." Ion added. While Lady Asthe pulled out her staff.

"Vampires!" One of the gaurds from behind Caterina spoke.

"They are..." Seth's changed to a deep color red. "I am what nightmares are made of. Release them and I'll consider letting you live." Sister Paula pulled out her moon blades and stood firm in place. Seth growled.

"Hereitics." Paula spat.

"You don't want this." Seth spoke. "But if you wish to fight I will be happy to oblige you." Caterina looked at the two. She knew the Sister Paula had no idea that the woman in front of her was the Empress of the New Human Race. She feared that Seth would accidently set off another war between the Methuselah and hoped that Seth knew what she was doing.

Sister Paula lunged forward and swung at Seth. The young crusnik raised her left palm. The sister flew back against a near by wall out cold. What had happen? It happen so quickly that Caterina wondered what power did Seth truly possess.

"Asthe, Ion." She spoke. "Please be careful with the guards. I don't think I need to tell what would happen if one was killed." The guard at Caterina's right started shaking in his boots.

* * *

Read and Review!

Lil~Rahl: A division of Crusniks~R~Us

**Verse from Chapter 29 **(One of my Favorite Chapters.)

His scythe formed in his hands and his eyes became blood red. From behind him he could hear Gabriel whisper.

"Whoa!" The crusnik laughed slightly. Only his son would think having a monster for a dad would be cool.


	29. Chapter 29

Special thank yous to **Woolfred, Slop Doggy, Rioki Moondove, and Zenitha** for the lovely reviews.

I love Gabriel in this chapter. He is so cute.

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is not mine. I make no money from this.

* * *

Chapter 29

His time was almost up. He could see the guards lining up outside his door. The tears in his eyes threaten to escape. His time was precious to him now. His little boy clung tightly to his cassock. Abel tried not to think about everything he was going to miss in his life. His first day of school, first crush, his next birthday, even christmas. Ever since he had been cornered into accepting the mission to Valenica, Abel's life had been one of constant happiness and misery. Both mixed together to make a deadly concoction of poison that flowed heavily through the priest's veins.

Esther's lack of memory was a constant burden on his heart. It hurt to look into her eyes and not see the love for him anymore. He wanted her back, more than anything...well almost everything. She, unintenionally, became the misery in his life and during some moments in the past five years he wondered if his life would have a more peaceful one if he hadn't given his heart to her. Then again isn't it better to love and to lose than to have ever loved at all? Though one thing little detail made Abel refuse to give up on Esther's amnesia and that was the little boy in his lap right now.

When it first hit Abel that Gabriel was his son. He felt the void in his heart fill up instantly. His son was perfect in his eyes. He was full of life and Abel wanted to give him a life worth while. Abel hadn't had the privildge of having parents growing up. Being born in a labortory did leave an imprint on him that plaqued him for the first hundred years of his life. He had once been opposed to the thought of being a father, but now just by looking into Gabriel's eyes he knew he had been mistaken.

He wished he had more time to watch his boy grow and mature. He feared what Cain would do to him. He never wanted Gabriel's hand to be permantley stained with blood and if God gave him the will, he would fight to make Gabriel's life a brighter one than then one he was given. He would never feel abandonment, loniness or betrayl.

"Dad?" came his son's voice. Abel would never get enough of hearing him say that. He looked down at Gabriel. His eyes were so much like his mother's.

"Yes?"

"I miss mommy?" He smiled. Such innocent. What could he say? That the child's mother was possibly dead.

"I do too." Abel hugged him. "I do too."

"Do you think she'll be upset that we're in Rome without her?"

"I don't see why not."

"Mommy doesn't let me cross the street with out her holding my hand. She must be very scared that I'm so far away." Abel was instantly reminded of Lilith and how protective of Seth when she was little.

"Your mommy will always worry about you. That's what mommy's do."

"What do daddys do?" The question caught him off guard. What was a father's primary job of parenting? _**"Just make something up? He'll never know the difference."**_

"To keep mommy worry free and love their children unconditionally." He answered as truthfully as possible. "And maybe play cowboys and aliens every now and then." Gabriel smiled.

"Or submarine?" Abel laughed.

"I'm not sure that I'd fit under the pews."

"Neither can mommy. Her hips get stuck." Abel bit his lip. Of course it was funny, but he knew if Esther could see him laughing at her motherly features, he would be granted a swift kick in the rear.

"Are we going to see Mommy soon? I don't like that scary man."

"Neither do I."

"He looks like you though." Gabriel spoke. "He has your eyes." Abel sighed. "Why?"

"He's my twin brother." Gabriel didn't say anything. "That makes him you Uncle."

"Aren't Uncles nice?"

"Usually." Abel sighed. "But you do have an Aunt that is going to spoil you rotten." _**"Wait Seth and Esther are...."**_ He wasn't going to finish that thought.

"So the girl with the green eyes is my aunt?" Abel nodded. "Cool!" Abel loved the look of excitement in his son's eyes. They reminded him of Esther and their last moment together. His heart was aching for her already. He would be with her soon enough though and poor Gabriel would be orphaned, just like he was. He feared that his son would hold the same resentment that he did when he was younger. He prayed to God that Gabriel didn't turn his back on the world.

"Daddy. Why is that man mean?" Gabriel's words were so innocent and pure. "Did he do something bad?" What was Abel to say? That his Uncle beheaded an old flame of his father and that same father along with his Aunt threw him out into the Earth's atmosphere.

All of Abel's memories from that time in age were so befuddled. Covered by the rage of madness that had filled him. He could see now that if Lilith had never intervened Abel would have never been sitting here holding his most precious of items.

"A long time ago." He spoke. Abel tried to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"What did he do?"

"We'll talk about it another time."

"Adult stuff?" Abel chuckled.

"Yes...adult stuff." Gabriel sighed. The commotion outside was getting louder. Was this it? Was his time on this pane up? After all the times that he truly thought he was ready to meet his maker, Abel didn't want to go now. He clutched Gabriel tighter.

It sounded like a fight going on, Gunshots and powerful blast of energy could be heard. Abel got to his feet and placed Gabriel on the chair.

"Stay here and don't move." He spoke sternly. The little boy nodded nervously. Abel stood in front of the door preparing for the forth-coming battle. Cain would not win so easily. His scythe formed in his hands and his eyes became blood red. From behind him he could hear Gabriel whisper.

"Whoa!" The crusnik laughed slightly. Only his son would think having a monster for a dad would be cool.

"Stay put." He reminded him. Forgetting that his voice sounded completely different.

"Daddy." Gabriel spoke once more.

"Yes."

"I love you." The crusnik felt tears of joy fall.

"I love you too.... my son." Abel heard to latch on the door click. He prepared to swing his weapon at the first vampire to emerge. The door swung open and Abel swung with all his might. His scythe clashed against something hard. Abel's eyes focused and noticed that his weapon was entangled with tuning forks belonging to his dear little sister, Seth.

"Are we slightly on edge?" she smiled. Her red eyes almost laughed. Abel's heart almost jumped out of his chest. He instantly dropped his scythe and engulfed his sister in a bear hug. He cried.

"I had heard that you were dead." She laughed.

"You think a couple of vampires can do me in? Thanks of the confidence."

"Is Esther?" Seth smile got wider.

"Is fine. She's somewhere around here." There still was hope. "And Abel.... she remembers." Even better news.

"How?" Seth's eyes held a bit of sadness of second. Long enough for Abel to know it wasn't something to be brought up. Which reminded him. He turned around. Gabriel was still sitting on the chair, quiet as ever. He smiled. _**"He's such a good boy." **_

"Come here." He spoke. Gabriel obeyed and walked slowly to his father. His eyes glued to him. Abel forgot that his nanomachines were still activated. Gabriel stood in front of Abel and stretched his arms. Abel picked him up and held him close. The child's eyes were glued on his. Before the boy could ask another question Abel answered quickly.

"It's magic." Seth laughed. Gabriel looked down at her, as did Abel. Her nanomachines were deactivated.

"Hey cutie." She smiled at her nephew. Gabriel smiled and stretched his arms out for her. Seth laughed and took Gabriel from his father. It was funny to see her trying to hold the five year old. Abel finally got back to business.

"What's going on now?"

"We're breaking you out. What does it look like?"

"We?" As if on cue Asthe and Lady Caterina appeared. Gabriel's eyes were glued to Asthe.

"We have to hurry. It won't belong before the Contra Mundi suspects anything." Asthe spoke.

"Or Cardinal Francesco. I already suspect that Sister Paula and the others have been found."

"Then we'll have to get you out too." Seth spoke.

"So what's the plan?" Abel asked his sister. Seth's eyes glared with Malice.

"He's gone too far this. He's been secretly planning something with Cardinal Francesco. The pope is now missing and Caterina has been blamed. He tried to have me beheaded." She shook with anger. "I'm returning the favor."

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Lil~Rahl: A division of Crusniks~R~Us

**Verse from Ch. 30**

"She wants revenge more than I do." Abel tried to argue the point.

"And don't think about trying to convince her out of it either. She'd probably set you straight. Never mess with an angry mother."


	30. Chapter 30

Special thank yous go out to **Woolfred, Sapphire Rose E, Slop Doggy, Rioki Moondove & Zenitha** for the great reviews. Other thank yous go to all my readers. Thank you for putting up with me this far.

UPDATE: (HNL) Reviews 139, Hits 11,059, C2 1, Favs 27, Alerts 29.

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 30

"Then you'll need my help." Abel spoke. "Maybe if the two of us work together..."

"Three." Seth butted in. "You'll be lucky if you can hold Esther back. She wants revenge more than I do." Abel tried to argue the point.

"And don't think about trying to convince her out of it either. She'd probably set you straight. Never mess with an angry mother. Especially one that is a hybrid crusnik."

"Indeed."

"We do need to get Gabriel and Caterina out of here. If the battle is going to happen here, those two in the least need to be somewhere safe. I have an airship outside of the city ready to take them to the Empire." Abel looked at Caterina.

"I'm taking Leon and William with me. Father Tres is staying behind and searching for his holiness. His orders are to protect him at all cost. As are yours."

"I'll try."

"I'm sending Asthe and Ion back with them as well" Seth spoke, "mostly for Gabriel's protection. I have ordered Mirka to look after him until you, I, or Esther come for him."

"And what happens if we don't." Abel asked. He didn't want to ask, but it had to be planned. Seth didn't speak. He looked back at Caterina.

"If we don't make it through this I want you to take care of him." Caterina's eyes widen.

"What?" She gasped. "Abel you'll be fine." He shook his head.

"Just incase. Besides Seth, you are the only one that I can trust helping him come to terms with what we are. You know our history." He grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "I made a promise to you long ago that I would protect you and the lives of humans. Now I ask you to protect my son. Please." Caterina never could fight his pleas. She nodded.

"Um..." Father Leon called out from down the hallway. "The reunion needs to end. They're coming." Abel took Gabriel back from Seth and kissed his forehead.

"You're going to go with her...," he pointed at Caterina. "I want you to behave. Can you be a big boy and do that for me?" Gabriel nodded. "I'll try to come back for you soon."

"As will I." Seth added. "And I'll take you on a big shopping spree and buy would all the toys you want." Abel handed him over to Caterina. His arms felt empty. It pained him to leave him.... again.

"I love you." He spoke to him and kissed his hair.

"I love you too Daddy. Take care of mommy."

"You know I will." Seth looked at Asthe.

"Get them out of here. Get back to the Empire as soon as possible. Order the guards to protect them with their lives." Asthe bowed to her empress and placed a hand on Caterina's shoulder.

"Come with me my lady." She spoke. Asthe looked up at Abel. "I'll be looking forward to your arrival in Byzantium...tovarish."

"As will I."

Seth and Abel watched the small group leave. It pained him to hand Gabriel over, but he trusted that with Caterina he was in good hands.

"So...where's my Esther." Seth smiled.

"Your Esther?"

"Yes. My Esther. Where is she?"

"She's supposed to be on the gates waiting for Ion and Asthe to give the signal." He nodded.

"What's the signal?" Seth grinned.

"You'll know when you see it." He didn't want to know what she had planned. Leave it to her and probably Esther to have a flare for the dramatics.

"How did she get her memory back?"

"Issak beat her into an inch of her life." Seth spoke emotionless. "I didn't think she was going to make it. She lost a lot of blood." She looked up at him. "She said Issak mentioned something about Dietrich and everything snapped into to place." Seth looked up at him. "She says she's sorry."

"For what?" Seth shrugged.

"How the heck should I know? The chick has severe head trauma. Are you ready big brother?"

"Yes." Abel removed his glass and placed them in his breast pocket. "Let's go."

"Has there been any word from Issak?" the blond asked.

"Not one my lord." A woman with long blue hair spoke. "Should I try to make any further contact?" Cain didn't speak. For all he knew Issak was probably dead. Killed by Esther and Seth no doubt. He was careless to expect a vampire to do the job of a crusnik. There would be no mistakes the next time they meet.

"Let's continue on schedule." The woman bowed.

"As you wish my lord." She then turned and left. Finally after all this time he would be whole again. Never again would his body degrade at such a rate. He would never be weak nor would he ever fall apart again. Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. Who in god's name would be disturbing him now? Cardinal Francesco appeared in the doorframe.

"We have a problem." He sneered. Cain raised his left eyebrow. "Sister Paula and six of her men were found unconscious. They had apprehended Cardinal Caterina and two of her AX members."

"And?"

"They've escaped with the help of three vampires." Cain nodded. "One apparently had enough power to send Paula into a wall without touching her." Cain smiled.

"Ah!" he chuckled. "Sister's here."

"Sister?" Francesco spat.

"You may know her better as the Empress." The cardinal's eyes widen.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why wouldn't she? One, I intend on killing Abel who is also her brother, I intend on kidnapping her nephew, crown prince Gabriel, the true heir to the Albion kingdom. And I believe she's outraged at the fact I tried to have her and Esther Blanchett killed." If Francesco's eyes would have popped out of his head given the chance.

"Her nephew. The little boy that you're holding is the heir to Albion? What have you done? We could be warring with the kingdom before nightfall if Queen Mary knew."

"It's risk that we'll just have to make." Cain waved it off. "You didn't think there could be risks of war?" Francesco didn't speak. "Tsk. Tsk you foolish man."

"Not as foolish as the man who turns his back on the world." Cain's eyes turned a light shade of red. Francesco backed away.

"If you intend on claiming the Vatican power and keeping it. One would learn shut his mouth if he intends keep his head." Cain stood up and faced the meek terran. "Now. If you would excuse me, I have a new body to retrieve." Cain headed for the exit. The smiled on his face never faded. Even as a loud explosion ripped through out the Vatican, sending a plume of smoke up into blue clear sky. The two men looked out a nearby window. The main courtyard of the Vatican was in shambles. People were running and screaming.

"Is this of your doing?" Cardinal Francesco asked, not happy about the explosion. Cain glared back at him and shook his head.

"It appears that we are going to have to get are hands a little dirtier."

* * *

Lil~Rahl- A division of Crusniks~R~Us

**Verse from Chapter 31**

He could hear a wet slurping noise in a far corner. Vampires!

"I told you..." Cardinal Francesco spoke, trying to keep seriousness in his tone. "No killing until after the ceremony." He flipped a light switch on and gasped out in horror. The floor was cover in blood. The corpses of three Rozenkruez members littered the floor. A forth was in the clutches of a woman.


	31. Chapter 31

Special thank you to **bluea52394, NancyLee, ShadowMaiden3, Woolfred, SapphireRose E, Newis05_mynight, ColinatorGX and Slop Doggy,** Thank you to all my readers.

**Author's note:** I do apologize for taking so long to get back to updating. My muse had to take a back seat asthe man who raised me, my grandfather, passed away on December 23rd. I haven't had the heart to write since his passing as it has shook me to my core. Though continuing to write about Abel does seem to help. I told you I was going to finish this and I meant it.

* * *

Chapter 31

Alessandro shivered violently in the darkness of the small closet that he had been thrown into. His nerves were shot and his frail body couldn't help but shake uncontrollably. His big brother had did this to him, but why? What had he ever done to have this fate bestowed upon him? He wondered if Francesco was power hungry for the title that Alessandro had. Though being the bastard child that Francesco was, he could never be voted in. Alessandro wondered if that was the plan. He'd kill is little brother, claim that vampires did it, then take the power for himself. Alessandro shivered at the thought. What would happen if he would succeed? Would it really be the end of the world?

Alessandro tried to control his nerves. It was embarrassing to him to have to fight for control with his own body. He wasn't a little boy anymore and he had to stop acting like it. What would sister think of him? His sister, whom was kind and brave, everything that he ever wanted to be. Thinking of Caterina solidified his nerves enough for him to take a deep breath and clam himself. He had to get over this fear that he had. Ever since discovering the name of it, Phonophobia, the pope was ever determined to conquer it. So far he had failed, but little by little he grew stronger.

The door knob to his imprisonment turned and light filtered inward. Alessandro looked up to the face of his bigger brother. He tried to look at his brother with new angles, trying to figure if his assumptions were true. Was Cardinal Francesco actually trying to kill him.

"I'm surpised that you're not crying endlessly of fright." Francesco spoke emotionlessly.

"Why should I be afraid of the dark? I have God with me, big brother. If I have him then I should fear nothing."

"Is that so?" Alessandro nodded. "Is there nothing to frighten you?"

"There are things, but if I am to be god's true messenger then I need to face my fears." Francesco laughed.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" The pope thought over his own words before speaking once more.

"Not as ridiculous as the man who intend of hurting his little brother for power." Alessandro fought back the shakes. He would never admit that at that moment he was shaking in his robes. The glare in Francesco's eye told the pope of the man's anger.

"True." He spoke fist clinching white. "But if we human are to prosper. Then a true leader of the Vatican must raise. One that doesn't cower behind the seats of cardinals that coconspire with the enemy." The pope's spirit was shaking to peices. Francesco had always been able to show Alessandro at his weakest. He did it on purpose to show his followers who was truly in charge.

"You're death will inspire many for centuries to come." Alessandro flinched. So it was true. He was going to kill him over power. "They'll write ballads about your greatness."

"Which is a lie." Alessandro stated. "And a sin."

"In this life, Alessandro, one must often venture off the path of righteousness to secure one's place in heaven."

"Ah." The pope nodded. "And I perfer to be called Alec."

"Alec, Alessandro." Francesco scoffed.

"And if you kill me you will never pass St. Peter's gates." The cardinal chuckled.

"I didn't say I was going to kill you. The Contra Mundi has offered to take your life an exchange for Father Abel Nightroad's." Was that who that blond man was? The one he had seen before they blindfolded him? How could his brother stoop so low to work with the enemy of the world. That monster of a man had taken the lives of so many and nearly destroyed part of the Vatican five years ago.

"Why?" He asked. He had to know. Was his heart as blackened as to Contra Mundi's?

"To find my path of righteousness." He smiled. Alec shook his head. His brother had fallen and no amount of prayer was going to save him from salvation. Still, Alec would pray that his soul would find the path back to God and be enlighten by his greatness.

"Now we are running out of time. Rebels have already entered the Vatican and it is rumored that the Queen of Albion and the Empress herself are here to stop us." Francesco grabbed Alec's right arm and pulled him up quickly. The two walked down the corridor. Nuns and priest ran franticly through the hallways, ignoring the brothers as they walked to the courtyard. What had caused the commotion?

Had the former Queen of Albion and the Empress of the true human race attacked the Vatican? Alec wondered if the fight that had started five years ago was going to be finished here once and for all. He would pray that it would.

The Cardinal dragged him through the hallways. He could barely keep up with Francesco's fast pace. The man's heighten breath made his holiness wonder if something frighten him.

The two entered a large dark chamber that the cardinals used for interrogations of suspects. It was silent; Alec could practically feel death crawl over his skin. Was this is? He could hear a wet slurping noise in a far corner. Vampires!'

"I told you..." Cardinal Francesco spoke, trying to keep seriousness in his tone. "No killing until after the ceremony." He flipped a light switch on and gasped out in horror. The floor was cover in blood. The corpses of three Rozenkruez members littered the floor. A forth was in the clutches of a woman. He could not see her facial features to truly see who she was, but the tresses of long silky red hair clearly identified her as none other than the ex-nun and true Queen, Esther Blanchett.

Alec felt his stomach flip at the bloody sight. He closed his eyes and plugged his nose.

"You." Francesco sneered. He tried fighting the shiver that crawled down his spine. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Hmph." Went Esther. "I never got the memo." She looked up at him, blood still dripping from her lips. The smile on her face was devilish. She stepped through her mess, her eyes tinted red. Francesco stepped back, pushing Alessandro to the floor.

"I hear you're working with the Contra Mundi now."

"Who told you that?"

"A pathetic vampire did, right before I killed him." He could only assume she meant Issak. "His blood tasted retched, probably from the years of smoking. These ones though." She pointed behind her. "Their blood was tastier. I think I went a little over board. I haven't fed in such a long time, I had forgotten how good it made me feel." Her eyes hooked onto the Cardinal's

"Although I am not pleased to hear that you were going to hand over my Abel so Cain could kill your brother. I was surprised to say the least. Abel and Cain's sibling rivalry is one written of mythic proportion, one to kill out of revenge while the other for the hell of it. You on the other hand are even sicker. Killing your younger brother because you were not born of legal breeding." She to a step closer Cardinal Francesco and grabbed his robes.

"It's people like you that tarnish the Vatican's good name." Francesco shook violently. He looked ridiculous. Esther didn't give him any more attention. She shoved him out of the way and he landed on one of the corpses. Esther wiped her face clean of blood.

"Are you alright your holiness?" She asked. Alessandro opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her bright blue eyes sparkled again.

"Yes..." he blurted. She looked as if as hadn't aged since he had last seen her. "You're majesty." Esther scoffed.

"Please don't call me that. Esther is just fine." The pope nodded.

"Only if you'll call me Alec." She smiled.

"Of course Alec." She glanced back at the cardinal who hadn't moved an inch off the dead body. Afraid of what she might do. "Come on. I need to get you out of here before the battle starts."

"Huh?" He questioned.

"The battle. The Empress and I are going to kill the Contra Mundi. It would be an awful shame if you were to get into the mix."

"Indeed." Esther gestured him towards the door.

"NO!" Francesco yelled and pulled a small revolver out of his robes. "I must become the pope!" He pulled the trigger. Alec flinched at the loud bang. He waited for the pain, but it never came. Did he dare take a peek? He forced himself to look. Esther's hand was right in front of him face, clinched and bleeding. Had she caught the bullet?

"Alec would you mind waiting outside for me? I'll only be a minute." She spoke, her eyes never leaving the Cardinal's. Alec nodded. He looked once more at his older brother. His heart knowing that it would be the last time he saw him. The pope quickly slipped out. Esther dropped the bullet from her hand and growled.

"You know. I never ever had an inkling to taste terran blood." She stepped towards him, her eyes red with malice.

"But for you, I'll make an exception."

* * *

Read and Review Please.

**Verse from Ch. 33**

Could the three of them actually take him on? He knew he was more powerful than each of them separately, but together and Abel at 100%.... it indeed would be an interesting ordeal.

Lil~Rahl


	32. Chapter 32

Special Thank yous to **ShadowMaiden3, Sapphire Rose E. Rioki Moondove, Slop Doggy, Bluea52394** for the reviews.

A/N: Thanks for all the words of encouragement. They mean alot.

* * *

Chapter 32

Cain walked slowly through the Vatican courtyard. The entire Vatican was in an uproar. Panic was all around him. He liked it. He enjoyed the sensation of each and every scream that ripped though his ears. The main courtyard had indeed been hit. The fountain that usually welcomed visitors into the church was now just a large piles of debris. Water was still pouring out of a broken pipe. A few priest and nuns lay silent on the floor, they were probably too close to the blast when it happened.

"My Lord." It was a woman's voice into his earpiece. "My Lord. It's the Empress...she's laying waste to our members." Cain smiled and thought of what emotion would be going through her eyes. He didn't care who was killed in the process of achieving his goals.

"My Lord what shall I do."

"Nothing." He spoke.

"Just let them die?" Cain growled. Was the woman stupid? He didn't give a damn.

"But! The priest..." She stopped mid sentence wondering if she should complete. Would he be angered if he knew? Cain turned and faced the woman. She now knew he wasn't going to be happy.

"The priest?"

"Th..Th... The priest....the empress...has helped him escape. They have taken the child and hidden him." The Contra Mundi's face didn't flinch, but she could see his eyes become enraged with hate and before she could take another breath of air, the woman was crumpled at her lord's feet. Blood pooled beneath her body.

Cain looked down at the worthless corpse and step over it, continuing his journey back to Abel. Though if it was true that his dear brother and sister were working together to take him down. He wondered if his pet Reaper was even in on this. Even though her part taking would be pitiful. The bitch was a failure.

And for the first time in is long life Cain felt a ting shiver crawl across his back. Could the three of them actually take him on? He knew he was more powerful than each of them separately, but together and Abel at 100%.... it indeed would be an interesting ordeal. Sighing and figuring that most of his minions were wounded or killed, Cain sat down on a nearby bench and waited for them to find him. It shouldn't be that long. He could feel the electricity in the air that only could from his dear brother. He smiled and laughed. This was going to be an interesting day.

It had been ages since Abel felt the rush of his nanomachine. In the last five years he had rarely used them. They were now humming in his bloodstream, pulsing slowly under his skin. It was this feeling that fueled his madness ages ago when he himself had been the Contra Mundi. He would have to be careful or he could find himself reverting to old ways.

His sweet little Seth was the same way. The two of the made a bloody mess of the Rozenkruez orders. He left his anger towards him fill his thoughts. They had nearly taken everything away from him. His hope, his dream, the love that he believed that he would never be granted, and the miracle of life that never ceased to amaze him.

"What are you thinking big brother?" Seth asked. Why was she so good at interrupting his thoughts?

"Nothing in particular." She nodded and the two proceeded down the corridor. They were looking for the evil that had brought all of this into being. Cain had to be somewhere.

"So..." He spoke softly. "Where is Esther?" Seth shrugged.

"She was suppose to secure the pope before getting back with us. She didn't trust that Francesco character." Abel rolled his eyes.

"Neither did I. The man is an ass." Seth looked at Abel.

"Some harsh words from a Vatican priest."

"I quit remembered." She shook her head.

"Too bad too."

"Why."

"I would have been fired, then they would have probably given me unemployment."

" Though it would only amount to four dinars a month." Seth laughed. Abel looked at her "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is." She looked up at him. He told tell there was something on her mind.

"What?"

"So are you going to marry Esther after all this." She blurted out. The dreaded crusnik felt his pulse stop for nearly a second. Sweat formed on his brow. _**"Why God!"**_

"I mean she's the only one for you Abel. I wouldn't expect you to let her go." Should he tell her of the gold ring he had gotten before the Queen of Albion's untimely death? Sometimes Abel thought Seth was too nosy.

"We'll see." He spoke. His sister smiled, slightly squealed, and clapped her hands.

"I said 'we'll see'. I didn't say yes."

"I know, but 'we'll see' usually means yes."

"It does not." He retorted.

"Yeah it does." She shot back. He growled and fought the temptation to tickle her until was within an inch of her life. Instead, Abel walked off leaving her behind.

"Hey!" she called out. He kept his mind cleared and on the goal ahead of him. Cain was here and this battle between siblings was going to end here and now, like it should have been five years ago.

"Don't walk off on me." Seth called out. He could hear her footsteps echo off the cement. "Abel! Are you listening! Stop ignoring me!"

A smile crept across his lips and he softly chuckled to himself. Seth was like a cat that had just been agitated by her owner. He was actually waiting for her to start hissing at him or better yet sink her claws into him.

"Abel!" she called out again. "Abel! You know I hate being ignored!"

"I know." He spoke softly and continued walking. Seth ran up and caught up with him.

"Are you really not going to give me a yes or no?"

"Yes?" He spoke.

"Yes...meaning yes you'll marry her or yes that your not going to give me an answer." Abel smiled at his little sister and continued on his route. From behind him, he could hear Seth growling. He truly did love leaving her in suspense.

"ABEL!" She shouted at him.

* * *

Read and Review!

Lil~Rahl

**Verse from Chapter 33**

Abel's heart jumped. She was here and from the look on her face she was differently back and maybe a little pissed off.

"Hello my pet."


	33. Chapter 33

Special thank yous go out to **Sapphire_Rose_E, Woolfred, Tynia (twice) and Slop Doggy** for the lovely reviews. Another thank you goes to all my readers. Thank you for keeping this alive.

AN: Happy Valentine's Day to any Silver haired sugar induced priest that sport black wings and a pair of fangs!

Disclaimer applies: like you didn't know that.

* * *

Chapter 33

The air around the Vatican was charged. Abel stood in the courtyard and glared at his twin. Seth stood beside him; she was ready to begin battle. Cain looked back on them. His face was blank without a hint of emotions. All three knew that this would be the ending.

"Stay behind me." Abel told Seth.

"No." She spat back. "We're in this together. If we fight as a team he won't know what hit him."

"But I can't protect you if..."

"I don't need your protection." Seth intervened. "I haven't in nearly a millennia. I am going to need your help fighting him. You and I cannot do it alone. We've both tried." Abel wondered if Seth's words were true. Had she ever?

"Fine then." He looked down at her. "Then try not to get yourself killed. I will not be pleased if my son doesn't get that shopping spree you promised." Seth smiled. She couldn't get enough of Abel in father mode. It was positively adorable. The two looked back at Cain. Crusnik 01 had not moved an inch. He finally smiled and spoke intelligently.

"Have you to come to put an end to me once and for all?"

"This is it Cain." Seth spat. "Your rein of tyranny is over. You have threatened the peaceful existence of everyone on this planet and I will not stand by and watch the innocent suffer any longer. As the Empress of the new human empire, I condemn you to death." Abel gulped at Seth's words. They were very powerful. Cain scoffed at her statement.

"Such powerful words from a pint size problem." Abel could hear Seth growl beside him. Cain's eyes lay before Abel.

"Where's you son? I hope you didn't send him away."

"He's somewhere where you cannot scare him." Cain nodded and shrugged. Abel felt his nanomachines in his blood stream come alive. His scythe appeared and he swung his weapon into offensive position. Seth did the same as well. His blood red eyes focused on the mad man.

It would end now. Cain would no longer haunt him or those he held close. He had almost taken Esther away from him twice and had tried to stake claim over his boy. Gabriel would never know the horrors that his father had to go through. Abel would take him and Esther away from all of this. Maybe back to Valencia, perhaps he would seek employment at the bakery or candy shops. Have a simple life. Something he had never once thought of granting himself.

"Be mindful of his lance." Abel spoke softly to his sister. She did not answer. Ahead of them both Cain stood still. His nanomachinces still silent in his body. Abel knew not to underestimate him.

In a blink of an eye, Cain raised his hand sent a powerful shock wave in their direction. Abel prepared to push Seth out of the way and take the attack head on. Out of nowhere, a figure in black appeared, with red hair cascading down her back. She lifted her left palm and stood in front of them both. Cain's attack reflected off of Esther's defense.

Abel's heart jumped. She was here and for the look on her face she was differently back and maybe a little pissed off.

"Hello my pet." Cain spoke to her. "It's good to see you alive and well and it appears you have your memory."

"Save it." She spat back. "They might not know how truly mad you are, but don't forget you held me prisoner. You tortured me."

"And look how strong you are now." He gestured. "You haven't even tested your abilities to the max and you can already deflect my attack." Abel could sense Cain was edge. He may be able to win against two, but three? Even though Esther wasn't at full potential. He, himself, had seen her take out a group of Methuselah and hold her own against Cain.

"I am what you made me to be." Esther spoke to him. "Perhaps you shouldn't have used your own nanomahinces to change me." _**"Well that's news to me."**_ "Perhaps you should have used someone else's." A mischievous smile crawled over her lips. "Maybe someone who wasn't mentally insufficient?" Cain growled.

Abel wondered if Esther had lost her mind, yet again. _**"Why in the hell is she trying to anger him. Doesn't she know how we crusniks are? Ruled by our emotions?"**_

"Ah! Esther." Seth spoke to her. "What are you..." Esther raised her hand to her.

"Let me finish." She glared at Cain. "Have you always been this crazy, Cain? Or was it truly after your sister attempted to save you?" Cain's left eye twitched.

"If you knew what was good for you Reaper, you learned to shut it." Cain looked at his brother. "It would be a shame if another lovely red haired beauty lost her head." Abel growled and felt electricity burn within his veins. He dare bring up his savior up.

The whole area felt like a fire cage. Cain's eye bore deeply into Abel's. They are painted red with fury. He had an inkling that Esther's were as well.

"Make sure to keep him below the building tops." She spoke back to him and Seth. "We will have a better advantage point."

"He's not going anywhere." Seth growled. Cain's wings came into view and his lance pointed towards the three. Slowly he rose off the ground.

"Abel, do not let him get away." Esther spoke to him. Hearing her say his name chilled his very soul. He could finally hear the love in her voice again. He had missed that, terribly. His heart wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her until his lungs exploded.

"Abel, love." She spoke again, this time turning around and glancing back at him. Her eyes were vibrant with just a touch of red. Within their depth he could feel her love. She had truly come back to him.

"ABEL!" Seth yelled. "Snap out of it." Abel shook himself out of his stupor. Apparently Esther still had some kind of effect over him. He would have to learn to get over it sooner or...

"ABEL!!!" He looked up quick to see Cain over ten feet in the air. He swung his scythe into defense and went after him. Seth by his side, while Esther stayed below, somehow he knew that she had something dirty prepared up her sleeve.

* * *

Review Please.

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~Us)

**Verse from chapter 34**

"You know...." He spoke sourly, pulling the knife out of his back. "It's very rude to stab people in the back."

"Indeed." She spoke. "Almost as bad a stealing women out of the safety for their bedrooms." She knew he would understand what she meant.

"You should be thanking me." He spoke.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks you go out to **Sapphire_Rose_E and Slop Doggy** for the great reviews.

* * *

Chapter 34

Esther watched as the three siblings fought. As much as she wanted to fight Cain and tear his head off, she knew that the honor belonged to Abel. Regardless of what Cain had done to her, he had done worse to him. She noticed immediately that Abel was trying to distract Cain long enough for Seth to slip behind and attack for the rear.

Cain couldn't be that easily fooled. She had hoped that angering him would force him to be ruled by his emotions instead of logic. The plan had nearly backfired on her when he mentioned Lilith. Esther didn't have to look at Abel to know that his blood was boiling from the threat.

And now looking overhead, she felt more than reading to end this. She sighed and said a small prayer for god to watch over her, Abel and Seth and also to the let them finally end this madness.

With that said she raced into for the battle. Wielding two curved daggers she tried to get in a small attack from behind. As she suspected Cain was too quick and blocked her. Abel swung at him and he returned the favor, swinging violently, nearly swiping Seth's head clear off.

From her time being held captive by Cain, she had seen him practice his fighting. Sometimes when Liam and his assistants would wheel her back to labs to pump her full of something else she would catch a glimpse of him swinging his lance gracefully. His fighting style made Abel's look like child's play. Esther had made it her purpose to practice harder for when she wanted to escape him.

Esther watched Cain's movements carefully watching for any opening. Cain was very fluid in his actions. He easily glanced off Seth's fire of sound and Abel's high attack, the sending a power blast in her love's direction. Abel glanced to the side and avoided the blast. The two siblings swung again, but as Esther had guessed. Cain blocked them both, although leaving himself very open. Esther threw one of her daggers. The knife flew and embedded itself in the crusniks spine. Cain cried out in pain, before turning to look at her.

"You know...." He spoke sourly, puling the knife out of his back. "It's very rude to stab people in the back."

"Indeed." She spoke. "Almost as bad a stealing women out of the safety for her bedroom." She knew he would understand what she meant.

"You should be thanking me." He spoke. "If I hadn't kidnapped you all those years ago, you probably wouldn't have young Gabriel." Well he did have a point. She looked over at Abel. Would Abel have returned his affections if she was still ruling over Albion?

"I'll thank you to hold still." Esther sneered. "While your siblings and I remove your head." All three of them launched their selves at Cain. Esther hoped that Cain would miss one of their blocks. Alas, He flew up into the air. Seth stopped in time, but Abel and Esther slammed head first into each. She lay pinned beneath him. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Esther spoke. Abel looked at her. His nanomachines were still active, but she could see his longing for her. His arms encircled her.

"We always seem to bump into each other. Remember?" He spoke. "When we first met?" Esther rolled her eyes. Leave it up to her Abel to laugh at a happy memory when they were trying to kill his twin.

"I've missed you." He spoke, his lips close to hers.

"As have I. Do you think you can hold the kiss for me? You're sister is fighting Cain alone." He nodded and got up.

"How do you think we should do this?" He asked running to Seth's aid. He swung his scythe just in time to deflect Cain lance from striking Seth. Cain simply smiled and raised his hand at Abel. Esther appeared out of nowhere and sent a hard right punch to his temple. The Contra Mundi stumbled back a few steps and refocused. Though Esther could see that she had done some damage as a sliver of blood trickled down the side of his head.

Cain growled and quickly jumped into the air. Before any one of them could react he was over the Vatican buildings and distancing himself from them.

"Shit." Esther sneered. She looked back at Abel and Seth. "You two go after him." Seth nodded and quickly went after him. Abel looked at her confused.

"What about you? Do you want me to carry you?" She shook her head no.

"Maybe another time. You're stronger than your sister. You can handle his blows. I would just hold you back. Don't worry, I won't be that far behind." Abel nodded and followed Seth.

She watched as he raced after his brother and sister. Her lips had wished that they could have stolen at least one kissed. Her heart truly missed him.

"Lady Esther." A familiar voice spoke. Sister Kate appeared before her. The nun hadn't changed at all, though she was a hologram after all. "It is good to see you once more. Memory and all."

"Hello Sister Kate." She smiled.

"I have been contacted by Lady Caterina and instructed to inform you that she has young Gabriel with her and that the two of them are on their way to the Empire."

"Good." She had figured that Abel would give their son to her. Caterina should be very honor that Abel trusts her so. "Seth can have the Byzantium military protect them."

"She has also instructed me to assist you by any means." Esther nodded. This was better than she expected. She had always thought Caterina held some sort grudge against her because Abel was in love with her. It was obvious to everyone that she cared for him more than just a friend. Perhaps things had changed while she had been away.

"What are my orders my Lady?" Sister Kate spoke.

"Prepare the Iron Maiden for battle. Contact Gunslinger and Sword dancer and request their assistance."

"Yes ma'am."

"Is there anyone in the Inquisition that would assist us?"

"I'm not sure that's Cardinal Francesco department."

"No it isn't." Esther spoke. "Francesco is not with us any longer." Kate's eyes widen. She didn't want to ask what had happen to him. "Could his holiness command them?"

"Well yes, of course. He is the pope."

"We'll need to talk to him."

"Understood. Is there anything else, then?"

"Indeed. I need to make a quick long distance call. In private please."

"To whom?"

"To Queen Mary Spencer of course."

* * *

And so it begins.

Review Please.

**Verse from Chapter 35**

Catherina noticed the look in the young boy's eyes. It was the same as Abel's when his own eyes were laid upon a giant feast. This was probably the first time he had ever seen a Methuselah.

Lil~Rahl


	35. Chapter 35

Special Thank yous go out to Sapphire Rose E, ShadowMaiden3 and Slop Doggy for the nice reviews.

AN- I'm getting there! I love this chapter. I love lil Gabriel.

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Chapter 35

Gabriel sat impatiently next to a lady in red. It was quiet in the room and the small child wondered if his Daddy was all right and if he was with mommy. He was a little scared to be without one of his parents. Mommy had always taught him not to talk to strangers and these people seemed to be pretty strange.

He looked up at the woman next to him. A stern look was engraved upon her face. Gabriel wondered if she even knew how to smile. She caught him looking at him and he quickly glanced away.

"Are you alright, little one." He nodded at her slowly. He was surprised that a small smile appeared on her scowl. "Are you a little nervous." He only nodded again. "Cat got your tongue?" He shook his head this time. Caterina smiled.

"Not suppose to speak to strangers, right?" He nodded again. "Well I just happen not to be a stranger. I happen to be your Aunt." Gabriel's eye blew wide open. He had another Aunt! This was too cool. Two Aunts? What next! The woman's face softened and she smiled brightly.

"You look so much like your father."

"Everyone keeps saying that." He finally spoke. She nodded.

"That's a good thing. Its means that you'll grow up to be handsome like your father."

"And strong too?" He asked.

"Of course." Gabriel kicked his legs out and grinned.

"I'm glad Daddy found us. I like it now that Mommy and I have more family. Mommy was very lonely."

"Because she couldn't remember?" She asked. He nodded. "You were a very strong boy for your mother. I know Abel is very proud of you for taking care of her until he found you both." He smiled widely once again and his chest swelled with pride.

"Is Mommy and Daddy alright?" She nodded.

"You mom and dad used to work for me. They made quite a pair. They'll be okay."

"How long have you known Daddy?" he asked.

"I think I was just a little bit older than yourself. He protected me from the monster." She spoke softly.

"He's very good at that. He scares all the meanies away with his big teeth." Catherina laughed softly.

"You are your father's son." A soft knock on the door made Gabriel aware that the pretty lady was back. He liked her hair and the strand of red that reminded him of his Mommy's. He became shy again and leaned into the lady in red.

"Forgive the intrusion, I wanted to inform you that Queen Mary is on our frequency and requesting to speak with you." She nodded.

"Very well. Gabriel..." She spoke. "Would you like to accompany me to the bridge?" He looked at the pretty lady again and nodded very quickly. The lady in red looked at him puzzled.

"Are you nervous of Lady Asthe?" He looked at the pretty lady. Was that her name? She kneeled down in front of him.

"Hello my little tovarish." She smiled. Gabriel cocked his head to the side.

"What does that mean?" He asked. She smiled again.

"It means that you and I are going to be very good friend, just like your father and I."

Catherina noticed the look in the young boy's eyes. It was the same as Abel's when his own eyes were laid upon a giant feast. This was probably the first time he had ever seen a Methuselah. The young boy pointed at Asthe's hair.

"You have hair the color of mommy's?" She smiled warmly. "I like it."

"Why thank you." Caterina could clearly see that the boy was rather fond of Asthe. As she got up and started heading towards the bridge, she couldn't help but notice Asthe offer her hand to the boy. Gabriel smiled widely and accepted.

The three walked silently down the corridor, Gabriel clinging tight to Asthe's hands. Caterina said a small prayer for the boy and hoped that his parents would be okay. She knew what it was like to loose your parents at a young age. The boy just found out who his father was. She wanted the best for the boy. Perhaps she would ask Esther and Abel if she could do more for him. She had no children of her own, so why not? Perhaps she could set him up a trust fund for a later date so he might use it to attend a university of his choosing.

Though the Empress would make sure of that as well. She knew that her and Seth had never thought of Abel ever having children. Gabriel was a blessing to everyone. His little smile brought joy to her heart, Abel's little clone without the sadness behind the eyes.

Caterina pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to focus. She could only assume that the reason Queen Mary was calling was because Esther had been in contact. She wondered what the queen's reaction was when the once thought dead queen was truly alive. She would pay to see that.

"Do you have a doggy?" She heard Gabe ask Asthe.

"No..." She replied sweetly. "Do you?"

"Mommy won't let me have one. She's says because we live in an apartment and because we're gone all the time. My mommy sings in a choir. She sounds pretty." Asthe smiled.

"I'll look forward to hearing her."

"Although I get bored so I play submarine with Sister Yuffie." Gabriel looked up. "Are you married?" Catherina bit her lip. She could only imagine the look on the duchess face. Asthe didn't answer right away.

"No." She spoke quickly.

"Why not?" Gabriel was a brave little boy to ask a Methuselah, such as Asthe all these questions. Even Abel dare not to interrogate her and he was considered a friend.

"Why are you asking all these questions, little one." She turned on him. "You are so curious. You must get that from you mother. God knows that Abel isn't curious in the bit."

"He is more than you know." Caterina butted in. They were getting closer to the bridge. She was sort of dreading the hundred and one questions the Queen Mary would likely have prepared. Asthe caught up with Caterina, she was carrying Gabriel on her hip. Just like a mother would. If only Abel could see her know, perhaps she should take a picture for evidence. That is if she was suicidal.

* * *

Review Please

**Verse from Chapter 36**

"It is rumored that Father Nightroad in related to the Contra Mundi. Is this true?"

"Only as true as you make it." Esther looked down on him. "You have fought against them both. Do they seem like they are related?" Petro thought carefully. He shook his head no. Esther turned and faced the battle going on in the distance.

"Blood doesn't make you related. It's who you relate to."

**Lil~Rahl**


	36. Chapter 36

Special thank yous to **_Hiezen Uchiha, Sapphire Rose E, and Slop Doggy_** for the great reviews!

Author's note: Almost done!!!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 36

It felt good to feel the breeze through her hair. It had been so long since she had been on a ship. She had truly missed this part of her life. Esther stood on board the Iron Maiden on the lower deck. In the distance she could see the red blast and blue lighting. She silently urged the ship to move faster. Every second she was from Abel and Seth was another chance that she could loose them.

Her talking with Queen Mary had gone perfectly. She especially loved the lacked jaw expression the new queen gave. Apparently the Vatican had not informed Albion that she was alive. A part of her hoped that Albion wouldn't become aware that she was still alive. She had enjoyed the last five years. Having a simple life and raising Gabriel away from all of this and now that it was all back, she was afraid of what the outcome of everything would be. Gabriel was the connection that would tie the terrans to the Methuselah. Some would consider her a traitor while Gabriel would be considered a freak.

"My Lady." Esther dropped her thoughts and turned to face Brother Petro. He bowed to her out of respect.

"Please don't do that. I am on a queen or a saint."

"But a leader none the less." He smiled at her. "It is good to see you well. I am sure Father Nightroad was ecstatic." She chuckled.

"Something like that." He laughed.

"Brother Matthew, Phillpo and I have been instructed by his holiness to follow you in to battle." He kneeled in front of her. "He has also ordered that you take over Cardinal Francesco detail until a permanent one can be found." Petro glared. "Rosenkruez will pay for what they have done to him."

Esther tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. Alec had told the inquisition his half brother was killed by the Rosenkruez. It wasn't entirely a lie. She had once been apart of the organization, even though it was by force.

"If it is not too forward of me, my lady, what is the plan?"

"We are going after the Contra Mundi himself and we will not stop until his head is posted on a stake." He nodded. "Father Nightroad and Empress Augusta Vradica are already battling him. We will assist, but not get in their way. This is their battle." Petro nodded.

"It is rumored that Father Nightroad in related to the Contra Mundi. Is this true?"

"Only as true as you make it." Esther looked down on him. "You have fought against them both. Do they seem like they are related?" Petro thought carefully. He shook his head no. Esther turned and faced the battle going on in the distance.

"Blood doesn't make you related. It's who you relate to." She spoke softly. "Go and prepare for battle." Petro nodded and left.

Esther continued to gaze off into the distance. It did upset her that people sometimes questioned Abel when they found out who he shared blood with. If truth were told they would begging for him to bring peace because of who his sister was.

He didn't even tell her that he had a sister for the longest time. Though she had guess on the whole twin brother thing. Cain and Abel looked far too much alike not to be related. She wondered if that was why he continued to wear the glasses?

"Be safe my love." She whispered into the wind. "I am coming."

"Lady Esther." Sister Kate appeared behind her. "The Ion Maiden is within shooting range. Do we open fire?"

"No...we may accidentally hit Abel and the Empress." Have Tres snipe. He should be able o sneak in a few shots." She hoped. Though Father Tres was still the best. "When we get closer we'll attack. I'm surprise the Rosenkruez are not here yet."

"I think you and the Empress destroyed a large percentage of them." Sister Kate spoke. "The Vatican will be talking about that for sometime."

"Don't I know. It's not like they have more important things to worry about." Esther smiled.

"And Queen Mary called. She has done what you asked and request that you merely call if you need anything else." Esther nodded, she was happy that Mary Spencer and her became friends before all the turmoil that turned her life into what it was today. She had been surprised that Mary still considered her the true Queen and even said that she would step down and let her return to ruling her country.

Esther didn't know if she wanted to retain her crown. What she really wanted was to go back to Valencia and work to have a little apartment that she could share with Abel and Gabe. Have choir practice three nights a weekend and church on Sunday. She feared that the change in atmosphere would be difficult for her son. Let alone how much Seth was already going to spoil him. He was Prince Gabriel Alessandro Nightroad the true heir to the Albion throne. When word got out, if it got out, that he was nephew of the Empress was feared a revolt from her people. Calling her a traitor among other things, yet she feared what they would call her son and the actions that her and Abel would face to shut the up.

"Why can't it be easy?" She whispered to herself.

The battle was getting closer, she could hear the siblings screaming at each other. The continence of swear words that Abel let out made her cringe. It was only with Cain that he truly lost it. This wasn't going to a pretty sight. Esther Prayed that the casualties would be at a minimum and that she would see her son soon.

"Lady Esther." Sister Kate called to her again. "We have confirmation of a Rosenkruez ship trying to intercept Father Nightroad." Esther smiled. It was time. She was going to send them back where they belonged. "What are my orders?"

"Sister Kate. You may fire at will!"

* * *

Review Please!

**_Verse from Chapter 37_**

" You'll not touch one hair on his head." Abel growled. He was almost tempted to fully release his nanomachines.

"You're leaving me no choice brother."

"I'm not your brother!" He screamed and attacked again.

Lil~Rahl- A divison of Crusniks-R-Us


	37. Chapter 37

Special thank yous go out to **_Siriania, Shadowmaiden3, Sapphire Rose E, and Slog Doggy _**for the lovely reviews.

* * *

Chapter 37

Abel was literally seeing red and his nanomachines were begging to be released fully. They wanted control, and that was something Abel never wanted. Not only would he get himself killed, but also Seth, Esther and anyone else could be injured.

His scythe gripped tightly in his hand. He flew at his brother, screaming madly. Cain merely parried and repost. He had always been a better fighter than Abel. Having Seth there did help. Every attack that she sent came when Cain's back was turned and she waited for the good shots, unlike Abel who went in swinging.

Abel couldn't help it. This...monster had been a sore in his side for ages, doing whatever possible to sabotage and/or destroy everything that Abel held dear to him. Lilith, Esther and now Gabriel.

A loud shot range out and Abel felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Looking over he noticed he had been shot at. Another loud bang came; Coming from his left was a Rosenkruez ship. He rolled his eyes. **"How worse is this going to get? Do I have to fight off them as well?" **

Another loud bang came from behind; Abel watched the ship's starboard side exploded. He turned his head. It was a sight for sore eyes. The Iron Maiden soared through the clouds; he could see Tres and Esther on the lower deck. He smiled; Esther would always come through for him. **"No wonder I fell in love with her."**

"Don't worry about the ship, Abel!" Esther called out. "We'll take care of them." Abel wanted to rush over and hold her in his arms. He forced his emotions back down and focused on his main priority.

Cain had just deflected one of Seth's attacks and was getting ready to counter. Abel swung his weapon at his brother, knocking Cain's blast off. His brother glared at him full of malice.

"I didn't want to destroy you Abel." Cain called out. "I still need your body, but I may have to and take little Gabriel's instead. Once he's older of course."

" You'll not touch one hair on his head." Abel growled. He was almost tempted to fully release his nanomachines.

"You're leaving me no choice brother."

"I'm not your brother!" He screamed and attacked again.

"Abel! No!" Seth called out. Abel snapped out of his rage in time to watch Cain's lance come forward, preparing to run him through. He tried to bring his scythe up to deflect. It was going to be too close.

Four loud shots rang out. Cain's lance disappeared as did his right arms. From behind Abel he could hear his love.

"Go get him!"

Not questioning how Esther disarmed the Contra Mundi, Abel focused on each and every attack. Seth sent attack after attack. Cain backed away from the fight. He was breathing heavily. Abel guessed that his body was ready to fall apart. He couldn't quit now.

"Do you truly think you can kill me?" Cain mocked. "You have failed many times before. What makes this time different?" Abel always hated it when Cain belittled him. He growled again.

"Because he's not alone in this battle." Seth spoke out. "Unlike you, he has people that love him and back him up." She glanced over at Abel and smiled briefly. "You are nothing but a coward Cain. You hide behind the Rosenkruez, because you're weak." Cain growled this time and Abel gathered on to what she was doing. Making him mad would make him over extort to use the nanomachinces.

"You're a foolish girl." Cain sneered.

"Not as foolish as you. You're an idiot, Cain. You're beat. Your order is dead and you're about to join them as well."

"Not yet though." He grinned with madness and flew straight at Abel. Caught of guard, Abel wasn't quick enough to block the attack. The two fell through the sky.

"I'm taking you down with me, Brother." Cain sneered. "And if I have a chance I'll take your precious whore with us." Abel grabbed Cain's left arm and sunk his teeth into his flesh. The Contra Mundi cried out in pain, but he held on tight to Abel.

Another blast came from above and hit Cain in the side. He let go of Abel and started to fall. The priest spread his wings out to balance himself. Seth floated down.

"You okay, big brother?" She asked. He nodded. "You have to watch that temper of your Abel. You're lucky Esther is a good shot or he would have run you through."

"I'll look in to anger management." He joked dryly. Seth rolled her eyes and the two watched Cain hit the Earth.

Abel felt a touch of pride within himself; Cain was going to be defeated. Finally after all these years, he would come out the winner. He looked at Seth and noticed her forlorn look.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." She bit her lip. "Even after all he's done to us, he's our brother and at one time you and I loved him. I still love my brother, Abel. I just hate the monster that he's become." He nodded. He could understand her point of view. At one time he cherished the connection with his brother.

"The brother that we loved died out a long time ago." He tried to assure her. "Let us give him peace so he may return to his path in the after life." Seth shook his head.

" I know I should, but I can't kill him. I don't want that burden on my shoulders. I've seen how you carry guilt."

"I know." He figured something like this was going to happen. Seth could talk a big one, but she was still kind and caring at heart and she was correct. This monster at one time had been their brother. Abel had come to terms with that ages ago.

"Help Esther with the Rosenkruez. I'll deal with him." He spoke softly. Seth nodded.

"I wish I was stronger. I thought I was, I was so sure that I could do it."

"I understand." He tried to smile, but failed. "Go! Let me finish this." Seth smiled back.

"I love you, big brother."

"And I you." Abel watched his sister venture off towards the Iron Maiden, which was in the middle of winning a battle against the RCO ship. Below him his brother waited. He hoped he was packing for the after life.

* * *

Review please.

**Verse from Chapter 38**

He was broken, probably far beyond whatever repair Issak or anyone else could do. It was then that it hit him like a ton of rocks. His eyes widen at the realization.

_I'm going to die._

_Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~US)_


	38. Chapter 38

Special thanks yous go out to **_Siriania, Sapphire Rose E, & Slop Doggy _**for the great reviews.

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 38

It was like he could feel his life being pulled from his chest. He was broken, probably far beyond whatever repair Issak or anyone else could do. It was then that it hit him like a ton of rocks. His eyes widen at the realization.

_I'm going to die._

He could see his twin slowly float to the ground; the scowl on his face was enough for Cain to know that after all the years of harassment and cruelty he had done to him this was about to end.

Now that Contra Mundi was truly facing his own demise, he wondered all the questions of life. He knew that those pearly gates in the clouds would ban him and that his soul would burn for an eternity. All of the blood that had been stained by his hands would come ten fold, but did he feel any sorrow?

At one time, he would of. Years and years ago when he stilled lived with Abel, Seth and Lilith, before his terrible accident that nearly killed him. Things had been easier then and he hadn't been alone.

Then he made his first step away from his siblings and permanently separating them forever. He knew that Killing Lilith would shock Abel, though not enough to drop him into the earth's atmosphere. He had nearly died then, when he fell, though he was permanently disabled.

Those nine hundred years he tried to put himself together to what he once was. It wasn't until Issak came around that he realized that he would be permanently handicapped, unless he could find his twin and take his body. Unfortunately for him Abel had more or less disappeared. He had sent spies all over the world searching for him. Who would have thought he be mourning over the pathetic Saint.

Abel landed softly and looked down on him. In his eyes, Cain could not see the Abel he once adored. This wasn't his Abel, the one that shared the title of Contra Mundi and was proud to hold that title. No. This Abel belonged to a red headed woman somewhere in the clouds above.

He had always had an inking about Abel and Esther, probably before Abel even noticed it. When he had taken her years ago to turn her into what she is today. The ending result was in hopes to ensnare his brother into a trap and gain access to use his body. He looked up at Abel.

"What are you waiting for?" he spat. Abel didn't speak. He continued to look down on him, with what appeared to be pity within his eyes. Cain's blood boiled. He didn't want Abel's pity. He had never needed pity and he would not start now? He wondered if he should let his own nanomachines run wild. Perhaps take Abel with him to hell. He looked up at Abel.

"Do you really think you have it in you to kill your brother."

"My brother died ages ago." Abel spoke softly. "And I have already mourned for the loss of him." The silvered hair crusnik lowered his scythe at Cain. "You on the other hand have threaten to destroy my love and my family for the last time. You are not my brother. You're only a pathetic monster on borrowed time."

Cain felt his nanomachines pleading within his blood. Wanting full release, wanting the power to rip Abel to pieces. 01 was severely tempted. Why not take Abel straight to hell? He could sit next to him on a throne of hot coals of all entity.

Abel raised his scythe, preparing the to give the final blow he closed his eyes and swung. He waited to hear it. The sound of flesh being torn and Cain's cry of pain. Nothing. Did he dare to take a peak? Abel carefully opened one eye. He looked down onto where his scythe had hit. There was nothing there.

"What?" Abel looked up to search for his target. Something moved from behind him. Abel turned and came face first this a red energy blast. Pain seared through his right shoulder and he could feel his flesh and sinew pull apart.

"Abel!" He heard his name being called out. Everything went dark as he felt his legs give out from under him. He landed in the dirt with a thud. Abel tried to move his right hand to on avail. He could only assume that it had been blown off. From a shot distance he could hear Cain laughing. _**"How did he get by me?" **_

"You're too slow, 02." Cain spat. "You're never going to be good enough to beat me." Abel's body felt like a ton of bricks was pressing down. The Crusnik was begging for release. Abel blinked his eyes once or twice and gradually his vision came back and it was not a pretty sight. Cain staring manically back, he had let the crusnik take full control. The true Monster that had destroyed his twin now reared its ugly head.

He raised his lance and sneered. Blood trickled down the back of Abel's neck and he felt the slight twinge of death down his spine. He pushed it aside and stood back up. He looked down at the gaping hole where his shoulder had been. He could already feel his nanomachine already putting himself back together.

"I'm not leaving this pitiful planet without you." Cain yelled sprinting towards him. Abel stood his ground and brought his scythe in front of him.

Shots echoed in the distance. Abel ignored them and prepared for the strike from Cain. Cain was only feet away. His eyes glaring red and fill with anger.

"Abel!" He heard the voice again. He ignored it as well, as Cain's lance struck his scythe. The weapons locked tightly and the brothers struggled for dominance. He could here explosions over head and cries of agony. He prayed Esther and Seth were all right.

"Abel!" He heard it again. Who on Earth would be calling out for him now? Cain swung his left hand at him, almost striking him in the face. Abel rebelled and head butted him. The two were locked in a death grip, Cain's claws sinking deep into Abel's back.

"Abel!" Wait! He knew that voice. Within a fraction of a second he saw a faint hint of red behind Cain and in another blink of an eye he was gone. Abel lay on the ground with his eyes closed. He let the pain overwhelm him as he gathered his wits. He couldn't afford to waste too much time.

"Are you dead?" He heard his love ask. He opened his left eye. Esther was standing over him, a small cut on her brow.

"No yet." She smiled.

"Good!" Esther offered him a hand up. "You okay? Anything broken?"

"I'll survive." He mumbled. "What happened?" Esther grinned and pointed behind her. Abel looked behind her in astonishment.

Six Albion goliath tanks were coming into view while another four were gathered closer in a square. Each tank had a long chain attached to the Contra Mundi.

"You called in reinforcements." Abel spoke softly to Esther. "How wise." Esther smiled up at him. Abel felt a small impulse to kiss her. _**"Maybe later."**_

Cain struggled in his chains. They were like snakes. Every time he thought he could rid himself of one the others would only tighten around him more. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. Abel was supposed to come with him. Damn that pet of his. He should have just killed her all those years ago.

"Doesn't feel so hot when you're the one in chains does it?" Cain turned and saw Esther and Abel facing him from behind the tanks. He growled and tried to release one of his arms, perhaps he had enough strength to take her with him.

"To afraid to face me alone?" he sneered. Abel took a step forward, but stopped short of the tanks.

"You're not worth my time anymore." Abel spoke blandly. "You're nothing to me." Esther was beside him again, holding his hand.

"You've never amounted to anything Cain. Cockroaches have more meaning than you. We're just making sure you don't come back this time." She smiled. "So I called in a favor to the Queen of Albion. After all there is still a warrant out for your arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of the last queen." Cain looked back at his brother. Abel didn't. Was Abel really going to let them interfere with their fight? Abel squeezed Esther's hand and looked down at her.

"Let's go get our son." He spoke softly to her. Esther nodded and Cain watched as the two turned and walked away. He felt his heart pound violently against his chest. This was it. This was....... Abel didn't turn to look when the tanks fired.

* * *

Review please.

_**Verse from Chapter 39**_

He would never truly atone for all the sins of his dark past, but he could start anew and he already had. Esther was here with him and young Gabriel would be depending on him until he was able to take on the world on his own. Then maybe there would be more children in his life. Perhaps a daughter with beautiful red hair like her mothers.

Lil~Rahl


	39. Chapter 39

Special thank you go out to **Sapphire Rose E, Siriania, Zenitha, lloo161, Hiezen Uchiha, Rioki Moondove, Slop Doggy, Shadowmaiden3 **for the great reviews.

Two more to go!

* * *

Chapter 39

Caterina sat in the palace gardens of the Byzantine Empire watching young Gabriel try to attempt to sneak up on an unsuspecting butterfly. It had been three days since she had reached the empire and no word had been heard from the child's parents. Though she knew that God would be on their side. Still...a phone call would have been nice.

Though in those three days, she had grown rather fond of the child and prayed that one day she would find a good man and have one of her own. Though she would always wish for a child with silvery blond hair.

"Aunt Cat." Gabriel called out to her. She absolutely enjoyed his new nickname for her. Not that she would let anyone else know. The young boy raced up to her and almost jumped into her lap. How much energy he had. It was amazing.

"Aunt Cat." She smiled.

"Yes little one." Gabriel open his hands revealing the butterfly that he had been chasing moment ago.

"I caught him." Caterina looked down at the little insect.

"I see and pray tell what do you plan to do with him now?" Gabriel shrugged.

"I don't know? I thought you would know?"

"Why don't you let him go? He probably has a family out there that misses him terribly."

"Just like me?" He grinned. Caterina laughed lightly.

"Yes just like you." Gabriel set the butterfly on the ground and the two watched it fly away.

"Are mommy and daddy coming to get me?"

"Yes." It wasn't really a lie. Esther and Abel had yet to contact them so it had to mean something.

"When?"

"I hope soon." She spoke.

"Is Asthe going to come back and play with me?" A look of excitement in the boy's eye. Who would have thought that Gabriel would come to really like the Methuselah? Asthe in all retrospect was fond of the boy too. She made every attempt to visit every day and offer to play with the child in the garden. She had dubbed him her little tovarish.

"She should. Perhaps she has been delayed by work." Gabe nodded and sighed. She could tell he was puzzled by some inner problem.

"What troubles you?"

"Mommy." He spoke softly before looking up at her. Within his eyes she could see so much understanding. Sometimes wondered if the boy was really six.

"Is mommy going to stay was daddy?"

"Probably. Your parents were very much in love before she disappeared. I know that at one time your father was prepared to marry her." He smiled.

"I'd like that. It would be nice to have daddy around. He's very good at playing cowboys and aliens." Caterina smiled. She deeply cared for this boy as her own, perhaps adoption maybe an idea for her. She wanted someone to give all her love to. She liked that idea and the Abbey was always looking for good parents.

~O^*~

_**"What has been? Five years? Five years since I've felt this complete?"**_ Abel's heart was prepared to jump out of his chest and start dancing. Finally, he was whole. Well almost whole. There was the side trip of venturing to the Empire to retrieve young Gabriel. Though as he lay down in his private room aboard Seth's ship. Esther lay next to him, wrapped up tightly in his arms. _**"Thank you for giving her back to me. I will never stray again."**_

The trip to Byzantium had been delayed by two days. Seth and he had wanted to be entirely sure that Cain was dead and then cremated. Abel then took his ashes and placed them in deep within the catacombs beneath the Vatican. And as he resurfaced back into the daylight and sunshine, Abel was struck with a realization.

Esther was standing at the entrance wearing a pair of blue slacks and a white blouse, a bright smile drawn on her lips. She looked radiant in the sunlight, like an angel. Abel realized that his fight was over. He would never truly atone for all the sins of his dark past, but he could start anew and he already had. Esther was here with him and young Gabriel would be depending on him until he was able to take on the world on his own. Then maybe there would be more children in his life. Perhaps a daughter with beautiful red hair like her mothers.

Esther nuzzled closer to him, Abel smiled and held her tighter. Sometimes it felt as if he was living within a dream. He thought of pinching himself to see if this was real. Although....if it wasn't, he never wanted to wake up.

"So..." Esther spoke softly into his ear. "Where do we go from here?" Abel shrugged. He didn't have a clue and on top of that, he was out of money and out of a job, as he was officially retired.

"Don't know...don't care." He smiled. "I have you and that's all I need." Esther laughed slightly.

"We could always go back to Valencia. I did have a job. You and I could raise Gabriel there. Though my apartment was blown up." Esther kissed his jaw line. "Guess that's not a bright idea."

"I'm sure something will come up. For the time being, Seth has requested that you, Gabe and I stay in the Empire with her as her guests." Esther nodded.

"Mary also offered us a place as well." Esther spoke. Queen Mary had even offered to step down and let Esther take the kingdom back. Though Esther was the rightful ruler, she didn't think the environment was good for Gabriel or Abel. When she turned the offer down the Queen then request that Esther become Ambassador of Albion. Esther was still thinking on the idea.

"Do you think Gabriel is okay?" She asked.

"I'd trust Caterina with my life." Abel spoke. "He probably has her wrapped around his little finger."

"He must get that from you." Esther smiled. "You're both easy on the eyes. I'm happy that you found us both."

"I'm happy you remember who I am." Esther shook her head and grinned.

"My heart always knew who you were. My brain just didn't listen."

"It does that often." Abel joked.

"The same way your stomach doesn't listen to your wallet?" She retorted. "Some things never change with you, Abel. Are you still falling into people's fountains?" Abel growled. He squeezed her tight and rolled on top of her. Esther squeak.

"You are still minx. Worse than ever." He spoke lowly, before capturing her lips in a kiss. "I love you."

"And I you. Forever and ever."

_**"I'm the luckiest man in the world."**_ He thought with a grin. A lovely girl to give his love to and a son to watch grow. Now there was only one thing left to do and he planned on consulting his dear friend, Caterina once they had landed in Byzantium. She had once confiscated a very lovely gold engagement ring that rightfully belonged to him. It was time it was return to its rightful owner; Esther's left ring finger.

* * *

Review

**Verse from chapter 40**

"Do you want me to kiss her Dad?" Gabriel asked, shaking his father out of his thoughts. What wouldn't he give to see her smile at him again? Abel knew of two things he'd never give up.

"Let her sleep." He spoke. "She's earned it."

"I like her." The boy said. "She has hair like mom's."


	40. Chapter 40

Special thank yous go out to Sapphire Rose E, Rioki Moondove, lloo161, and Slop Doffy for the great reviews. ONE MORE TO GO!!!

Disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 40

**One Year Later**

"Are you sure she won't wake up?" Gabriel asked his father. He looked back down at the pretty maiden in the casket below him. "Maybe you have to kiss her so she can wake up?" Abel chuckled.

"She's not like sleeping beauty." Recently Abel had been reading his son all the classic fairy tales that Lilith had once read to him. Gabriel had become obsessed with two so far; Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast.

"Are you sure?" The boy questioned again. He was rather intuitive for a six year old. Abel tried to smile cheerfully. He wished more than anything that a slight kiss would allow the sleeping beauty to open her eyes. Nine hundred years ago he probably attempted to, not that he remembered.

As far as Abel was concerned now, he had finally started living a life that he wanted eleven months ago. When Esther accepted his proposal to marry him and in those eleven months his life had completely changed.

Two months after Abel's proposal, Esther and he married in a small wedding set in St. Mathis. A month after that Esther accepted the job of ambassador of Albion, charged with the job of working with the Vatican and the Empire in keeping peace between Terrans and Methuselah. It was a very rewarding job, mostly because Abel was the ambassador from the Empire and Caterina from the Vatican.

The Abel and Esther had moved to Byzantium to be closer to Seth, which may have turned out to be a big mistake. One was that Auntie Seth could not say no to Gabriel, the boy had more toys than the toy store itself. The other reason was that Gabriel had become quite attached to Asthe and vice versa. Asthe was forever coming over to play with the boy, often volunteering to baby sit.

Abel looked at his son. He was growing up so quickly. He wanted more time to enjoy the boy's youth. Gabriel looked down at Lilith's sleeping form. It had been years since Abel had visited and since he was in Rome on official business with his wife and son anyway, might as well make time.

Esther though was visiting a local doctor. She had been rather tired lately and wanted a check up to make sure she wasn't catching a cold. Come to mention it, she had been tired and a tad bit picky that last three of four months.

"Do you want me to kiss her Dad?" Gabriel asked, shaking his father out of his thoughts. What wouldn't he give to see her smile at him again? Abel knew of two things he'd never give up.

"Let her sleep." He spoke. "She's earned it."

"I like her." The boy said. "She has hair like mom's." Abel nodded. So he wasn't the only one the saw resemblance. "Is she my aunt too?"

"Yes." He spoke. "And she would have loved you very much. Probably spoiled you more than Aunt Seth. She's the one that taught me all those fairy tales you like." The boy looked on to Lilith. Abel remembered being a boy sitting on her lap as she told him countless stories.

"Do you think she loves mom too?"

"I know so." Lilith would probably give Esther the Medal of Honor for loving Abel. "Your mom should be back from the doctor soon. Let's get going."

"Can we come back and visit again?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course." Abel smiled. "We'll come by before we fly home. We'll even get her some flowers." The young boy leaned forward and kissed the glass of the casket.

"Bye Aunt Lilith. Love you." He spoke. Abel felt tears of happiness start to swell. He was happy he had decided to come for a visit and bring Gabriel. The boy rushed over to his father, who graciously picked him up and swung him on to his back.

"Can we visit Aunt Cat too?" Gabriel asked. Abel shook his head and sighed. His son was becoming quite the ladies man. Caterina had become the boy's Godmother and had started up a trust fund for him. She was in the process of finalizing an adoption of a little girl, Bianca. Gabriel was excited nonetheless with the news about have a new little cousin.

"Aunt Cat is taking us out for dinner tomorrow." Abel exited the catacombs with his son and the two started off towards the hotel they were staying in for the next three days. Esther had to be back by now.

Sure enough, as they walked through the door, Esther was laying on the couch with her eyes closed, a prescription bag on the floor beside her. So she was sick. Abel sighed and put Gabriel down.

"Why don't you go play with you toys for a bit." The boy nodded and ran off to his room. Abel ventured toward the couch and softly kissed Esther's forehead. She stirred and groaned before opening an eye. She looked so innocent like this.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey back." He kissed her quickly. "How did it go?"

"Great." She sat up. "Really great."

"What did the doctor say about your tiredness?' She smiled and held his hand.

"Nothing much." Her twinkled as if she was keeping a secret.

"Nothing much?" Esther smiled kept getting bigger and bigger and Abel wondered what she was hiding. He toed the prescription bag.

"Then what's with the pills?"

"Vitamins." She spoke cheerfully. Abel eyed her with suspicion. He grabbed the bag and looked at the pills. _**"Prenatal? Why would she need this unless..." **_Abel's eyes widen. He looked at his with, his smiled probably bigger than hers.

"Pregnant?" Esther nodded. Abel's heart pounded heavily. This dream he was living in kept getting better. "You're pregnant?" He repeated again. Abel was on completely on cloud nine.

"We're pregnant." She smiled. "And you get to be here this time."

"Oh my!" Abel quickly engulfed his wife in a hug. "I love you!" He kissed her hair.

"I'm glad you're taking this well."

"Why wouldn't I? We're having a baby!"

"Babies." Esther corrected him. Abel's mouth dropped open.

"What."

"Babies as in plural. More than one." _**"Plural."**_ It was as if a light bulb flicked on in his head. Esther kissed her husband on the forehead.

"Twins?" Abel asked, as his heart raced. Twins? TWINS!

"Girls too by the look of the ultrasound. I hope you're up for the challenge."

"Twins." Abel spoke again. The poor man's brain had short-circuited. His wife was pregnant with twins and girls no less. Esther watched as her husband's eyes roll back and fall backwards onto the floor. She laughed out loud. How typical of him. Completely out cold.

"Silly love." She smiled. "What am I going to do with you." With a loud and heavy sigh, closed her eyes. Perhaps she would be able to have a little nap before Abel woke up. After all she was going to need him in the next five or six months. She was always going to need him. Her black knight to give her comfort when she needed; be there to raise their children, and above all else, love her endlessly. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

Review please!

Lil~Rahl

FYI not sneak peak this time!


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks to everyone for all the support over the years.

Enjoy!

Lil~Rahl

* * *

Epilogue.

Children grow up listening to fairy tales. Whether it is the one about a maiden with hair so long you could climb it to a wooden boy with a nose that grew when he lied. Gabriel grew up listening to his dad tell him tales of princesses under spells, knight of tremendous courage to face evil. His favorites were Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast, unlike his two little sisters who both enjoyed Cinderella.

Every night, father would come and sit on his bed and tell him one of his favorites. Only adding twists to them. The sleeping beauty that Gabriel grew to know and love, was a woman with coffee colored skin and lovely dark red hair. Cast under a curse that would never allow her to wake, and so her prince placed her in a coffin of glass to watch over her. Where she slept for a thousand years. It wasn't until a year or two ago, that his mother told him the truth behind the story, that it was true and his very own father had been the prince. When he had asked what had happen to her his mother simply replied that an evil man took her from us. He never asked his father, too afraid of what memories would be brought up.

From what Gabriel knew his father had had a very troubled upbringing. His parents were very tight about letting him or his sisters know. They had stated that Gabriel wasn't old enough to understand the whole story and it may frighten his sisters. Even Aunt Seth was quiet. He wanted to know how sleeping beauty was involved in this whole fiasco.

Gabriel's second favorite bedtime story was Beauty and the Beast. The beauty in his father's story was a lovely redheaded woman with lovely blue eyes that were the color of the ocean. Beauty came across a beast, a monster with red eyes and black wings and ended saving the monster from damnation and they fell in love.

This one was truly his favorite, as Gabriel knew that it was about his parent's struggles and he agreed with his mother. His dad was far from being a monster. Even though he had seen his father sprout lovely black wings and his eyes turn an alarming shade of red, He was not a monster. His two little sisters thoroughly enjoyed their father's wings and would request piggyback rides whenever they could. Father was always gentle with his daughters.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabriel turned and noticed his mother leaning on his doorframe. "You've been staring out that window for a good twenty minutes."

"Nothing really." He spoke. Getting up from his bed. "I guess I was just day dreaming." Gabriel towered over his mother. He was the same size as his father, if not taller. His mother nodded and smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you wash up? I'm making you're favorite." Drool threatened to escape the contents of Gabriel's mouth. He loved his mother's hamburger pie. His stomach made itself known, as if cheering.

His mother laughed.

"Just like your father. Go get ready for dinner and get your sisters ready for me."

When the twins were born, Gabriel remembered his father stepping him aside and telling him that it was his solemn charge to always watch out for them as he had done for Aunt Seth. Unfortunately, his dad had only one sister. The Twins, or Lilith and Laura, were at completely different ends of the spectrum.

Laura, had their mother's vibrant red hair and her courage and perhaps some of Aunt Seth's ability to get over excited. She was also very adventurous and had an uncanny ability to get into trouble. Their father said that she got that from her mother.

Lilith looked more like their father except her hair was blond instead of silver. Lilith, or Lily as she preferred, was easier going. He favorite thing to do was to sneak out side on warm nights and read books under her favorite oak tree.

As different as they were, they were also each other's best friends and at the age of eleven, Gabriel was finding it harder and harder to keep dibs on the two. Laura and Lilith were always giving him a hard time. He had once gone to his father and asked for help. He laughed slightly and said that little sisters were always like that. Gabriel ventured into the girl's room. They were both on the floor playing with their dolls.

"Mom says dinners about done. Let's get washed up." He spoke.

"Just a minute." Laura stated. "We're almost done. Cinderella hasn't lived happily ever after yet." Gabriel sighed. It was always Laura that started to fuss.

"We can play after dinner." Lilith spoke. She placed her doll on her bed. She then turned and looked at Gabe.

"Is Daddy going to make it home tonight?"

"Hope so." Their Father was with Aunt Seth going over some last minute details of a work treaty with Albion. He had been gone all day. "Let's get ready for dinner before mom comes in." Lilith nodded, got up and headed for the dinning room. Laura, on the other hand, crossed her arms and remained planted on the floor.

"Laura." Gabriel warned. "Not tonight."

"I'm not done."

"You can play after dinner." He spoke sternly. Trying to remember the way his father spoke when the girls were getting ready to throw a fit.

"But I'm not done." Gabriel sighed. Why was she so stubborn? The poor little girl didn't know what she was in for. Within a blink of an eye, Gabriel crossed the room and pulled Laura over his shoulder.

"Hey! No fair. No fair." Laura cried as her big brother carried through the hall and into the dinning room. Lilith was already seated at the table and their mother placing the hamburger pie in the center. She looked up at Gabriel and Laura. She shook her head.

"Laura." She spoke calmly, with just a hint of sternness. "Sit at the table and behave. I don't want to have to ground you again."

"But mom..." Laura whined.

"Sit." She pointed at her chair. Gabriel let her down and took him seat next to Lilith.

As their mother was getting ready to dish out their dinner, they all heard the front door open.

"I'm home." A very familiar and welcoming voice rang out. Lilith and Laura were instantly out of their seats.

"Dad!" Laura called out. Gabriel didn't have to leave his seat to know that his father had a big grin on his face as he lifted his girls up into a hug, neither did mom, she sat at the table as well, a smile sprawled over her lips. Within minutes his father ventured into the dinning room, Lilith on his back and Laura being dragged on his left leg.

"Girls don't you think you're getting a little to old to jump on your old dad." He whined.

"Girls..." Their mother spoke sternly. "Take your seat so we can eat." As soon as the twins were seated, Father made his way over to mother.

"Hello my love." He kissed her softly. "Miss me?"

"Always, Abel." She smiled. "We didn't think you'd make it in time."

"I'm never late for dinner." He spoke, he glanced quickly at the table. "Especially when you make Gabriel's favorite."

The whole Nightroad family sat at the dinner table and for once, Gabriel Nightroad, realized that he was indeed lucky. After all how many children have two great parents, especially one that could sprout black wings and scare their teachers. At seventeen years of age, Gabriel vaguely remembered life in Valencia, when he lived with just his mother in a small apartment. Not that he ever wanted to relive it. They had not been whole until his father found them, it was a stoke of luck that his mother hit him in the face with a door. Luck that they found each other, and luck that they were still together after all these years. Gabriel looked at his parents. It was like they were living in that special ending of each and every fairy tale his father read to him. They were living happily ever after.

~0^0~

The End.


End file.
